Boomerang
by Kuebsr
Summary: Mandy returns seeking revenge against Donna
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own them  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Sure no problem just please let me know.  
Summary: The evil Mandy returns seeking revenge  
against Donna  
Authors Notes: This is my first ever fanfic. Thanks to  
Heidi for beta reading for me. Special thanks to Rosie  
for giving me the courage to go ahead and post it.  
  
Feedback: Any and all comments and criticisms would be  
appreciated  
  
  
Boomerang (1/?)  
  
It feels good to be back in DC. No matter where else  
I've worked, nothing can match the excitement and the  
raw energy of this town. New York and LA are nice  
enough, but give me the nations capital any day.  
And besides, I have a little unfinished business  
here. I have an old score to settle. I doubt if it's  
what you think. I'm not going after some political  
bigwig or some jackass of a congressman. I'm not even  
going after my ex-boyfriend. No No No. I, Mandy  
Hampton, plan to use all of my spare time while I'm in  
town, to bring about the downfall of one Donna Moss.  
Josh's precious Donna. I can't find the words to  
express how much I loathe her. Not for the reasons you  
might expect. I don't believe that she had anything to  
do with my breakup with Josh. I know there are a lot  
of people who think she did, but trust me they are  
wrong. Our relationship was a train wreck from the  
very beginning. I knew that. I think we both knew  
that. But the thing is, I was inside Josh's head. I  
was calling all the shots. The relationship was going  
to end when and where I said. Not a minute before. But  
then Donna Moss walked into the New Hampshire campaign  
headquarters and everything changed.  
From the first day, they became inseparable. Josh  
tried to tell me that Donna needed "looking after" and  
that he was just trying to help her get back on her  
feet. But I knew it was something more. They would  
spend hours together talking about the campaign and  
the coming election. She never seemed to get tired of  
listening to him rattle on. In fact, she seemed to  
enjoy it. She always looked at him like every word he  
said was a jewel. And before long, they were operating  
like a well-oiled machine. When Josh was celebrating a  
victory, he went to Donna. When he needed consoling  
after a defeat, he went to Donna. When he was bored,  
he went to Donna to perk him up.  
There was nothing romantic or sexual about their  
relationship and, in a way, that made it worse. Sure,  
he still came to me when he wanted a little physical  
comfort. But when he needed emotional comfort-he went  
to her. I was his lover, but she was everything else  
to him. Soon, Josh started viewing everything in his  
life in terms of how it was going to affect Donna.  
Once Bartlet was elected, everything just got worse.  
I told him that he needed to fire Donna before the  
inauguration. I told him that she wasn't going to be  
able to handle life in the White House. I pointed out  
that she had neither the education nor the experience  
to handle the big time. He had a thousand other  
qualified applicants to choose from. But Josh wouldn't  
waver. He was keeping Donna Moss on as his assistant.  
And, of course, the little witch made a liar out of  
me by thriving in the White House. Everyone in the  
administration gushed on and on over what a change  
Donna had made in Josh. How much more organized and on  
schedule he was. How much easier he was to deal with.  
And I hated her more and more everyday. Finally I made  
the break and left town. I don't think Josh even  
noticed I was gone. I wanted to take Donna down on my  
way out, but revenge is a dish best served cold.  
So now some time has passed. I've had a chance to  
formulate a plan. And I've realized there's going to  
be a bonus in my destroying Donna. You see, if it's  
possible, she and Josh have gotten even closer, even  
more like two halves of a whole. So I am going to get  
the satisfaction of seeing Josh watch her world fall  
apart, and not be able to fix it. You see, just as I  
was once inside his head, I'm now going to get inside  
hers. And she is never going to know what hit her.   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

There are a couple of things to keep in mind when you are   
crafting the ultimate   
revenge plot. First, you need to attack on several fronts. If you   
split your victim's focus,   
you succeed in getting them running around in circles. They end up   
looking like the plate   
spinner at those tacky circuses that come to small towns in the   
summer. I'm certain that   
little Miss Small Town Wisconsin herself has seen many of those   
circuses. How I wish I   
were going to be able to experience her disintegration first hand as   
my plot moves into   
action. But I can't. Revealing my presence too soon would ruin   
everything.   
And that brings us to the second thing you need to keep in   
mind. If you can't get   
close to the victim yourself, you need to find a source. Someone who   
is close enough to   
keep you updated. Preferably someone with a little bit of his or her   
own axe to grind.   
That brings us to Larry. Poor run-of-the-mill average Larry. He's one   
of those guys that   
people look at but never see. At least that's the way it was when I   
worked with him. As it   
turns out, Larry had a bit of a crush on Donna in the first days of   
the administration.   
Unrequited love can be a great motivator for revenge. And believe me,   
I am grateful that   
she never gave him the time of day. Otherwise, he may never have been   
willing to tell me   
about the Great Anniversary Flower Fiasco of 2001. I am definitely   
going to be able to   
use that little event as ammo. But that will have to wait for Phase   
II. Phase I is just   
getting off the ground. Frankly, I can't wait.  
  
  
White House  
7:15 AM  
  
"DONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Please Josh, not this morning,okay?"  
  
"What's the problem Donna? Oversleep?"  
  
"Well, it would have been difficult for me to oversleep this   
particular morning when   
there were two very large men pounding on my door at 5:00 AM to serve   
me with an   
eviction notice!!"  
  
Donna's voice quivered as she finished the sentence. It was only then   
that Josh noticed   
her disheveled appearance and the obvious evidence that she had been   
crying.  
He put his arms around her shoulders and led her into his office. He   
closed the door   
behind them.  
  
"What are you talking about,Donna?"  
  
"I don't know. There has been some sort of huge mistake at the rental   
agency. These two   
men knocked on my door this morning and said that I was three months   
behind on my   
rent. They said I had five days to get out of my apartment."  
  
"Well that's just ridiculous,Donna!! Did you show them your cancelled   
checks?"  
  
"I don't have any cancelled checks. I pay my rent over the Internet"   
Donna said as she   
started to tear up again.  
  
"Well don't you have some kind of proof that you paid it?"  
  
"Yes, I thought I did. Every time I pay, they give me a confirmation   
number. I called the   
rental place this morning as soon as they opened and I explained the   
problem to them.   
But when I gave them confirmation numbers, they said they had no   
record of them."  
  
"Well, obviously there has just been a mistake of some kind. Do you   
want me to call   
them?"  
  
"No. I'll handle it. You have a meeting with Leo in two minutes.   
Thanks for the offer,   
though."  
  
"Okay" Josh said grabbing some files and heading for Leos   
office. "Just let me know if   
there's anything I can do."  
  
"I will. Oh and ...Josh?"  
  
"What?" he said poking his head back in the office door.  
  
"Do good in there."  
  
He gave her one of those dimpled grins that made her heart soar and   
just for a minute, she   
forgot about how horrible her morning had been.  
  
After another call to the rental agency that yielded no new   
information, Donna decided   
that the best course of action would be to go ahead and repay the   
disputed amount, and   
then give herself some time to straighten this whole mess out. It was   
going to put a strain   
on her already tight finances but she needed to get out from under   
the five-day eviction   
deadline. With the decision made, she resolved to go to the bank at   
lunchtime.  
  
The rest of the morning passed uneventfully and Donna even managed to   
relax a little.   
She was sure that this was just a little computer glitch somewhere   
and she would be able   
to get it rectified with a minimum of effort. She felt confident as   
she poked her head in   
Josh's office at 11:00 AM.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he said not looking up from his file.  
  
"I'm going to the bank now. I won't be long. Do you want me to pick   
you up some lunch   
while I'm out?"  
  
"Sure, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"What are you in the mood for?"  
  
"Whatever is on your way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Donna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look--I don't want to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Ha ha--its just that..I know you're a girl on a budget...and..um..do   
you need me to   
lend you some money? Just till this whole mess gets straightened out?"  
  
"No thanks,Josh-I think I have it covered."  
  
"But you promise you'll let me know if you need anything?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will. I intend to vanquish my rent problem and return with a   
healthy meal," she said   
with a laugh.  
  
  
12:15 PM  
White House  
  
Josh sensed Donna's presence in the building before he   
actually saw her.   
Something had gone wrong. The rent problem had not been easily   
vanquished. An uneasy   
feeling that had been hovering at the edge of his consciousness all   
morning became   
stronger. He looked up and saw her coming across the bullpen. Her   
eyes were blinking   
back tears, her lip was quivering and her hands were shaking badly.   
She looked like she   
was in shock. Josh was at her side in no time flat. It took a moment   
for his presence to   
even register with her.  
He put his arm around her shoulders and once again guided her   
into the privacy of   
his office.  
  
"What is it,Donna? What happened?"  
  
Josh's kindness unleashed the torrent of tears that Donna had been   
holding back. He took   
her in his arms and held her tightly till the tears subsided. Once   
she had gotten back under   
control, Josh asked again.  
  
"What happened Donna?"  
  
The words started spilling out all at once. " I went to the bank to   
get the money to pay the   
landlord,and they told me that my account was seriously overdrawn.   
They closed it,   
Josh. They closed my account. How can that be? Both my checking and   
my savings   
accounts are empty. I'm very careful with my money Josh!! How can   
this have   
happened?" With that question, the tears threatened to fall again.  
  
"I don't know angel, but I promise you we are going to get this   
straightened out."  
  
"And I couldn't get you any lunch,Josh. Because when I tried to use   
my credit card--it   
got declined. And the man at the deli cut it up. It was humiliating!!"  
  
"It's okay, Donna. Just try to relax. I'm gonna fix this. You have my   
word."  
  
"But...what am I gonna do? I'm being kicked out of my apartment---my   
bank accounts   
are empty---my credit cards are maxed out..."  
  
"You just let me handle this,Donna. I'll get to the bottom of things."  
  
"Oh,Josh..this really isn't your problem..I'll just..."  
  
"Shush,Donna. Anything that upsets you is my problem."  
  
"I won't let this affect my work...I swear...I know we have a busy   
week and I'll..."  
  
"Listen up. Here's what we're gonna do." Josh shifted quickly into   
managerial mode.   
"We'll get through all the stuff we have to do today so we can get   
out of here at a decent   
hour. Then we'll swing by your apartment so you can pack an overnight   
bag and grab all   
of your bank records. Then we'll take them back to my place and   
figure out what the   
heck is going on. I want you to stay with me for a few days till we   
get this straightened   
out."  
  
"No Josh,I'll be fine."  
  
"Forget it,Donna. I'm not taking no for an answer on this. Something   
strange is going on   
here and I don't want you being alone until we find out what it is.   
In fact, I don't even   
want you leaving this building unless I am with you."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"I mean it,Donna." Josh realized that those words came out a little   
more harshly that he   
had intended. But suddenly, he was gripped with an unexplainable   
fear. All he knew was   
that he had to protect Donna at all costs. He didn't know what was   
going on but he   
intended to find out. Seeing the fear in her eyes was almost more   
than he could take.  
  
  
10:00 PM  
Josh's apartment  
  
"Where are those papers the guy at the bank gave you,Donna?"  
  
"Right there under your left knee," Donna whispered as she continued   
to listen intently to   
the recorded message on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Well that's the last one," she snapped as she disconnected and   
tossed the phone onto the   
couch. "Every one of my credit card accounts has been closed and   
every card is currently   
over limit. What the hell is happening?"  
  
"I have no idea. These statements that you got today make absolutely   
no sense."  
  
They room was cloaked in a heavy silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
Suddenly she needed to ask the question that had been on her mind all   
day.  
  
"What,Donna?" Josh asked as he moved to sit on the couch. He motioned   
for Donna to   
join him.  
  
Donna looked intently into his eyes then stared down at the sofa   
cushions. "Do you think   
this is just some ridiculous computer glitch or....do you   
think.....well....someone   
intentionally did this to me? I mean...who?...why?"  
  
And suddenly Donna had put her finger on the fear that had been   
stalking both of them   
all day.  
  
"I don't know,Donna. But whichever way it turns out, I'm not gonna   
let anything happen   
to you."  
  
Josh pulled Donna into a tight embrace. He meant every word he had   
said. He was gonna   
fix this..he was gonna fix it for Donna. Josh tried to think about   
who could possibly be   
behind this. Dr Freeride? A spurned gomer? Who would have the clout   
needed to pull   
this off?  
  
"You know what,Donnatella? I want you to try to eat something, then   
take a nice long   
bath, and then I'm gonna tuck you in so you can get a good nights   
sleep. There's nothing   
more we can do tonight. I want you to try to relax."  
  
"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks for everything you've done today."  
  
"No thanks necessary,sweetheart."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the way he called her sweetheart. It   
made her feel warm   
and tingly right down to her soul.  
  
Donna finally fell asleep wrapped in Josh's arms. As her breathing   
evened out, he was   
finally able relax a little himself. Who,what,and why were questions   
for tomorrow.   
Right here, right now,he was content to know that Donna was safe. He   
also knew that he   
would do anything to keep her that way.  
  
  
Across town a phone rings:  
  
"Well, they left together. Just like you predicted. I heard him say   
that she could stay with   
him and that he would help her get things straightened out."  
  
"Of course. It's Sir Josh to the rescue. So typical."  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"Well, while Josh is busy trying to save the fair maiden from the   
fallout of Phase I, I am   
going to be putting Phase II into effect."  
  
"Phase II?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I have to move fast. Have to get all those plates spinning   
at once. You just   
hold tight Larry, I'll let you know what to do next."  
  
"Okay Mandy, I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Count on it."  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The thing about a good revenge plot is that you can't rush   
it. Timing is crucial.   
You have to let it unfold at it's own pace. Watching the slow   
downhill slide is half of the   
fun. The other half is knowing just how far down the victim is going   
to fall.   
Phase I is already underway. Everything is proceeding on schedule.   
I've left   
Blondie dazed, confused and without a penny to her name. And just as   
I had anticipated,   
Josh has jumped on his white horse in an effort to save the damsel in   
distress. But it isn't   
going to work this time. How do I know this? I know it because, quite   
simply, I know   
Josh. I know him better than he knows himself. I know how he is going   
to react in any   
situation.  
He wants to be Donna's hero. His ego will keep him from asking for   
any help. He   
thinks he can keep all the plates spinning all by himself. And that   
is going to be his   
downfall. Eventually, those plates are going to start crashing to the   
ground. And he is   
going to have to spend the rest of his life remembering the look in   
her eyes. The one she's   
going to get when she realizes that he can't save her, no matter what   
he promised.   
Whatever I have to do, I'm going to make sure that I'm there to see   
that look. This   
feels even better than I thought it would. And it's almost time to   
initiate Phase II. You   
see, Donna needs to pay for all her financial irresponsibility.   
Someone needs to teach her   
that she has to be more careful with her finances. This is about to   
get really interesting.  
I am so glad I came back to DC.  
  
  
  
5:50 AM  
Josh's Apartment  
  
Josh and Donna sat at the kitchen table drinking their coffee in   
silence. Josh looked at his   
cup, the wall, the table, the floor, everywhere but directly at Donna.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
Josh resumed staring intently into his coffee cup.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
Josh hesitated for a minute more then began to speak. "OK, here's the   
thing. We have no   
idea where all this...this "stuff" is coming from. I've thought a lot   
about it and I just don't   
believe we're looking at a simple computer glitch here. I don't know   
what is going on or   
who is behind this, but I'm afraid we haven't seen the end of it."  
  
"Gee, Josh. You sure know how to make a girl feel better." Donna   
tried to smile but Josh   
heard her voice quiver.  
  
"Donna." His voice took on what he hoped was a more reassuring tone   
and he   
reached across the table and took her hand. "I just think that this   
is too big for us to   
handle alone. I think we need to talk to Leo today. Tell him what's   
going on. CJ, Sam and   
Toby too for that matter. We need as many heads working on this as   
possible."  
  
"But...."  
  
"No buts, Donna. Let our friends help you. You would certainly be   
there for any one of   
them if they needed you right?"  
  
"Yes, but....."  
  
"What part of "no buts" are you having trouble with?"  
  
"You all should be spending your time-oh I don't know-running a   
country or something"  
  
"We'll do that in our spare time till we get this problem   
straightened out." Josh smirked   
jumping up from the table with renewed determination. "Let's go or   
we're gonna be late."  
  
  
8:10 AM  
Leo's Office  
  
"If there's nothing else, lets get back to work." Leo said as he   
moved back behind his   
desk, signaling the end of the meeting.  
  
"I have something of a personal nature I'd like to discuss if you can   
all spare me a few   
minutes."   
  
"What is it, Josh?" CJ asked warily. "Have you made a mess that I'm   
going to have to   
spend the next week cleaning up?"  
  
"No it's nothing like that."  
  
Suddenly there was a soft tap on the door. Margaret stuck her head in   
to say that   
Ainsley had arrived.  
  
"I asked her to join us." Josh said. "I'm thinking we may need her   
advice."  
  
"Why will we need the legal counsels advice?" Leo asked as he came   
back around his   
desk, eyes narrowing "What have you done?"  
  
"Thanks for coming, Ainsley."   
  
"No problem, Josh. What did you need to see me about?"  
  
"Well I...we....actually Donna might need your legal advice."  
  
"Every head in the room snapped up to look at Josh.  
  
"What's wrong with Donna?" Sam asked ready to spring into action to   
help his friend.  
  
"What have you done Josh?" Toby growled. "So help me I'll......"  
  
"It's nothing like that" Josh countered "Will you just let me tell   
you the problem?"  
  
"I suggest you get right to the point." Leo says  
  
"Okay" Josh said nervously running his hand through his hair. "It all   
started yesterday   
morning...." And the story just tumbled out of Josh's mouth. He tried   
not to leave   
anything out. But as he heard himself recounting the details, he   
knew the story sounded   
far-fetched.  
  
"Josh." Leo said calmly. "Unfortunately these things happen sometimes   
in a computer   
dependant world. One wrong keystroke and you spend a month trying to   
sort through the   
debris."  
  
"I know Leo. When Donna first told me all of this, I thought the   
exact same thing. And   
then I saw these." Josh waved the papers he had been nervously   
rolling and unrolling in   
his hands as he told Donna's story.  
  
"What are those?" Toby demanded as Josh handed the papers to Ainsley.  
  
"Those are the papers the bank manager gave Donna yesterday. They   
show hundreds of   
thousands of dollars moving through Donna's bank account in the last   
few months."  
  
"What?" CJ screamed. "That's ridiculous."  
  
"I know. I know. But this is what makes me think that---whatever this   
is---it isn't over   
yet. In fact, it may be just beginning."  
  
All of the sudden Ainsley, who has barely spoken a word since she   
entered the room,   
looked up from the bank records."Well all I can say is that it looks   
like someone is fixin   
to take Donna down hard. Whether this is directed at her, or whether   
someone is trying to   
get to the administration through her, the bottom line is that Donna   
is in deep-probably   
over her head."  
  
"Well then, what do we do?" Sam asked.  
  
"We fight back" Toby said forcefully, rising from his chair. "We find   
out who is behind   
this and we take them out."  
  
Josh couldn't help but smile to himself. Toby would never admit it   
but a had a deep and   
abiding affection for Donna. They had developed a special bond since   
the night in the   
waiting room after the Newseum. He was not about to allow anything   
bad to happen to   
her.  
  
All of the sudden, Toby began barking orders. "Ainsley, I'd like you   
to prepare me a   
memo outlining the possible ramifications of the information in those   
bank records   
including any and all possible legal fallout. CJ-keep your ears open   
in the pressroom and   
see if any of the reporters are starting to sniff around this story.   
Josh, you cover the   
landlords angle. Find out everything you can about them. Sam-you   
handle all of the credit   
cards. Find out where all these phantom charges came from. I'll   
handle the banking end   
of this. I want you all to get back to me by early afternoon with   
your preliminary   
findings." He paused to glance at Leo. " Don't worry, we are all   
accomplished multi-  
taskers and we won't let this interfere with government business."  
  
"Just keep me informed. I don't want to be blindsided by anything."   
Leo warned.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Toby then turned to Josh. "Where is Donna now?"  
  
"Waiting in my office."  
  
"I need to talk to her. Let's go."  
  
"I'm going back downstairs to do a little research." Ainsley said   
distractedly "I'll have the   
memo to you ASAP"  
  
Sam, Toby, CJ and Josh all headed back towards Josh's office. They   
entered and found   
Donna trying to make some order out of the clutter of files on the   
desk.  
  
"Donna, Josh has filled us in on your situation." Toby said, getting   
right to the point. "I   
need you to listen to me very carefully. From this moment forward,   
you do not leave the   
building unescorted. You let one of us know where you are at all   
times. You let Bonnie   
and Ginger handle all incoming telephone calls. You don't sign for   
anything-even   
deliveries. And if anything at all out the ordinary happens, you call   
me immediately. Do   
you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but........."  
  
"No buts, Donna" Toby growled  
  
"See, I told you so." Josh smirked  
  
"We're gonna take care of this, Donna. Don't worry." Toby said in a   
much gentler tone of   
voice.  
  
"Thanks." Donna replied trying to choke back her tears.  
  
After everyone went back to their respective offices to start doing   
their research, Josh   
watched Donna through his open office door. He knew that she was   
embarrassed by the   
fact that everyone knew what was going on. But he was glad that he   
was able to sell her   
on the idea of confiding in their friends. He had made the mistake   
before of thinking that   
he could handle things on his own, and it had almost destroyed him.   
He wasn't about to   
let that happen to Donna. Her safety and well-being were too   
important to him. He was   
gonna spare her as much pain and suffering as he possibly could.  
  
  
  
Toby managed to touch base with everyone at some point during the   
afternoon but it was   
difficult for him to get a coherent picture of what was going on   
without being able to talk   
to everyone together. He decided that the best course of action would   
be for everyone to   
get together for a debriefing later in the night. They all decided to   
meet at Josh's   
apartment after work.  
  
  
9:45 PM  
Josh's Apartment  
  
Josh and Donna were the first to arrive. There had been no major   
incidents over the   
course of the day and Donna had managed to relax a little. She   
changed out of her work   
clothes and into a pair of Josh's sweat pants and an old worn Harvard   
t-shirt. They were   
sitting on the couch sharing a beer and waiting for the others to   
arrive.  
  
"Are you ok sweetheart? You seem a little quiet."  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About who could hate me enough to go to all this trouble. I mean   
what must I have done   
to them to make them want to hurt me this bad?"  
  
"Shush, Donna. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Don't even   
think that."   
  
Josh and Donna stared intently into each others eyes, both seeing a   
depth of feeling that   
they hadn't noticed, or hadn't allowed themselves to notice before.   
Before either one   
actually knew what was happening, they leaned in and found themselves   
embroiled in a   
passionate kiss. A kiss that spoke volumes of words they had never   
allowed themselves   
to say out loud. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"We'll finish this later?" Josh asked hopefully  
  
"Definitely" Donna whispered.  
  
Josh opened the door to find Sam and Ainsley juggling boxes of   
papers. CJ and Toby   
were just exiting the elevator after parking the car. They all came   
in, grabbed a beer and   
settled down to work. Everyone listened intently as Ainsley discussed   
possible legal   
ramifications.  
  
"The way I see it, there are four possible legal ramifications   
involved here. First, you   
could be sued by your rental company for non-payment of rent and   
possible breach-of-  
contract for failing to fulfill your lease. That would be a fairly   
easy one to take care of   
though because the lessor can't demand anything more than the amount   
that the contract   
would have brought in."  
  
"Meaning?" Donna asked  
  
"Meaning they can't sue you for anything more than the back rent plus   
the rent for any   
remaining months left on the lease."  
  
"Well, being as I have NO money, that could be a problem."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Donna" Josh said "I told you before I'll lend   
you the money till we   
get this straightened out. Continue please Ainsley"  
  
"Secondly, we have the matter of the credit cards. Each company will   
deal with this   
according to their own policy. This actually puts you in very little   
legal jeopardy as most   
companies won't actually take you to court for an unpaid balance. The   
effect it will have   
your credit rating, however, could be devastating. But I would say   
that this is one of your   
smaller problems right now and can definitely be put on the back   
burner."  
  
"That's comforting."  
  
"Thirdly, we have the matter of the checks that were returned by your   
bank for non-  
sufficient funds. Those are something that we will need to take care   
of right away. You   
could face charges on those ranging from theft-by-deception to fraud   
depending on the   
size of the check. There is some good news here though also. By law,   
the people who you   
bounced the check on must notify you by registered mail and give you   
a chance to make   
the check good. As soon as you get any notifications, we will take   
care of them   
immediately."  
  
"I have to go to my old apartment to check my mail." Donna suddenly   
remembered.  
  
"Go to the post office first thing in the morning and fill out a   
change of address form."   
Toby suggested. "Have all of your mail delivered here. Is that all   
right Josh?"  
  
"Absolutely." Josh said looking at Donna. "We'll stop by your   
apartment tomorrow   
morning, pick up some more stuff for you, grab the mail, then stop at   
the post office and   
take care of having everything forwarded here."  
  
Ainsley shuffled her feet a bit before she continued. "The last   
possibility is by far the   
most serious."  
  
All the blood drained from Donna's face and Josh grabbed her hand. It   
was ice cold.  
  
"The problem is all of the money that bank records show has passed   
through Donna's   
account in the last 3 months. 948,118 dollars to be exact. All of the   
money came in   
through large cash deposits and went out the next day to offshore   
accounts."  
  
"But that never happened." Donna said, trying hard not to let any   
tears fall.  
  
"I know that Donna" Ainsley assured her. "We all know that, but the   
problem is what is   
written on these papers. I have to be honest with you, it looks bad.   
If the police can trace   
those offshore accounts, they can use this paper trail to connect you   
to whatever illegal   
activities the owners of those accounts may be involved in. This is   
by far worst area of   
potential legal trouble."  
  
"Ok" CJ said emphatically. "Then this is the area we concentrate on.   
First rule of being a   
good press secretary is-put out the biggest fire first. So what do we   
do?"   
  
"We try to trace these deposits ourselves. If we can prove that they   
either never existed-  
or that Donna could not have possibly had any knowledge..."  
  
Ainsley is interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Leo must have decided to stop by after all." Toby said getting up.   
But when he opened   
the door, what he saw instead of Leo was 5 uniformed DCPD officers.  
  
"Mr Lyman?" the officer asked  
  
"No, my name is Toby Ziegler."  
  
"I'm Lieutenant Stoebner from the DCPD. I have a search warrant. May   
I come in?"  
  
Toby stood back and let the officers pass. Josh stepped forward and   
said "I'm Josh   
Lyman. Can I see the search warrant please?"  
  
The officer handed the warrant to Josh who glanced at it and handed   
it off to Sam. Sam   
and Ainsley quickly scanned the document looking for any glaring   
legal mistakes that   
would declare in null and void. There were none.  
  
"I have a warrant for the arrest of a Miss Donna Moss."  
  
"What are the charges?" Toby demanded  
  
"Right now the charges are racketeering and money laundering.   
However, the complaint   
has been left open and other charges can be added later. Are you   
Donna Moss ma'am?"   
the Lt asked directing his attention to Donna.  
  
Josh quickly moved to stand between the officers and Donna who was   
still rooted to the   
same spot in the living room, frozen in terror. "There has been a   
huge mistake here" he   
began. "You can't arrest her. You don't understand what's going on   
here."  
  
Toby stepped forward and grabbed Josh's arm. "Please, Josh" he   
begged. "Don't make   
this any worse than it already is."  
  
"Mr Lyman, I can have you arrested also if you interfere with the   
execution of either one   
of these warrants." Lt Stoebner said.  
  
That threat snapped Donna out of her trance like state. "No don't   
arrest him" she said   
"I'm Donna Moss. I'll go with you."  
  
Two of the officers moved towards Donna. "Put your hands against the   
wall please, Miss   
Moss and spread your legs shoulder width apart." As Donna complied,   
the female officer   
began a none-to-gentle pat down search. Donna cringed. She prayed for   
the floor to open   
up and swallow her. This couldn't be happening to her. Not in front   
of these people   
who's respect she had fought so hard to gain. She wondered in her   
heart if they would   
ever be able to look at her the same way again.  
  
Toby's firm grip on Josh's arm was all that was kept him from   
launching himself across   
the living room and tearing the female officer away from Donna. He   
could see her   
shoulders shaking and he knew that she was trying very hard not to   
cry. A dull ache   
began in his heart because he was sure that she was trying to make   
this easier on him. She   
didn't want him getting upset, or worse yet, saying the wrong thing   
and getting arrested   
himself. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that she would   
be alright, that she   
could manage to hold on until he could figure out a way to get her   
back home with   
him.  
  
Sam looked slowly around the room, taking in the entire scene. It all   
seemed too surreal.   
He could see the wheels turning in Ainsley's head. He knew that she,   
much like himself,   
was already trying to formulate a legal strategy to help Donna. CJ   
was already in the   
press room in her mind, dealing with the reporters, trying not to let   
Donna become just   
another sordid tabloid story. It was going to take a lot of effort,   
but she was determined to   
help her friend in any way possible. Toby's eyes were burning with   
rage. Sam knew that   
he desperately wanted to do or say something to make this situation   
more bearable. But   
right now he couldn't, because right now he had all of concentration   
focused on Josh,   
determined to keep him from doing something stupid. Sam could barely   
force himself to   
look at Josh. He had never seen his friend look so utterly and   
completely helpless. That   
look tugged at Sam's heart and he knew that Josh would trade places   
with Donna in a   
second if he could.   
  
"Are those handcuffs really necessary?" CJ asked  
  
"Department policy ma'am. Let's go Miss Moss."  
  
"Wait" Josh said turning to Donna "Don't say anything angel. We are   
gonna take care of   
this ok? I promise. Just wait for your lawyer to get there okay? And   
we'll have you out of   
there ASAP. I love you Donna. I'm gonna fix this ok?"  
  
"OK, Josh. I love you too."  
  
Those words rang in Josh's ears as he stood watching Donna and the   
officers disappear   
into the elevator. CJ grabbed the phone and called Leo immediately.   
Sam and Ainsley   
were discussing who the best lawyer to call would be. Toby stepped   
forward and stood   
beside Josh.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked  
  
"Why is this happening, Toby? Why Donna?"  
  
"I don't know Josh. But I'm damn sure going to find out. And when I   
do, whoever it is is   
gonna pay."  
  
"Exactly, but right now, we need to find a way to get Donna out of   
jail"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
  
Across town Mandy was smirking while she talked on the phone.  
  
"Yes Mandy, I'm sure. Donna has been taken onto custody."  
  
"And Josh was there right? I mean he was right there when she got   
arrested? And there   
was nothing he could do about it."  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Perfect Jim. Thanks a million. And keep me posted ok?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Mandy disconnected the phone and sank back into the couch saying to   
no one in   
particular---"God I love this plan."  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

You know how sometimes you anticipate something so much-your   
expectations   
are so high-that there's no way the actual event can live up to it?   
Well, that's not what's   
happening here. The decimation of Donna Moss is even more fun than I   
thought it would   
be. I haven't felt this good since.....well since before the little   
witch walked into the   
campaign offices in New Hampshire. She's in jail now, facing enough   
charges to keep   
her there for the rest of her life. I hope it's horrible there. I   
hope every ugly story I ever   
heard about prison is true because I want her to suffer.  
And you want to know the best part? Josh was there when she got   
arrested. He   
was there and there was nothing he could do to stop it. I am so happy   
I could sing!! I   
must admit that there was one unusual thing though. Not only was Josh   
there but so were   
CJ, Sam, Toby and some blonde lawyer chick. That confuses me a   
little. I know that Josh   
wouldn't have asked for their help, so they must have had something   
else going on.   
Probably one of their ridiculous little birthday celebrations. Oh   
well, it doesn't matter.   
Phase II is right on schedule. She's in jail, now I just have to make   
sure she stays there. I   
just wish I didn't have to go to work today, revenge is much more   
fun. But a girl has to   
pay the bills. And this new job is better than politics, plus it has   
certainly come   
in handy lately.   
  
  
  
11:15 PM  
Josh's Apartment  
  
  
Josh's apartment became a flurry of activity almost as soon   
as the police took   
Donna away. CJ called Leo to give him a heads up. She was certain   
that Donna's arrest   
would hit the papers fairly quickly since all arrests are a matter of   
public record. She was   
determined not to let this story get ahead of her. This time it   
mattered, it wasn't just spin.  
  
Toby stood in the kitchen talking in hushed tones on his cell   
phone. He was   
calling in every favor he possibly could in an effort to find out who   
was behind this.  
  
Sam and Ainsley were huddled together, trying to decide who   
the best attorney to   
call would be. They needed someone good but also someone who could   
drop everything   
and start working on this case right away. They needed to find   
someone who would make   
this case their top priority. Someone needed to get to the police   
station soon before the   
police tried to question Donna.  
  
After Josh recovered from the initial shock of the look in   
Donna's eyes as she was   
being led away, he began making a mental list of things that needed   
done immediately.   
He needed to find Donna a lawyer, free up as many assets as possible   
so that he could   
arrange for her bail, get someone to pack up her old apartment and   
bring all the boxes to   
his place. His mental list making was interrupted by Ainsley tapping   
him on the shoulder.  
  
"I quit." She said. "Effective immediately."  
  
The entire room went quiet.  
  
"Excuse me?" Josh said, not certain he had heard her correctly.  
  
"Look, I know that you aren't my supervisor, and I realize that I   
should technically be   
giving my resignation to Mr. Tribbey, but he's not here right now and   
you are, so you'll   
have to do. I quit. So please pass the word along and make sure you   
note that my   
resignation was effective as of 11:29 PM."  
  
"Ainsley, what are you talking about? This really isn't the time."   
Sam said moving   
towards her.  
  
"This is exactly the time Sam. You said it yourself. We need to find   
an attorney who is up   
to speed on this case. Someone who can hit the ground running. And   
maybe most   
importantly, someone who believes without a doubt that Donna is   
innocent. And that   
someone, is me. I can't work in the White House and be Donna's   
attorney, it wouldn't be   
allowed. So as of two and a half minutes ago, I am no longer employed   
by the federal   
government. Here is my ID badge. Please make sure it gets returned to   
the proper   
authorities."  
  
"Are you serious? I mean---are you sure?" Josh stammered.  
  
"Positive" Ainsley said stuffing a few papers in her brief case and   
heading for the door.  
"Now I'm off to the police station."  
  
"I'll come with you." Josh said.  
  
"No, Josh. You can't go." Ainsley said firmly leaving very little   
room for negotiation.  
  
"Of course I'm going. I have to see Donna. I want to make sure she's   
ok."  
  
"I know that, Josh" Ainsley explained slowly slipping into lawyer   
mode. "But that just   
isn't going to be possible right now. It's going to take a couple of   
hours for them to   
process her into the system. Then they aren't going to let anyone see   
her but her attorney.   
So there is really no use in you going." Her voice softened when she   
saw Josh's sad eyes.   
"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's ok. I'll make sure they do   
everything by the book.  
  
"But..I'm a lawyer...I could..."  
  
"Forget it, Josh" CJ chimed in. "Your presense at the police station   
would only add to the   
media frenzy. It's already gonna be enough of a zoo as it is. Let   
Ainsley handle it."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Josh asked, the desperation slipping   
back into his   
voice.  
  
"I'll tell you exactly what you are supposed to do." Ainsley   
said "Find out who is behind   
this. Use every contact you have, call in every favor you were ever   
owed. Get me some   
concrete evidence that I can show to a judge." With that said, she   
turned to Sam. "I rode   
over here with you but I really need a car right now. Can I take   
yours?"  
  
"No problem" Sam said pulling the keys out of his pocket. "I'll walk   
you down."  
  
When they reached his car, Sam opened the door for her and waited for   
her to get in and   
adjust the seat. Then he handed her the keys.   
  
"We've got to fix this." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"We will, Sam. I promise."   
  
Their eyes locked for a minute and Sam was surprised by the jolt of   
electricity that shot   
through him. Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed her   
cheek. "Thanks for   
everything, Ains."  
  
Then he closed the door and she drove away. He stood watching the car   
disappear into the night and wondered how it had all come to this.  
  
As he was entering the building again, he ran into Leo.  
  
"Fill me in." Leo growled as they headed for the elevator.  
  
By the time they reached Josh's floor, Sam had filled Leo in on   
everything that had   
happened since the staff meeting. He told Leo about Donna's arrest   
and that Ainsley had   
resigned to work as her attorney. The door to Josh's apartment was   
open and they entered   
to find Toby and Josh furiously weeding through all the paperwork.   
They acknowledged   
Leo's arrival but didn't stop what they were doing.  
  
"What about the press?" Leo asked turning to CJ "Where do we stand   
with them?"  
  
Well, I'm sure they're on the story." She said rubbing her forehead   
trying to forestall the   
headache that was about to explode behind her eyes. "I'd like to wait   
till the morning   
briefing in the hopes I'll have a little more information by then. I   
want to stay ahead of   
this story though, we can't let it spin out of control. I'm going to   
head back to my office   
and call a few people and try to get a feeling for how the press is   
going to handle this. I'll   
let you know what I find out?"  
  
"Keep us informed." Leo said joining the other men in looking through   
reams and reams   
of paper. "I'll see you in my office before the press briefing. I   
want to discuss exactly   
what our response to the press is going to be."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you then. Good luck guys."  
  
  
  
2:20 AM  
DC Police Station  
  
Ainsley had been sitting in the squad room alone for over two hours   
waiting for a chance   
to see Donna. The officers kept insisting that there was a backlog of   
prisoners that needed   
processed but Ainsley got a feeling it was something else. They were   
trying to intimidate   
her. Trying to scare the bejeebers out of the little southern belle.   
She smiled to herself. If   
they only knew. She had spent the last year working in a den of   
democrats. A few police   
officers didn't scare her at all.  
  
It was almost three by the time she was finally allowed to   
see Donna. The female   
officer who had been at Josh's apartment earlier led her to an   
interrogation room. Ainsley   
slipped in the door and saw Donna sitting, back straight, with tears   
in her eyes and a   
piece of paper towel in her hands. She was desperately trying to rub   
away the black ink   
stains left from the fingerprinting. She was rubbing so intently that   
she didn't seem to   
notice Ainsley's arrival until she spoke.  
  
"Donna? Are you ok?"  
  
Donna raised her head to look at Ainsley but she didn't stop rubbing   
at the ink.  
  
"Ainsley? What are you doing here? They said my lawyer was here to   
see me."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"But..but..you can't be my lawyer. You work at the White House...  
they'll never let   
you..."  
  
"You're right, they wouldn't. That's why I quit my job."  
  
"No no no..I won't let you do that."  
  
"It's done now Donna. So lets get down to business." Ainsley said   
sternly, effectively   
ending any further discussion of the topic. "Has anyone tried to ask   
you any questions   
about the case?"  
  
Donna's eyes went to the floor as soon as the question was out of   
Ainsley's mouth  
  
"What happened?? Tell me everything."  
  
In the car on the way here, the detective said...well he said..."  
  
"What did he say, Donna?"  
  
"He said that it would really be better if I just confessed. He said   
that if I didn't, they   
would have to conduct a thorough investigation and that other people   
close to me might   
get hurt."  
  
"He was just trying to scare you, Donna. You didn't say anything to   
him did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Ainsley?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't let this hurt anyone else. Especially not Josh. I won't let   
him get caught up in   
this. I'll say I'm guilty before I'll let that happen."  
  
"It wont come to that, Donna. I promise."  
  
"Can you do me a favor? I'm not asking you as my lawyer, I'm asking   
you as my friend."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you keep an eye on Josh? Make sure that he eats and don't let   
him sleep in his   
office, ok?"  
  
"Sure. But, believe me, it's not a job I intend on having for too   
long. As soon as we get   
you out on bail, he's all yours again."  
  
"How long do you think that will be?"  
  
"I need you to be prepared Donna. I'll try at the arraignment but it   
probably wont happen.   
We are going to have to wait till all the charges are in. A week   
maybe-two at the most."  
  
"OK" Donna said trying in vain to blink back the tears.  
  
"They're going to take you over to the jail tonight. I've already   
informed them that they   
aren't to try to question you without me present but I will reiterate   
that to them before I   
leave. I'll meet you back here at 9:00 AM. Don't say anything till I   
get here. Here's my   
cell phone number, call me if you need anything at all ok?"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Anything else I can do for you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah-tell Josh I'll get his shirt back to him as soon as they give   
me something else to   
wear. It's his favorite. I know he's gonna want it back."  
  
Ainsley's brow creased. She worried that Donna was developing a mild   
case of shock.   
Josh's shirt should be the last thing on her mind right now.   
  
"The only way Josh wants that shirt back is with you in it."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so. Now you hold tight and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
  
It was 3:45 by the time Ainsley arrived back at Josh's apartment. She   
had no doubt that   
he would still be awake., that they would all still be awake,   
searching for the proverbial   
needle in the haystack. Josh pounced as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Did you see Donna? Is she ok?"  
  
"She's doing as well as can be expected Josh."  
  
"When can I go and see her?"  
  
"Not for awhile. I'm meeting her back at the station at 9:00 AM for   
questioning. I'll find   
out the details of the arraignment then. It wont be till after that."  
  
"I want to see her ASAP Ainsley."  
  
"I know that, Josh. But the best way to do that is to figure out who   
is behind this so we   
can get her released. Have you found anything out yet?"  
  
"Not yet. We're trying to track down anybody that the bank, the   
lanlord and the   
credit card companies might have in common. We are looking for the   
common thread."  
  
"Good luck."she said tossing Sam his car keys. "I just wanted to   
check in. I'm headed   
back to my place to do some prep work before I have to be back at the   
police station. If   
you find anything-and I mean ANYTHING-please call me immediately."  
  
"OK. We're headed in to work for a staff meeting in a couple of hours   
but we'll keep in   
touch."  
  
Josh stepped out into the hall with Ainsley.  
  
"Ainsley?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you see Donna...will you tell her...tell her I love her ok?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Wee hours of the morning  
DC Jail  
  
If there was one thing Donna should have learned over the last few   
days it was to never   
think things couldn't get any worse. Just a few short hours ago, she   
would have said that   
getting patted down and arrested in front of her friends was the   
worst thing that had ever   
happened. Then she would have amended it to say that the humiliation   
of fingerprints   
and mug shots was the worst. But none of that even compared to what   
was happening   
now. The thought of a full body cavity search had never entered   
Donnas mind until the   
female officers told her to remove all of her clothing. This was   
beyond humiliation. This   
was violation. This was too much for her brain to process.  
She didn't even remember getting dressed in a denim prison   
jumpsuit. She didn't   
remember the officers leading her to a cell. All she could remember   
was the feeling of the   
officers hands and the noise. The roaring in her ears couldn't drown   
out all the noise of a   
prison at night. She lay down on the bare mattress and closed her   
eyes. 'Please God' she   
thought 'Don't let it get any worse than this.'  
  
  
  
8:15 AM  
White House Press Room  
  
After making a brief statement about the matters of the day, CJ   
opened the floor up for   
questions.  
  
"Does the White House have any comment about the arrest of Donna   
Moss?" half a   
dozen reporters shouted at once.  
  
"We are making no comment about the specifics of the case at this   
time but we would   
like to remind you that Ms Moss is innocent until proven guilty. We   
stand behind her   
100% and we believe that this will be proven to have been a giant   
mistake."  
  
"Any truth to the rumor that the investigation may widen to include   
other members of the   
staff?"  
  
"We have no reason to believe that."  
  
"Will Josh Lyman be making a statement considering that Ms Moss is   
his assistant?"   
asked Matt Wagner.  
  
CJ felt her teeth start to grind. She hated Matt Wagner. He was an   
ultra right wing   
columnist out of Texas. He never missed a chance to take a shot at   
the administration. He   
was also one of those journalists who never let truth get in the way   
of a good story.  
  
"Mr Lyman has no comment at this time except to say that he supports   
Ms Moss and is   
confident that she will be exonerated."  
  
"Considering their long standing personal relationship, can we assume   
that Mr. Lyman   
might also be a target of investigators?" Wagner shouted as a follow   
up.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't slept in 24 hours, or maybe it   
was the fact that one   
of her best friends was behind bars for a crime she didn't commit or   
that another friend   
was tearing himself up with feelings of helplessness. Whatever it   
was, something inside   
of CJ snapped.  
  
"No Matt" she said with barely contained fury "We cannot assume Mr.   
Lyman will be a   
target of investigators. As I mentioned before, we have no reason to   
believe that any   
other staffer will be involved. But on a strictly personal level   
Matt, and I reiterate I am   
not speaking for the White House but rather for myself, you had   
better be careful about   
what you choose to write. I would lay off the tawdry references to   
secret lives and   
"longstanding personal relationships". Because when Donna is   
exonerated, and I assure   
that she will be, I will not only make you eat those words, I will   
use a slingshot to shove   
them so far down your throat that you will be picking smarmy innuendo   
out of your colon   
for the next year. Understand?"  
  
And with that, she dismounted the podium and exited the room while   
the reporters all sat   
in stunned silence.  
  
  
  
11:00 AM  
West Wing  
  
Josh, Sam had Toby had all rearranged their schedules and farmed out   
as much work as   
possible. There were however still meetings to be attended and   
government business that   
needed done. They got through their work as quickly as possible and   
were comparing   
notes over burgers from the mess in Toby's office.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Ainsley yet?" Toby asked  
  
"Nothing"  
  
All of the sudden, Sam's head shot up and he said "I think I have   
something."  
  
"What is it?" Josh and Toby said in unison.  
  
"A computer security firm that the bank, the landlord and at least   
one of the credit card   
companies have in common. Simmons and West. It's a company right here   
in DC. They   
apparently help keep computer systems secure."  
  
"Does that ring any bells Josh?" Toby asked  
  
"Not off the top of my head"  
  
"Do you know if Donna has ever dealt with them for any reason?"  
  
"I wouldn't know why she would have"  
  
"Well lets call and find out a little more about them" Toby said   
reaching in to his top   
drawer and pulling out a cell phone. "This one is unlisted" he   
explained pointing to the   
phone as he dialed "In case they have caller ID, there is no use in   
letting them know who   
they are talking to. It might tend to seal their lips."  
  
When the receptionist answered, Toby explained that he was doing some   
research on   
computer safety and that he was looking for some information on the   
kinds of services   
that her company offered.  
  
"Are you looking to hire us?" the receptionist asked in a confused   
voice.  
  
"No" Toby said with more patience than he was actually feeling. "I'm   
just looking for   
some information about your company and the kind of services you   
provide."  
  
"Hold on, sir. I'll put you through to the Public Relations   
Department."  
  
Toby didn't relish the idea of working his way through a whole string   
of idiots just to try   
to get the information he wanted. However, he didn't want to arouse   
any suspicion. He   
was trying to figure out the quickest way to get the information he   
wanted when the voice   
on the other end of the phone froze him in his tracks.  
  
"Public Relations. Mandy Hampton speaking. Can I help you?"  
  
Toby disconnected without saying a word and looked at Josh and Sam in   
disbelief.  
  
"What is it?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Did either of you know that Mandy was back in town?"  
  
And suddenly it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.  
  
  
  
11:15 AM  
Simmons and West  
PR office  
  
Mandy slammed down the phone when the party on the other end hung up   
without   
speaking. 'Idiot' she thought.   
She went on with her work without giving it another thought. She was   
completely   
unaware that at that very moment, on the other side of town, the   
boomerang of revenge   
had turned and was heading back in her direction.  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

It's a beautiful morning here in the nations capital. Spring has   
sprung and the cherry   
blossoms will soon be in bloom. I sit on the balcony every morning,   
like I'm doing now,   
and just enjoy nature's rebirth. Maybe that seems a little overly   
sentimental, but this   
spring I have a lot to be happy about. And you know what the best   
part is? Little Miss   
Perfect is in jail. That's right-the slammer-the big house. And if I   
have anything to say   
about it, she will be there for a very, very long time. Forever even.   
I would have given   
anything to be there when she was arrested. To see the look on her   
face. And the look on   
Josh's face. I'm sure it was priceless. You might think I've gotten   
everything I wanted   
out of this deal. But you'd be wrong. Believe me when I tell you that   
this far from over.   
Blondie still has a lot more suffering to do. You see, prison is a   
very dangerous place. By   
the time I'm through with her, she's going to curse the day she ever   
left Wisconsin.  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
9:47 AM  
Police Headquarters  
  
"Miss Moss" Lt. Stoebner continued in an exasperated tone. "You can't   
possibly expect   
me to believe that you masterminded this entire plot all by yourself   
can you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Donna said for what seemed   
like the   
thousandth time.  
  
"Nearly a million dollars is what I'm talking about." The Lt. said,   
his voice rising. "That's   
a lot of money. It would take some real know how to move that much   
money around and   
keep it all straight."  
  
"I told you, I have no idea how that money ended up in my account."  
  
"So, are you saying that you aren't the person who actually made the   
deposits?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
"Fine, then give me the names of your partners. If you were just an   
innocent dupe I might   
be able to help you out." The Lt. said.  
  
"I don't have any partners. I don't know anything about the money."   
Donna said holding   
back tears.  
  
"What do you think Miss Moss? Do you think that because your friends   
work at the   
White House I can't...I won't...find out the truth? It always comes out.   
The past should   
prove that. I assure you, I'll dig as far as I need to to find the   
truth."  
  
Donna stared at the floor as she felt Ainsley give her arm a   
reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about." Donna said  
  
"Fine, Miss Moss. We'll just have to keep digging till we find out   
who was in this with   
you. Since Mr. Lyman is your direct superior, he would be a logical   
place to start."  
  
"Leave Josh alone." Donna snapped  
  
"Does he have something to hide" the Lt. asked leaning across the   
table very close to   
Donna's face.  
  
"No, he doesn't and neither do I."  
  
"Are you protecting him? Are you protecting someone else you work   
with?"  
  
"No"  
  
Donna couldn't hold back the tears of frustration any longer. Why   
couldn't she convince   
the police of the truth? Why couldn't she find the right words? There   
was one thing she   
knew for sure. She wasn't going to let anyone else be hurt by this.   
Not Toby, not CJ, not   
Sam and especially not Josh. She would do or say whatever she had to   
in order to protect   
them. She wouldn't allow any of them to go through the horror she was   
going through   
now. She looked down at her hands. She could still see traces of the   
black fingerprint ink.  
  
"So Miss Moss" the Lt continued "who else at the White House is   
involved?"  
  
Before Donna could answer, Ainsley spoke up.  
  
"This interview is over Lt. It has become quite obvious to me that   
you don't really want   
to hear the truth. You just want to my client to tell you what you   
want to hear. And so,   
she won't be saying anything else at all."  
  
"As you wish Miss Hayes, but I'm only trying to help her."  
  
"Oh, I'm certain you have Donna's best interest at heart." Ainsley   
said sarcastically.   
"Now please give us a moment alone."  
  
The Lt. gathered up his papers and walked slowly out of the room,   
slamming the door   
behind him.  
  
As soon as he left, Ainsley turned to face Donna. "You look awful.   
Did something   
happen? Anything you want to talk to me about?"   
  
Donna hesitated for a moment then spoke very softly. "Last night,   
when I got to the jail,   
before they put me in my cell, they did a body cavity search." she   
said dropping her head.   
  
"I'm sorry" Ainsley said with genuine concern in her voice. "I didn't   
know."  
  
"I wasn't expecting it. I mean, the thought never occurred to me.   
They took me into a   
room with all these hideously bright fluorescent lights. They made me   
take off every   
stitch of clothing. First they made me stand up perfectly straight   
while they ran their   
hands over my entire body, and through my hair. They made me open my   
mouth and they   
stuck their fingers so far in it made me gag.  
  
"Oh, Donna" Ainsley said fighting back tears of her own.  
  
"Then they made me lean over and touch my toes" Donna continued in a   
voice barely   
above a whisper. "and they used their fingers to....they said they had   
to check for   
hidden..." Donna dissolved in tears and couldn't go on.  
  
Ainsley reached out and wrapped Donna in a tight hug." I'm so sorry,   
Donna. I'll talk to   
the warden and see if there is anything I can do."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Hey, I have a message for you from Josh." Ainsley said desperately   
searching for a   
way to alleviate the fear and pain in Donna's eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
The words had the desired effect as the mention of Josh's name made   
Donna's eyes light   
up.  
  
"He said to tell you that he loves you, and that he will visit you as   
soon as he is allowed."  
  
"Is he ok? I mean really? Is he eating? You have to watch him or   
he'll live on burgers   
and fries. And make sure he sleeps-in his bed not at his desk."  
  
"He's fine, Donna other than the fact that he misses you."  
  
"Will you tell him when you see him that...I love him too....and I miss   
him."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When do you think I might be able to see him?" Donna asked trying   
not to seem   
desperate.  
  
"I'll make it happen" Ainsley promised  
  
"Okay thanks"  
  
They were both startled by the sound of Ainsley's beeper. She studied   
the display intently   
and said "Speak of the devil. Josh needs to see me right away. Maybe   
he has some info.   
Let's keep our fingers crossed."  
  
"I'll try but its kind of hard to keep a good thought with several   
pairs of cold hands   
roaming over your body. Most of the men I've dated have never touched   
me in the places   
those guards have." Donna said as the tears threatened to fall again.  
  
"I'm really sorry Donna. I'll see what I can do. You be strong okay?"  
  
"Ok. I'll try"  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
12:10 PM  
Houlihan's Pub  
  
Josh and Sam sat in silence in a corner booth near the back of the   
restaurant waiting for   
Toby and Ainsley to join them. Josh hadn't had much to say since he   
had found out that   
not only was Mandy back in town, but that she in fact working for a   
company that was   
looking more and more like it had a role in what happened to Donna.   
  
Josh had known that Mandy resented Donna's place in his life when   
they were together   
but that was years ago. Had Mandy really harbored a grudge for this   
long? How could her   
anger and hatred have gotten this far out of control. It wasn't like   
they had been a happy   
couple before Donna came along. They had always had a stormy   
relationship. Donna   
hadn't been responsible for their breakup in any way. He wanted to   
find Mandy and force   
the truth out of her. He quickly batted the thought away. He knew it   
wasn't feasible. A   
confrontation with Josh would only make her more determined. It would   
also give her a   
chance to cover her tracks. If she knew that they were on to her, she   
would have a chance   
to bury any evidence that might clear Donna so deep it would take   
them years to find it.   
He was lost so deeply in his own thoughts that he didn't see Ainsley   
until she slid into the   
booth beside Sam.  
  
"How is Donna this morning?" he asked immediately.  
  
Ainsley had tried to decide on the way over whether she should tell   
Josh how upset   
Donna was or not. She had finally decided to be as open with him as   
possible, it would be   
better for everyone in the long run.  
  
"She had a bit of a rough night, Josh, but she is handling it as best   
she can."  
  
"What do you mean a rough night?" Josh was immediately alarmed  
  
"Apparently when she arrived at the jail last night, the guards   
performed a full body   
cavity search."  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding me." Josh screamed   
  
"Ains was that really necessary?" Sam asked wincing  
  
"Definitely not" Ainsley responded  
  
"This is ridiculous" Josh continued "This is Washington DC not some   
backwoods prison   
movie."  
  
"I intend to talk to the warden about it" Ainsley said "But   
unfortunately it's completely   
legal"  
  
"Well they better be good and sure that they followed every rule   
right to the letter" Sam   
stormed "because if they didn't, I'll not only have their jobs but   
I'll have them up on   
assault charges."  
  
"Donna's not some hardened criminal. How could they have done that to   
her? WHY   
would they have done that to her?"  
  
"They are really tightening the screws on her. They want a quick   
confession." Ainsley   
said.  
  
"What do you mean tightening the screws?" Josh asked growing angrier   
by the minute.  
  
"They are trying to intimidate her. Trying to convince her that she   
needs to confess   
before the rest of you get subjected to an investigation I've assured   
her that they are   
bluffing but they know that they are hitting a raw nerve. It's her   
worst fear, hurting any   
other member of the staff."   
  
"Oh God, Ainsley. Is she o.k.....I mean really?"  
  
"She's doing her best." Ainsley's voice softened as she saw the pain   
in Josh's eyes." She   
said to tell you that she loves you, she wants you to eat your   
vegetables, and don't sleep at   
your desk."  
  
Josh smiled at the thought that, even in her darkest hours, Donna was   
worried about   
whether or not he was taking care of himself.  
  
"We've got to get her out of there." Josh whispered.  
  
"We will." Sam and Ainsley said almost in unison.  
  
"So" Ainsley asked hopefully. "What did you find out?"  
  
Just then Toby strode across the restaurant and slid into the booth.  
  
"Well, we have a definite lead." Sam said "We found a computer   
security firm that is   
linked to the bank, the rental company and at least one of the credit   
card companies.   
We're checking the other credit card companies now."  
  
"That's great" Ainsley said. "Any idea who at that company might be   
involved?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Sam said casting a sideways glance at   
Josh. "We think it's   
Mandy Hampton."  
  
"Mandy Hampton?"  
  
"Yeah. She used to be a PR consultant for the DNC. She also happens   
to   
be.....um...Josh's ex-girlfriend."  
  
Ainsley's eyebrows shot up. "That's interesting."  
  
"Very interesting" Toby said dryly. "Mandy Hampton is basically some   
low level little   
pissant with delusions of grandeur. I never trusted her, always   
thought she was a bit off   
balance but I certainly never thought it would go this far. But she   
slipped up and now we   
have our opening.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"Well," Toby said "First we gather enough evidence to get Donna out   
of jail. That has to   
be our top priority. Then we make damn sure the illustrious Ms   
Hampton gets what she   
has coming to her.  
  
"Amen" Josh and Sam muttered in unison  
  
"To that end" Toby continued "I just got off the phone with some   
friends at Justice who   
specialize in these types of cases. They recommended we hire someone   
who can go at   
this investigation in cyberspace. We are going to need to trace every   
single transaction   
back to its point of origin."  
  
"Did they have any recommendations"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes"  
  
"I have a name right here. They aren't high profile, they tend to   
operate mostly in the   
shadows, but they are the best in the business. They don't come   
cheap but they produce   
results."  
  
"Great, call them. I'll get the money, no matter what it costs. Make   
sure they know that   
we need them to get started right away." Josh said  
  
"I'll set up a meeting sometime today. We will give them all the   
information we have and   
they can get started." Toby said  
  
  
Wednesday  
3:00 PM  
DC Jail  
  
Donna didn't know how she had managed to make it through the   
violation of another   
body cavity search. She thought maybe the shock wouldn't be as great   
the second time   
but it was. The officers seemed to be being intentionally rough and   
several times Donna   
had to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain. The pat down   
portion of the search   
was much rougher than the first time. Donna's breasts had been   
squeezed with such force   
that she was certain there would be bruising. When the other officer   
once again told   
Donna to bend over she did with a glint in her eyes. "I guess this is   
a long fall down from   
the White House" she said as she used her entire hand to probe the   
most intimate parts of   
Donna's body.   
  
She had been glad half an hour later, when the guard had come to   
tell her that it was time   
for her shower. She wanted to try to wash all of the ugliness off of   
her body. When she   
reached the shower room, her stomach fell. A large leering male guard   
stood outside of   
the stall. The stall with no curtain. There was no privacy of any   
kind. Donna hesitated   
until the guard said. "Hurry up goldilocks, you have 5 minutes."  
  
Donna kept her back to the guard as she undressed. She stepped into   
the shower and tried   
to let the warm water relax her a bit, but that wasn't really   
possible with a stranger   
standing 5 feet away. Donna could feel his eyes on her body. She   
showered as quickly as   
possible, towel dried herself, and slipped back into her clothes, all   
without making eye   
contact with the guard. She was led back to her cell where she   
promptly lay down on the   
bed and cried.  
  
  
Wednesday  
6:00 PM  
Ainsley's Apartment  
  
The knock on her door initially startled Ainsley. She looked through   
the peephole to see   
Sam juggling multiple containers of Chinese takeout.  
  
"Hey Sam."  
  
"Hi there. I thought you might too be busy to get yourself any dinner   
so I grabbed some   
Chinese. Are you hungry?"  
  
Ainsley laughed  
  
"Yeah. I guess that's a stupid question." Sam said  
  
"Have a seat" Ainsley gestured to the living room as she moved toward   
the kitchen. "I'll   
get some plates."  
  
Just as they began to eat, Ainsley's phone rang.  
  
"Ainsley Hayes....Donna? Is that you? Okay slow down....I can barely   
understand   
you...hold on....listen Donna, is it okay if I put you on speakerphone?   
Okay hold   
on..."Ainsley said as she transferred Donna to speakerphone.  
  
"Sam is here with me" Ainsley said  
  
"Hi Sam"  
  
"Hi Donna. Everything okay?"  
  
"Well..." Donna hesitated " I just called to see if Ainsley had gotten   
a chance to talk to   
the warden about the body cavity searches." Donna choked out unable   
to hold back the   
tears. "I know I'm gonna have to leave here for the arraignment and I   
was just hoping to   
avoid....I mean I can't go through....today was worse than the first one."  
  
"Try to calm down" Ainsley said trying desperately to soothe her   
friend "Tell me what   
happened"  
  
Sam shot up off the couch and began pacing. Ainsley thought that he   
looked as if he   
wanted to hit something..or someone.  
  
"They were just very rough. My breasts are bruised and....well I'm so   
sore that I can   
barely sit down." She said hoping that they got her meaning and she   
wouldn't have to be   
any more graphic. "I think they did it on purpose."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Sam asked  
  
"The guard who was.." Donna hesitated "well the one who was   
conducting the "internal"   
search" Donna's voice broke again, "she made a comment about it being   
a long fall from   
the White House."  
  
Sam and Ainsley were trying to desperately to digest this new   
information. Sam made a   
mental note to check on any connections Mandy might have with anyone   
at the prison.  
  
There was a click on the line." Oh, my time is up. I have to go.   
Could you talk to the   
warden Ainsley, please?"  
  
"I promise Donna. I'll do what I can."  
  
"Thanks. Bye"  
  
"No problem." Ainsley said looking warily at Sam  
  
"Bye Donna" Sam said "Listen, you hang in there. We're gonna take   
care of this."  
  
"Okay, bye"  
  
Sam and Ainsley sat listening to the buzz of the dial tone for a   
minute after Donna hung   
up. They were both lost in their own thoughts, both afraid to share   
the fear they felt for   
Donna.  
  
"This is getting out of control" Sam seethed  
  
"I agree" Ainsley sighed   
  
  
Wednesday  
7:00 PM  
Josh's office  
  
Toby had managed to get an appointment with the "cyber sleuths" for   
6:00 PM. Josh   
wasn't able to attend because he had a meeting on the hill. Toby had   
taken copies of all   
their records and had promised to report back.   
  
Josh had been pacing in his office for 20 minutes when CJ walked in.  
  
"Ainsley called." she said "The arraignment has been set for   
tomorrow."  
  
"Okay thanks. What time?"  
  
"8:00 AM. Have you eaten dinner yet?"  
  
"Don't start ,CJ"  
  
"I'm just saying Josh you have to eat, because I'm not willing to   
face the wrath of Donna   
when she gets back here if you haven't been taking care of yourself."  
  
Josh smiled, picturing Donna admonishing them all for not taking care   
of themselves   
when she returned. Just then Toby strode in.  
  
"How did it go?" Josh asked  
  
"They're going to start working on it right away. Top priority."  
  
"Great. Did they say how long till we heard something?"  
  
"It's not an easy process, Josh. It could take awhile but they are   
going to move as fast   
as they can. They are going to put a full team on it. Work round the   
clock. We'll know as   
soon as they get anything."  
  
"How much, Toby?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's taken care of."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"One hundred thousand retainer against final expenses."  
  
"I'll need some time to liquidate a few things but I'll get it to   
them."  
  
"I said its taken care of Josh. Don't argue with me. You haven't   
slept in 2 days. Now go   
home and get some rest. There's nothing here that can't wait till   
tomorrow."  
  
"Toby I....."  
  
"I said go home Josh."  
  
"Ok -but you'll call me if there's any news right?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
After Josh left, CJ and Toby adjourned to the couch in her office.   
They sat quietly for a   
long time until CJ finally broke the silence.  
  
"A hundred grand is a lot of money, Toby"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Who says I did?"  
  
"They had to get the money somewhere Toby. They don't sound like the   
kind of   
company that carries a lot of accounts receivable."  
  
"You want to know why CJ? Honestly?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Because Donna isn't like the rest of us. She hasn't had time to   
become jaded, politics   
hasn't made her cynical yet. Or maybe she is just stronger than us   
and hasn't let it make   
her cynical. She still believes that good always wins in the end and   
she still believes that   
any righteous battle is worth fighting. And seeing her everyday helps   
me believe those   
things a little too. It helps me remember why I got into politics in   
the first place. And I'm   
not ready to give that up without a fight."  
  
"You really are a very sweet man Toby Ziegler"  
  
"Yeah well-don't spread it around."  
  
  
Wednesday  
11:00 PM  
DC Jail  
  
Donna lay on her bunk staring at the ceiling and wishing for just a   
few minutes of   
quiet. All night long she could hear the various shouts and moans of   
her fellow inmates.   
'Her fellow inmates'. The phrase made Donna cringe. How had it gotten   
this bad, this   
fast.  
  
Worse than anything, she wanted to see Josh. She wanted him to tell   
her that   
everything was going to be ok.  
  
Her stomach twisted in knots. She couldn't remember the last time   
she had eaten. It must   
have been yesterday-or maybe the day before. She hadn't even bothered   
to take any food   
tonight in the cafeteria. She knew she would never be able to keep it   
down.  
  
She wondered where Josh was right now. She sent up a silent prayer   
that he was all right.   
She hoped that Ainsley would keep her promise to look after him. She   
thought back to   
the kiss they had shared on his couch. Had that only been a little   
over   
24 hours ago. It seemed like an eternity. She wished that she could   
turn the clocks back   
and live in that moment forever. But the noise from outside her cell   
brought her back to   
reality and the tears began to flow as she stared at the ceiling   
while the minutes and hours   
ticked by,  
  
  
Thursday  
1:00 AM  
Josh's Apartment  
  
Josh lay staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Every time he close   
his eyes he pictured   
what Donna must be going through and it tore him up. He knew how much   
Donna   
enjoyed her friends and her job and he was sure that being cut off   
from them was torture   
for her. As strong as Donna was, he was certain that she was   
terrified. Anyone in her   
position would be. He tried not to picture what the body cavity   
search must have been   
like, tried not to picture strangers violating her body.  
  
What had she done to deserve this? How could Mandy possible hate her   
this much? Josh   
knew Mandy well enough to know that she only went after the person   
she intended. At   
first he had pondered the idea that this was all about getting back   
at him in some way but   
he quickly dismissed that. He couldn't think about Mandy now. He   
knew that Toby was   
right. His first concern had to be getting Donna out of jail then he   
would make sure   
Mandy got what she deserved. She was going to pay for every tear that   
Donna shed over   
this. He would see to it personally.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to Donna again. He wanted to be strong for   
her the way she   
had been strong so many times for him. He wondered why he had denied   
his feelings for   
so long? What had he been afraid of? Why hadn't he realized that her   
love was worth any   
of the repercussions that might come from it. He knew that it would   
take some time for   
Donna to recover from this once they got her home, and he made a vow   
to himself as he   
stared at the ceiling, that he would be there for her every step of   
the way.  
  
  
Thursday  
8:00 AM  
Courthouse  
  
As the officers escorted Donna down the hall towards the courtroom,   
she saw Ainsley in   
animated conversation with the prosecutor. Her hands were balled into   
fists and she was   
obviously upset. When she saw Donna approaching, she came to meet her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Donna asked , not really sure if she wanted to know.  
  
"They've added some charges." Ainsley said angrily. " They traced one   
of the offshore   
accounts to a Columbian drug lord named Ramon Rodriquez and now they   
are trying to   
link you to him."  
  
"Oh my God" Donna said with a look of shock on her face. "What does   
this mean?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
**  
CJ, Sam, Josh, Toby and Leo were all gathered around a television   
monitor in Leo's   
office watching a live feed of the arraignment. Josh's heart jumped   
when the camera   
caught Donna and Ainsley entering the courtroom. Ainsley was   
whispering intently and   
Donna had a stricken look on her face. This couldn't be good news.   
Josh's stomach   
began to constrict.  
**********************************************************************  
**  
Suddenly the bailiff said:  
  
"People vs. Donna Moss Docket number 45230A"  
  
Donna and Ainsley stepped up to the podium. The prosecutor stood at a   
similar one five   
feet away.  
  
"The people would like to point out that we have filed amended   
charges within the last 30   
minutes your honor. We have provided the defense with a copy and we   
have a copy for   
the bench also."  
  
"What are the charges?" the judge asked  
  
"Miss Moss is charged with cocaine trafficking, conspiracy to   
contribute cocaine, money   
laundering, illegal use of bank facilities, criminal conspiracy and   
racketeering."  
  
"How do you plead?" the judge asked.  
  
"Not guilty on all counts" Ainsley said as she recovered from the   
shock of hearing the   
charges read out loud." We request bail your honor" she said even   
though she knew it   
was useless.  
  
"The state strongly objects your honor. The defendant quite possibly   
has a large amount   
of cash hidden somewhere and she also has connections with powerful   
people who could   
easily facilitate her disappearance. We feel this makes her a strong   
flight risk."  
  
"Your honor, I respectfully disagree." Ainsley said ready to launch   
into what she knew   
was a futile argument.  
  
"Forget it Miss Hayes" the judge interrupted "Bail is denied. Well   
move forward as   
quickly as possible. I'll hear preliminary motions three weeks from   
today. Next case"  
  
And with that, the officers led Donna from the courthouse.  
**********************************************************************  
**  
A stunned and angry silence fell over Leo's office.  
  
"This is unreal" CJ screamed "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Obviously" Toby said through clenched teeth "we underestimated   
Mandy. I think it's   
time to take the gloves off and get down to business." he said as he   
stalked off towards   
his own office.  
  
Sam looked nervously at Josh who had been frozen to the same spot   
since he heard the   
charges . "Are you okay?" Sam asked putting his hand on his friends   
shoulder.  
  
"No" Josh responded "Not even close"  
  
  
Thursday  
9:30 AM  
Josh's office  
  
The morning press briefing had been a zoo, and CJ was hiding in   
Josh's office trying to   
escape the chaos for a few short minutes. News of the added drug   
charges had created a   
media frenzy. As she mentally planned how she was going to handle the   
rest of the day,   
CJ looked at Josh. She could see the pain clearly etched on his face.   
He was shuffling   
papers around on his desk and doing his best to pretend he wasn't   
simply waiting for the   
phone to ring. Finally it did.  
  
"Lyman" he barked into the phone  
  
"Hi Josh, its Ainsley"  
  
" How's Donna?"  
  
"Doing as well as can be expected. I think hearing all those charges   
read out loud   
shocked her, actually I think it shocked both of us. She's on her way   
back to the jail now"   
Ainsley sent up a quick prayer that her talk with the warden about   
strip searches had been   
successful and that Donna didn't have to endure another one upon her   
return.  
  
"When can I see her? You said we could arrange it after the   
arraignment."  
  
"I will Josh. I'll set it up for tomorrow. That's the best I'm going   
to be able to do. I'll get   
back to you with a time."  
  
"Okay. Thanks"  
  
Friday  
1:45 PM  
DC Jail  
  
Josh waited impatiently to clear the security checks needed before   
he would be allowed   
to see Donna. Sam had decided to accompany him but Josh barely   
noticed his   
presence. They passed through a metal detector, emptied the contents   
of their pockets and   
answered an endless series of questions about past criminal history   
etc. They were finally   
admitted to a small room with a series of glass partitions and   
instructed to sit at the first   
one.  
  
Josh tapped his hand impatiently waiting for Donna to arrive. When   
the door opened and   
he saw her-his heart jumped. Then he noticed the way she looked. Her   
shoulders were   
slumped, her eyes were downcast, her entire posture was in defeatist   
mode. When she   
looked up and saw Josh, her eyes lit up. Not the typical Donna Moss   
wattage but there   
was definitely a light. She moved quickly to the other side of the   
partition.  
  
"15 minutes" the guard said as he pushed Donna down into the   
chair. "And don't touch   
the glass."  
  
"Donna, honey. Are you ok?" Josh asked leaning as close as possible   
to the glass. He   
wanted to look at her, to know for sure that she was ok.  
  
"I'm fine Josh." Donna said tying to smile. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Don't worry about me" he said  
  
They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Sam realized that they   
were communicating   
things that mere words could never convey. Finally Donna broke the   
silence.  
  
"Ainsley said that you had a lead. She said that you might know who   
was behind this.   
She wouldn't tell me who though. She said you wanted to tell me   
yourself. Who is it   
Josh? Do you know?"  
  
Josh hesitated. He had begged Ainsley to let him be the one to tell   
Donna about Mandy.   
He wasn't sure how she was going to take the news. And now sitting   
here looking at the   
circles under her eyes and her sad, tired countenance, he wanted to   
shield her from the   
pain once again. But he knew he couldn't.  
  
"We think the damage is coming from a computer security firm called   
Simmons and   
West" he said. "They are a company right here in DC. And their PR   
chief is....Mandy   
Hampton"  
  
"What?" Donna asked with a look of disbelief on her face. Mandy?.   
Why? What had   
Donna ever done to her?  
  
Josh watched Donna eyes as she processed the information. It was   
almost more than he   
could stand. She looked unhappy-distant somehow-like it was all   
becoming more than   
she could handle.  
  
"Listen Donna. This is good news. Now that we know the source, we can   
trace things   
back and find a way to get you out of here," Sam said, speaking for   
the first time since   
they had arrived.  
  
Donna momentarily took her gaze off of Josh and looked towards Sam.   
The expression   
on her face was one of pure terror. She turned back to Josh.  
  
"Donna, what is it? Please say something."  
  
But Donna couldn't say a word. She was struck dumb with fear. Mandy   
had powerful   
friends. She had the clout to make this stick. All along she had   
harbored the hope that this   
was the work of a low level psycho. But for the first time she   
realized just how serious   
this had the potential to be. She realized that Mandy could take   
everything that mattered   
away from her forever, her friends, her job, her freedom and most   
importantly the man   
she loved.  
  
"Donna talk to me" Josh said louder and with more panic than he   
intended.  
  
"I'm ok" Donna said trying to look confident. She had to help Josh.   
She was worried   
about him. She wondered if he was next on Mandy's list. God she hoped   
not. She loved   
him so much, she didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"This is good Donna. Really. I'm gonna get you out of here. I   
promise. We have people   
working right now to track all of the transactions back to their   
source. It's only a matter   
of time. You believe that don't you"  
  
"Yes" Donna said as the guard yelled "5 more minutes"  
  
"Donna please tell me you're all right." Josh begged. The look on her   
face was making   
his heart ache.   
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
"You look tired. Are you getting any sleep"  
  
"Some"  
  
"You need to take care of yourself Donna"  
  
"I know"  
  
"How are things at the office?"  
  
"Don't worry about the office Donna. You'll be back there soon   
enough."  
  
"I hope so" Donna whispered.  
  
And all too soon the fifteen minutes was over. The guard approached   
Donna to take her   
back to her cell. "Josh leaned in and said "I love you Donna."  
  
"I love you too" she said.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Sam put his hand on Josh's shoulder. "Lets   
go" he said But   
Josh couldn't seem to stand up. His legs didn't want to work. It had   
all gone by so fast.   
He wanted to yell-to make the guard stop-to say that he wasn't done   
yet. There was so   
much more he wanted to say. Finally, wordlessly, he stood up and   
followed Sam out of   
the room.  
  
  
Friday  
5:00 PM  
Josh's Apartment  
  
Josh and Sam sat drinking scotch when Ainsley arrived. Sam had called   
her and asked   
her to meet them there and she could tell by his voice that the visit   
had not gone well.   
Sam let her in and she immediately crossed to the couch.  
  
"Are you ok Josh?" she asked as she watched him down what was left in   
his glass in one   
swallow.  
  
Josh couldn't find the words to describe how he was feeling. The look   
in Donna's eyes   
when she found out about Mandy had been devastating. It was like she   
lost hope. And   
that was the one thing Josh couldn't abide.  
  
"We have to get her out of there."  
  
"I know Josh"  
  
Josh got up wordlessly and went out to the balcony to stare at the   
city below. Ainsley   
started after him but Sam said "Let him be alone for awhile. The   
visit this afternoon was   
really tough on him."  
  
"I can imagine. How about you Sam-are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, seeing Donna this afternoon, in that place, it   
was awful. She looks   
so frightened. I know that place is horrible and it breaks my heart   
that she is there. And I   
also know the effect this is having on Josh. It's killing him to see   
her like that. Josh and   
Donna have been through so much lately, and now this. It makes me   
want to just find   
Mandy and strangle her. I hate myself for feeling that way but I do.   
As soon as we get   
Donna back here where she belongs, I'm personally going to make sure   
that Mandy   
pays."  
  
"I know Sam. I'm going to do everything I can to help Josh and Donna.   
And I've never   
even met Mandy Hampton but she seems like a woman in desperate need   
of a trip to the   
woodshed, as my daddy would say. And I would be honored if you would   
allow me to   
help you."  
  
"Deal. I just hope we get it done before there is any irreparable   
harm."  
  
"We will Sam. I'm far from defeated yet. These people don't know what   
they're dealing   
with here."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem"  
  
Ainsley suddenly had a realization. She didn't know Mandy Hampton and   
could never   
hope to understand her motivations. So she would leave the sleuthing   
to Toby and Sam   
and Josh. She would let them track down the information that would   
set Donna free. She   
would let CJ handle the press since she did it better than anyone.   
Her role was to make   
sure that Donna came through this intact, with as little damage as   
possible. And that was   
precisely what she intended to do.  
  
  
Saturday  
9:45 AM  
West Wing  
  
Toby, Sam, Josh and CJ were sifting through all of the new papers   
that have been faxed   
to them, trying to connect Simmons and West to as many of the   
companies in question as   
possible when the phone rang.  
  
"Josh Lyman. Oh hi Ainsley, what's up?...Really?....Are you sure it's   
ok?...Definitely.....I'm on my way.....I'll meet you there."  
  
Josh looks up at the others in the room as he grabs his coat and   
smiles. "Ainsley has   
arranged for me to have another visit with Donna today. I've got to   
meet her at the jail   
right now."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful" CJ beamed "Would it be ok if Toby and I came   
too. Just so Donna   
can see we're all behind her."  
  
"I don't see why not"  
  
"Send her my love" Sam said "I saw her yesterday so I'll stay here   
and keep going   
through these records."  
  
"Thanks buddy" Josh said as he slipped out the door with Sam and CJ   
close behind.  
  
Saturday  
10:30 AM  
DC Jail  
  
  
Josh sat in the same place as he had the day before and waited for   
Donna to enter the   
room. CJ and Toby sat nervously beside him. All three of their hearts   
dropped as soon as   
Donna entered the room. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. She   
had enormous dark   
circles under her eyes and her skin had taken on a gray pallor. She   
smiled when she saw   
them but it wasn't very convincing. Josh just wanted to jump over the   
glass partition and   
wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be ok.  
  
As she moved across the room and sat down in the chair on the   
opposite side of the glass,   
Josh noticed a large purple bruise on her cheekbone.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Josh choked out.   
  
"I'm fine" Donna said with a vacant look in her eyes. "It's nothing.   
I'm fine.  
  
"Donna, where did you get that bruise?" Josh thundered. Suddenly he   
felt CJ's hand on   
his shoulder and he realized that his anger and fear weren't helping   
Donna at all. He   
calmed himself down before he spoke again.  
  
"Sweetheart" he said more softly "Tell me what happened"  
  
"I didn't move fast enough this morning at breakfast when someone   
told me too" she said  
  
"What do you mean?" he said trying hard to maintain control  
  
"Don't worry, Josh. I can handle it" she said trying to alleviate   
some of the worry in his   
eyes.  
  
"Did you see a doctor?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine. Can we please not talk about it?"  
  
"Okay" Josh reluctantly dropped the subject but made a mental note to   
talk to Ainsley   
about moving Donna to a more secure location.  
  
"You look tired. Are you sleeping?" Josh asked though the answer was   
written all over   
her face.  
  
"Some" she hesitated then continued "Listen Josh I've been   
thinking....if I just say that I   
did it...and I tell them that it was all me......"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Josh, I saw the paper today. They were talking about starting an   
investigation of you. I   
can't let that happen. I'll say it was me."  
  
"What paper did you see Donna?" CJ asked making a mental note to   
destroy whatever   
reporter wrote it.  
  
"I'm not sure which one it was. Someone cut the article out and left   
it in my cell when I   
was at breakfast. I won't let that happen Josh. I won't let it happen   
to any of you. I don't   
care what anybody says."  
  
"Stop it Donna" Toby growled, finally unable to control his boiling   
anger any longer.   
They all turned to look at him. "Josh isn't going to get investigated   
and you are not going   
to plead guilty to something you didn't do and we're going to get you   
out of here before   
you end up with any more bruises."  
  
"But Toby........"  
  
"No buts Donna. I mean it. We are very very close to getting to the   
bottom of this."  
  
"I just don't want anybody else to get hurt."  
  
"No one will" except for Mandy Hampton he thought to himself, and she   
was most   
definitely going to hurt  
  
Suddenly Josh leaned towards the glass and his voice got very   
serious. "Do you trust me   
Donna?"  
  
"With all my heart and soul."  
  
"Then trust my word. I'm going to get you out of here and it's going   
to be soon. Do you   
believe me?"  
  
"Yes I do" Donna said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry.   
I know you're all   
working as hard as you can. I'll try to be stronger."  
  
"You are plenty strong Donna. This is a horrible situation. I just   
need you to hang on for   
a little while longer."  
  
"I will"  
  
The guard started to move towards Donna and Josh knew their time was   
up. He locked   
eyes with her and said "I love you"  
  
"I love you too" she said "And I really do trust you"  
  
"Good" he said  
  
She turned to Toby and CJ and said "Thanks for coming"  
  
"We'll see you soon" Toby said  
  
  
Saturday  
7:00 PM  
Josh's apartment  
  
Josh had returned from the west wing to find the entire contents of   
Donna's apartment in   
his living room. The furniture belonged to the landlord, so Josh had   
only had to worry   
about getting Donnas personal belongings out. He had luckily been   
able to find a moving   
company willing to do it on such short notice. He reached down and   
opened a   
box marked bathroom and was staring wistfully at an amazing array of   
shampoos and   
body washes that helped to create the scent that was singularly   
Donna. He was broken out   
of his reverie by a knock at the door. He opened to find Ainsley   
carrying an armload of   
Styrofoam takeout containers.  
  
"Let me help you with those" Josh said "What's in them anyway."  
  
"A healthy meal from Antonio's and you're going to eat it." Ainsley   
said stubbornly. "I   
promised Donna I'd watch over you till she gets back and I don't   
break my promises."  
  
"I'm gonna pass on the obvious "read my lips" joke here Ainsley   
because I appreciate   
you getting me an extra visit with Donna."  
  
"Gee thanks. How was she today?" Ainsley shouted to the kitchen where   
Josh was   
getting plates and silverware.  
  
"She's holding on but just barely. She has a nasty bruise on her   
face. She won't say   
exactly how it happened but I have a pretty good idea. I need you   
talk to the warden   
about the security in that place."  
  
"I will" Ainsley promised. "First thing in the morning"  
  
"Is this all Donna's stuff?" Ainsley asked gesturing at the boxes  
  
"Yeah, I had it packed up. The landlord was threatening to throw it   
out on the street so I   
just had it brought here. I never liked the neighborhood Donna lived   
in anyway. This will   
give me an excuse to insist she get a new apartment in a better area."  
  
"Like this neighborhood perhaps?" Ainsley asked with a knowing smile  
  
Josh's eyes told the whole story as he looked back at Ainsley.  
  
"I'll keep my fingers crossed" she said  
  
As soon as Josh had eaten his entire dinner, he carried the dishes to   
the kitchen. When he   
returned to the living room Ainsley was gathering up her things and   
getting ready to   
leave.  
  
"Now the second part of my promise to Donna. Go to bed Josh. Get a   
good nights sleep."  
  
"I will Ainsley, thanks. Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I think I'm gonna stop by Sam's and discuss some legal   
strategy"   
she said trying to sound nonchalant. When she looked up she caught a   
definite twinkle in   
Josh's eye.  
  
Good luck with that" Josh smiled. "I'll keep my fingers crossed." He   
said as he winked at   
her.  
  
She ducked her head on the way out the door hoping Josh didn't see   
her blush.  
  
  
Josh turned back to the boxes until he located the ones labeled   
bedroom. He searched   
through them until he found Donna's pillow. As he removed it from the   
box, he heard   
something fall to the floor. His heart lurched when he looked down   
and saw Donna's   
campaign ID. He didn't even realize that she had kept it. His   
thoughts drifted back to   
New Hampshire. She had been so uncertain of herself then. Dr Freeride   
had robbed her of   
all of her self-confidence. She had been so frightened, yet so   
determined to find a new   
start. Her optimism and her love of life had shown through even then.   
Josh wasn't going   
to let that part of her be destroyed. He grabbed the pillow and   
moved back to the   
bedroom and threw it on the bed. After he had showered, he crawled   
under the covers and   
pulled the pillow close to him. It still smelled like Donna and he   
could almost imagine   
her laying there with him.  
  
"Soon Donnatella" he whispered. "Soon"  
  
  
Sunday  
10:45 AM  
DC Jail  
Recreation Yard  
  
Donna stood against the wall of the building all by herself. She   
couldn't even manage to   
enjoy the spring air. She just wanted to retreat to her cell. The   
noise of the yard was going   
through her head like a knife through butter. Suddenly a large group   
of women   
approached her.  
  
"Hey Blondie, why so unsociable" one of them asked as they closed in   
on her effectively   
pinning her to the wall.  
  
"No reason" Donna stammered. I'm just not feeling well.  
  
"You think you're too good for us Miss White House?" another of the   
women asked.  
  
Donna's heart was now pounding in her ears as she looked around for a   
way to escape.   
"No, as I said, I just don't feel well."  
  
"Well, we just want to make sure you know missy. We don't care who   
your old boss was.   
This is our yard and we run things around here." As she finished her   
sentence, her fist   
connected with Donnas jaw. Donna's head snapped back and she saw   
stars. Before she   
could think, she felt another fist slam into her stomach. She was   
gasping for air. She   
couldn't get enough breath to call for help. Blood was pouring from   
her nose and mouth.   
Where were the guards? She wondered. Donna's panic became as intense   
as her pain. She   
was leaning over trying to protect herself when she felt a knee rise   
up and make contact   
with her forehead. The world started to spin but not before Donna   
felt another fist slam   
into her stomach. As she lost consciousness, she was vaguely aware of   
feet slamming into   
her back and head. And then there was just darkness.  
  
  
  
Sunday  
12:25 PM  
Josh's apartment  
  
  
Josh, Sam, CJ and Toby continued to try to make sense of all the   
papers strewn about   
Josh's apartment. Since their visits with Donna, they all seemed to   
be attacking the task   
with a renewed sense of determination.  
  
Sam had yet to tell Josh everything he knew about Donna's second body   
cavity search.   
He couldn't get the pain in Donna's voice out of his head. She was   
like the little sister he   
never had. He loved her, and he knew that Josh loved her too. Telling   
Josh what he knew   
would only make an already bad situation worse.   
  
CJ and Toby had waited until they were alone in his office before   
they discussed their   
visit with Donna. The bruise on her cheek had been a jolt to both of   
them. It brought the   
entire situation into sharp focus. Mandy was playing a very dangerous   
game, one that   
could have tragic results if they didn't move fast.   
  
They had even convinced Leo to help them on the belief that every   
extra set of hands   
helped.  
  
The "cyber sleuths", as they had been nicknamed, were continuing to   
move along with   
their investigation and the staff was attacking it from a different   
angle. They were trying   
to document Mandy's involvement with Simmons and West. Once the   
transactions were   
traced back, they would need to find a way to attribute all this   
chaos to Mandy.   
  
Ainsley was furiously taking notes as they yelled facts back and   
forth hoping that she   
would find something she could take to a judge to convince him to   
give Donna bail.   
  
At the sound of a cell phone ringing, everyone looked for his or hers.  
  
"It's me" Ainsley says as she flipped her phone open. "Ainsley Hayes.   
Oh no. Oh no. Oh   
my God. All right. I'm on my way. I'll be right there. Tell her I'll   
be right there.   
Goodbye."  
  
"What is it?" Josh asked with panic rising in his voice "Is it Donna?"  
  
"Yes" Ainsley said trying to remain calm as the whole room on full   
alert." There was   
apparently some kind of altercation. She is in the prison infirmary."  
  
"I'm going with you" Josh said  
  
"Josh..." Ainsley started but she knew it was no use.  
  
"Look, I'm a lawyer, too. You can get me in." he turned to Leo and   
said "I'm sorry Leo   
but I quit."  
  
Leo waved him off. "Josh, this isn't the time."  
  
"But White House policy forbids...."  
  
"Forget policy right now Josh just go"  
  
"I'll work something out" Ainsley said "I'll make sure you get to see   
her Josh."  
  
And with that they disappeared out the door almost at a dead run.  
  
  
Sunday  
12:50 PM  
DC Jail  
  
Ainsley had been in whispered conversation with the warden since they   
arrived. It   
seemed innocent enough but Ainsley had a look in her eyes Josh had   
never seen before. It   
almost seemed as if she was threatening him. Maybe claiming that his   
guards were   
negligent in allowing this to happen. Josh really didn't care what   
her argument was. He   
just hoped she was successful because he had no intention of leaving   
here without seeing   
Donna. Suddenly, Ainsley moved toward him and said "Let's go". Josh   
didn't need to be   
asked twice and followed her immediately.  
  
As they approached the infirmary, Josh saw Donna through the window.   
She was lying   
on the bed with her head propped up and her eyes closed. He felt the   
anger welling up in   
his chest but he knew that he had to control it. Donna needed him to   
remain in control.  
  
He approached the doctor who was studying her chart. Ainsley was   
right on his heels.  
  
"How is she? Is she alright?" he demanded  
  
"Who are you?" the doctor asked.  
  
Ainsley stepped around Josh and extended her hand. "Ainsley Hayes   
doctor. I'm Ms   
Moss's attorney. Mr. Lyman is also an attorney." She said hoping the   
doctor didn't push it   
any farther. "How is she?"  
  
"Her condition is stable. She has a fairly serious concussion but we   
don't believe that her   
skull is fractured. We will be watching her carefully for the next 48   
hours. She has four   
broken ribs and an assortment of contusions. Her jaw was dislocated   
but we have put it   
back in place. I am waiting for more x-rays to come down from the   
lab. I believe that she   
has a broken left arm and several broken fingers on her right hand.   
She will be in a   
considerable amount of pain for awhile but I have every reason to   
believe that she will   
make a complete recovery."  
  
Josh could barely breathe. He hadn't taken his eyes off Donna's still   
form the entire time   
the doctor had been speaking. Suddenly he wheeled around to face the   
warden.  
  
"How did this happen? How did you allow this to happen? Don't you   
have guards in this   
place? Don't you..."  
  
"Josh" Ainsley cut in and stopped him before he went any   
further "This wont help   
anything."  
  
"I want her seen by a specialist. I want her moved to the hospital."   
Josh said  
  
"We can't allow her to be moved at this point" the warden   
said "However, I'll certainly   
help in any way I can if you would like her to be examined by an   
outside physician."  
  
"That's exactly what I want" Josh snapped  
  
"I'll make the arrangements right away" Ainsley said  
  
Josh's eyes turned back to Donna "Can I see her?"  
  
"She's not conscious right now" the doctor countered.  
  
"It doesn't matter" Josh said "I need to talk to her. She'll hear me."  
  
The doctor shot a questioning look at the warden who said "Two   
minutes Mr. Lyman"  
  
"Thanks" Josh said moving immediately towards the door to Donna's room  
  
"Hi sweetheart" he whispered as he lifted her hand to his mouth and   
planted a kiss in the   
palm. "I only have a few minutes. I just wanted to tell you that I   
love you. We all do.   
We're gonna get you out of here, I promise. You just hold on, okay?   
I'll be back to get   
you soon. I love you, Donna" he said as he planted a soft kiss on her   
lips.  
  
  
  
Sunday  
2:35 PM  
Josh's apartment  
  
Josh charged back into the apartment barely containing his fury with   
Ainsley close   
behind.   
  
"How's Donna?" Sam asked   
  
"Not good" Josh said "The doctor said he expects a full recovery but...  
I mean she   
looks...and she's so pale.." Josh couldn't continue and CJ enveloped   
him in a tight   
embrace.  
  
"She has a concussion" Ainsley said "broken ribs, a broken arm and   
some broken fingers.   
Her jaw was dislocated but it has been repaired. They are watching   
her closely for signs   
of brain swelling or internal bleeding"  
  
"Oh God" CJ whispered into Josh's shoulder "Poor Donna"  
  
Sam couldn't stand to hear anymore. The descriptions of Donna's   
injuries were more   
than he could take. He liked to think he had a good legal mind. And   
yet he couldn't find   
anyway to help Donna. He couldn't think of any strategy to get her   
out of this horrible   
situation that threatened to destroy her. And Sam knew for certain   
that anything that   
destroyed Donna would surely destroy Josh too. There had to be a   
solution. Sam just   
prayed he could find it before it was too late, before Donna ended up   
damaged beyond   
repair either physically or emotionally.  
  
Toby moved back to the piles of paperwork stacked on every flat   
surface in the living   
room. His jaw was clenched in anger. He knew that he needed to keep   
himself together.   
He needed to channel his anger. He had never felt this helpless in   
his entire life. He was   
wordlessly searching through Donna's bank records for some kind of   
clue when CJ   
approached him.  
  
"We have to find a way out of this" CJ said angrily. "We have to get   
Donna out of there   
before something even worse happens."  
  
"Don't you think I know that CJ" Toby snapped "Don't you think it is   
driving me crazy   
that we know who is behind all this and can't prove it? Don't you   
think that I would give   
anything to be able to fix this right now? Don't you think I would   
trade places with her   
right this second so she didn't have to endure any more pain?"  
  
"I'm sorry Toby. I know you would. I'm just so angry I could spit.   
Donna and Josh have   
been through so much in the last year. They deserve a little   
happiness. I'm just afraid that   
this is going to set them both back."  
  
"Here's what we have to do" Toby said loudly enough to get the   
attention of everyone in   
the apartment. "We all have to find a way to channel our anger to a   
more positive end.   
We need to buckle down and find what we need to free Donna by any   
means necessary.   
Because the sooner we do that, the sooner we can make sure Mandy gets   
what's coming   
to her."  
  
With that, he went right back to sorting through records and was   
soon joined by Sam and   
CJ.  
  
Ainsley thought to herself how wrong her initial impression had been   
of these people.   
She was proud to stand beside them. Proud to call them friends. She   
felt as though she let   
them down by not getting Donna out on bail. She made up her mind to   
find a way to get   
Donna home.  
  
Josh surveyed all of the activity around him. He knew how lucky he   
was to have such   
good friends, and how lucky Donna was. He knew that between all of   
them, they would   
be able to find a way to bring Donna home. He just prayed that it   
wouldn't be too late.   
That Donna would still be whole both physically and emotionally. He   
was scared because   
he felt her slipping away from him. She was trying to be strong but   
this situation was   
quickly becoming unbearable. He had to get her out of that place.   
Bring her home where   
he could take care of her and help her heal. Nothing he had ever   
accomplished in his life   
would mean anything if he couldn't save Donna.  
  
  
  
Sunday  
8:00 PM  
Mandy's Hotel Room  
  
  
"Excellent. That's even better than I hoped for. I guess the girls   
got a little carried away.   
Tell them I'll make sure they get duly compensated" Mandy said with a   
laugh.  
  
"Will do, Ms. Hampton. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready to take the next step."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you soon then."  
  
Mandy disconnected, threw the phone on the bed, and walked to the   
balcony to enjoy the   
beautiful spring night. The calm of her hotel room was in direct   
contrast to the frantic   
activity across town at Josh's apartment.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

I'm getting really tired of hiding. I've been trying to keep a low   
profile ever since I got   
back into town. It's best if Josh doesn't know I'm here-yet. I'll   
reveal myself when the   
time is right. When I've won. But for right now I have to be content   
to watch from a   
distance. To watch the slow and steady decline of Miss Donna Moss.   
And to watch   
Josh's reaction when he realizes that his white horse has come up   
lame this time. I always   
knew that hero complex of his would get him into trouble.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday  
6:30 AM  
Prison Infirmary  
  
Donna awoke, scared and confused by her surroundings. It took her a   
moment to realize   
where she was. She tried to sit up but was stopped by sharp pain in   
her chest and   
abdomen.  
  
Suddenly, all of the memories came flooding back. The altercation in   
the prison yard, the   
doctors, the pain. She remembered hearing Josh's voice and wondered   
if she had dreamt   
that. She could almost feel him touching her hand. She closed her   
eyes and tried to focus   
on Josh-to forget the pain.  
  
She tried desperately to push down the fear and the despair that   
enveloped her. She   
wanted to be strong. Josh had asked her to trust him, and she did,   
but she wasn't sure how   
much longer she could hang on. She felt the fists and the feet of the   
other inmates in the   
yard, she felt the rough hands of the guards during the body cavity   
searches. She   
wondered if she would ever be able to get past this. Would Josh ever   
be able to love her   
after this? Would he ever want to touch her again and would she ever   
want to be   
touched? There would always be people who believed that she was   
guilty no matter what.   
Would she become a political liability? Was she going to have a job   
to go back to?  
  
Oh, God. Even if she did get exonerated was her life ruined? Had   
Mandy won? Was that   
the plan all along?  
  
Suddenly Donna clutched her chest, the pain becoming more intense.   
Her heart was   
pounding like a drum. She was having trouble catching her breath. She   
searched   
frantically for the call button as she felt dizziness begin to take   
over. Her hands were   
shaking badly, but even if they hadn't been, her injuries made   
pushing the small button   
difficult if not impossible. She wanted to scream-but no sound would   
come out. Her   
vocal cords were frozen with fear. She suddenly wondered if this was   
what going crazy   
felt like. Her world was suddenly a very disturbing place.  
  
The nurse entered the room and saw Donna's distress. She left and   
returned a few   
minutes later with a syringe, which she injected into Donna's iv tube.  
  
"This will help." she said  
  
But somehow Donna had her doubts.  
  
  
  
Monday   
9:00 AM  
Toby's Office  
  
Josh had been quiet, verging on silent, since his return from the   
prison last night. Toby   
knew that he needed to talk about his feelings. They had all learned   
the hard way what   
happened to Josh when he kept his feelings bottled up. Toby   
understood Josh's fears. He   
knew helplessness was the worst feeling in the world for a man like   
Josh-a man who was   
used to being a problem solver. He picked up the phone to call   
the "cyber-sleuths" for the   
third time that morning. He desperately wanted a piece of good news   
to give to his friend.  
  
  
  
Monday  
9:15 AM  
Josh's office  
  
  
Josh heard someone rap on his doorframe and looked up to see Toby   
standing in the   
doorway.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Josh, I may have some good news for you." Toby said cautiously  
  
"I could sure use it, Toby."  
  
"The "sleuths" may have a lead."  
  
Josh's head snapped up, "Really?"  
  
"Don't get excited yet. They don't have anything concrete but they   
feel they are very   
close."  
  
"How long until we know?"  
  
"Two days-three tops."  
  
"Oh God Toby, I hope you're right. We have to get her out of that   
place."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can feel her slipping away," Josh said running his hands through   
his hair "And there's   
nothing I can do about it. I feel utterly helpless. She was there for   
me when I needed her   
and now I'm letting her down."  
  
"You're not letting her down, Josh. She knows you're doing everything   
you can."  
  
"Unfortunately, that's not enough" Josh said wryly  
  
"Now you know how she felt after you were shot. She wanted to make   
you well right   
away. It almost killed her to watch you suffer through the early   
stages of your recovery.   
But she came to understand that she couldn't snap her fingers and   
make everything   
better. There was a process that needed to be followed. And now   
you're finding out the   
same thing. Donna is going through something very frightening, it   
isn't going to   
disappear overnight."  
  
"What if I'm not as strong as her? What if I can't save her the way   
she saved me? What if   
I fail?"  
  
"You won't fail, Josh."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I wont let you" Toby stated matter-of-factly. Then he turned to   
leave.  
  
"Hey Toby?" Josh called as he reached the door  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You really are a good person, you know that?"  
  
"Don't spread it around" Toby said realizing that this was the second   
time he had been   
told that this week. As soon as Donna was safely home, he thought, he   
was going to have   
to dispel all the myths about his nice-ness.  
  
  
  
  
Monday  
10:00 AM  
Prison Infirmary  
  
Ainsley slipped into Donna's room and was immediately shocked by her   
friend's   
appearance. It wasn't just the bruising or the cuts; it was the look   
in Donna's eyes and her   
entire demeanor. She looked-for lack of a better word---terrified.   
Fear seemed to ooze   
out of every pore in her body.  
  
Ainsley approached the bed slowly. When she placed her hand on   
Donna's arm, Donna   
recoiled pushing herself as far away as she could without tumbling   
off the other side of   
the bed.  
  
"Donna are you ok?" Ainsley asked, even though the answer was quite   
obviously no.  
  
"Sure, I'm fine" Donna said vacantly  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Listen, Donna. I talked to the warden. He has agreed that it would   
be best if we placed   
you in isolation for a while. It will be safer for you there."  
  
Donna stared at Ainsley, her fear growing even more intense. "I'm   
going to be here for a   
long time aren't I?"  
  
"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I think it would be best   
for now"  
  
"Okay" Donna said "Whatever you want"  
  
"Donna, look at me! We haven't given up. We can beat this. It's just   
going to take a little   
time ok? Don't give up hope."  
  
"I'm not." Donna said even though her eyes told a different story.  
  
"I'm going to try to arrange for everyone to come and visit you as   
soon as you're out of   
the infirmary. Ainsley said hoping to raise her friend's spirits.  
  
"Really? I'd like that." Donna said. Then the insecurity and fear   
that she had managed to   
forget for a brief moment returned. "But I know that everyone is busy-  
you know-  
running a country and all. If they're too busy-I understand."  
  
"Don't do this Donna" Ainsley begged "Don't give up on us now."  
  
"I'm not. I'm just being realistic."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
8:00 AM  
DC Jail  
  
Two days passed before Ainsley could get the warden to agree to her   
plan for a large-  
scale visitation. She wanted everyone to visit at the same time,   
hoping that, as a group,   
they would be able to bolster Donna's spirits. It had taken equal   
parts of cajoling and   
threatening but the visit was finally arranged.  
  
One of Ainsley's hard won concessions was that the visit could take   
place in the   
minimum-security visitation room. They would still have to deal with   
a glass partition,   
but at least the room offered a little more privacy.  
  
The guard opened the door in the rear of the room and Donna shuffled   
in. It was obvious   
that she was in pain. But the thing that struck Josh, in fact the   
thing that struck them all   
was the look in her eyes. It was fear, pure and simple. There was no   
escaping it. She   
inched over to the chair directly across from Josh and sat down.  
  
"Donna?" he asked tentatively "Are you ok sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm fine." she said "Are you ok? You look tired-have you been   
getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Donna. What did the Dr. say?"  
  
"He said I'm fine. Just a concussion, no fracture."  
  
"Donna, I still want you to be seen in a real hospital. I'm gonna   
try..."  
  
"NO!" her scream startled everyone in the room.  
  
"Donna? What is it?"  
  
"No hospital visits. I won't go. I won't leave here because when I   
come back they will do   
another...another search." she said as she struggled to hold back her   
tears.  
  
At that precise instant, Josh knew what it felt like to have your   
heart break. He was   
completely overcome with feelings of helplessness. He peered deep   
into Donna's eyes   
looking for some trace of the light that used to reside there. He   
could still see it, well feel   
it more than see it, but it was buried under so much fear and pain   
that he wondered what   
it was going to take to get it back again. Whatever it took, he knew   
he was willing to do   
it.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Whatever you want." Josh said soothingly and Donna seemed to   
calm a little.  
  
"Listen Donna" Toby said stepping towards the window. He desperately   
wanted to give   
her something to hold on to. "The cyber sleuths think they have a   
solid lead. They are   
close-very close. So I just need you to hold on for a little while   
longer. Then we can get   
you back to work because frankly, we're all tired of trying to handle   
Josh without you   
and the temp pool has barricaded their door and they are refusing to   
send anyone else   
up."  
  
A small played on Donna's lips.  
  
"Do you really think I'll be back soon?" she asked earnestly.  
  
"I know you will" Toby said trying to impart some of his confidence   
to Donna  
  
"But after everything that's been said, everything that's been   
written in the paper...I'm   
not sure the President will want me to come back.."  
  
"Don't even say that" CJ jumped in "I'll handle the media. Everything   
will be fine. I have   
a list you know" she whispered conspiratorially "Its of all the   
people who have pissed me   
off by the way they handled this story. I'm gonna start at the top   
and work my way down   
and by the time I'm done, there are gonna be writers crying over   
their laptops from one   
end of this country to the other."  
  
"Oh goody. I haven't seen CJ decimate the press corps in quite   
awhile." Sam said, hoping   
that his light-hearted tone might brighten Donna's spirits.   
  
The warden came in to signal that the visit was over.  
  
Josh leaned forward, not caring anymore about the rules, and placed   
his open hand   
against the glass. Donna looked at him with tears in her eyes and   
placed her hand on the   
other side desperately trying to feel his touch through the glass.  
  
"I love you," he said  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Hold on, Donna. I'll be back soon"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
9:45 AM  
West Wing  
  
The ride back to the White House was silent. Each staff member was   
lost in his or her   
own thoughts. Each trying desperately to think of a solution that   
would get them out of   
this nightmare. When they finally made it back to the west wing, they   
scattered.  
  
CJ was surprised when Carol poked her head in to say that Ainsley was   
here to see her.  
  
"Send her in," CJ said  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm just getting ready for my next briefing. I   
didn't expect to see you   
here."  
  
"I won't keep you. I was just here to clean out my desk."  
  
"Have a seat"  
  
"CJ, I just wanted to ask you about what Toby said. I mean...is it   
true? Are they really   
close to finding some evidence I can use or was he just trying to   
give Donna some hope."  
  
"Both I think. I know Toby's been pushing hard so I think they should   
have something   
soon."  
  
"They better" Ainsley said, "I don't know how much longer Donna can   
hold on."  
  
"Listen, Ainsley. I appreciate all of the sacrifices you've made and   
everything you've   
done for us so far and I know this is asking a lot but...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you realize that getting Donna home isn't the end right?  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Once Donna's home and safe, I want to-no I NEED to-make sure that   
Mandy gets   
what's coming to her"  
  
"Amen. Just let me know what I can do."  
  
"Well its up to we members of the sisterhood to police our own ranks.   
We have to deal   
with troublemakers in our own way."  
  
"Count me in"  
  
"Excellent"  
  
  
  
Toby walked into Leo's outer office and Margaret motioned for him to   
go right in.  
  
"How'd it go?" Leo asked without preamble  
  
"Not well," Toby said as he sunk down into a chair. "Not well at all."  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"Just help me find a way to get her out of there Leo. And then turn   
your head while I   
obliterate Mandy Hampton from the face of the earth."  
  
"It really got to you didn't it Toby?"  
  
"It's the look in her eyes Leo. Like she's drowning. Like she's   
flailing away in the   
middle of the ocean. And as long as she's in that place, no one can   
reach her. And the   
only way we can fix things is to get her out of there"  
  
"Then that's what we have to do."  
  
"I know." Toby said as he headed back to his office to call   
the "cyber sleuths" yet again.  
  
"Hey Toby." Leo called after him  
  
"If you're planning on telling me I'm a nice person Leo skip it, I   
never want to hear those   
words again." He said without turning back to see the smile on Leos   
face.  
  
  
  
What do you know about body cavity searches? Josh asked as soon as   
Sam walked into   
his office.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked nervously  
  
"I just want to know. I mean-if the search that Donna went through   
the night she got   
arrested was bad enough to make her not want to leave that place to   
go to a hospital for   
fear of going through it again----well----I want to know Sam."  
  
Sam bit his lip. He knew that eventually Josh would find out about   
the second search and   
decided it was better to hear it from him.  
  
"Josh, sit down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just sit down."  
  
"What is it Sam?"  
  
"There was a second search, Josh."  
  
"What? When? Why wasn't I told? And why do you know about it and I   
don't?" Josh   
thundered.  
  
"Calm down. I was at Ainsley's apartment when Donna called her."  
  
"When was this Sam?"  
  
"It was the day of the interrogation. After they brought her back   
from the police station.   
She knew she had to leave again the next day for the arraignment and   
she wanted Ainsley   
to make sure she didn't have to go through another search."  
  
"What did she say?" Josh asked, no longer able to mask his fury  
  
"She said that she thought they were trying to send her a message   
with the second search"   
Sam tried to choose his words wisely knowing that Josh was about to   
blow up. They were   
rough...there was bruising..."  
  
A loud crash interrupted Sam's words as Josh swept everything off of   
the top of his desk   
and sent it sailing. It was quickly followed by all of the books   
being tossed off the closest   
shelf of the bookcase.  
  
"What the hell happened?" CJ asked as she and Ainsley ran through the   
door. They were   
greeted by the sight of Sam's eyes as wide as saucers and Josh,   
standing in the rubble,   
looking for something else to throw.  
  
Suddenly Toby appeared breathlessly in the doorway, not even pausing   
to notice the   
carnage around him.  
  
"They did it," he said as all eyes turned to him "They found the   
evidence."  
  
"Really?" Josh asked stepping over the piles of books and papers "Are   
they sure?"  
  
"We're meeting them at Houlihans in 30 minutes." Toby said grasping   
his shoulders.   
"This is it, we're gonna get her out."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go."  
  
With that Josh and Toby bolted from the office with Ainsley right   
behind.  
  
"Call us as soon as you know anything" Sam called after their   
retreating backs as he and   
CJ leaned over to pick up the mess and try to restore order to Josh's   
office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday  
11:30 AM  
Houlihan's Pub  
  
Josh looked nervously from Ainsley to the "cyber sleuth" whose name   
he had found out   
was Chad (no last name just Chad) and back again.  
  
"What exactly do these records prove?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"It's actually quite simple" Chad said with an elusive smile. "We   
were able to track each   
of the cash deposit records back to a single source. In other words,   
each deposit was   
made from the same terminal meaning that the same teller information   
was used for each   
one."  
  
"What are the odds" Toby asked "that a person would use the same   
teller every time they   
went to a bank that size?"  
  
"Astronomical" Chad replied "But we can actually do better than that.   
We can prove that   
even though these deposits occurred over a four month span according   
to Ms Moss' bank   
records, they were all actually entered on one of three dates within   
the last three weeks."  
  
"What are you saying?" Josh asked.   
  
"Someone deliberately altered the records after the fact. We have   
absolutely irrefutable   
proof. Now if you need to know who did it, that will take awhile   
longer."  
  
"We know who did it" Toby growled. "And believe me she will pay   
dearly."  
  
"So do you want us to keep digging?" Chad asked  
  
"Absolutely" Toby said, "I want every single transaction from the   
bank, the landlord and   
the credit card companies tracked. I also want some concrete proof of   
the source of all   
this destruction."  
  
"Will do." Chad said. "If you don't need anything else I'll get back   
to work."  
  
"Thanks, Chad," Toby said, "I'll be in touch."  
  
"Thank you," Josh said standing up and shaking Chad's hand "You may   
literally have   
saved a life."  
  
As soon as Chad left the table, Toby and Josh both turned expectantly   
to Ainsley who   
was studying the printouts that Chad had given her.   
  
"Is it enough?" Josh asked. "Can we get her out?"  
  
"Well, it's certainly enough to get me another bail hearing" she said   
rising from her chair.   
I'm on my way over to the DA's office and I'll set up a hearing from   
there. I'll call you   
as soon as I have the particulars.  
  
  
Wednesday  
4:45 PM  
DC Courthouse  
  
Josh sat nervously in the last row of seats in the courtroom. He was   
both thankful and   
amazed that Ainsley had managed to get a bail hearing so quickly. He   
was grateful to her   
for the way she had come through for Donna. Josh knew how hard it had   
been for   
Ainsley to quit her job at the White House but she had done it   
without a word of   
complaint. He made a mental note to talk to Leo after this was all   
over about hiring her   
back; she had certainly proven her loyalty to all of them. Not bad   
for a republican, he   
thought.  
  
Finally the bailiff called the case and Josh's heart was in his   
throat.  
  
"People vs. Donna Moss docket number 45230A"  
  
"Didn't I already hear this one?" the judge asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Ainsley said seizing the reins "We are here to reopen the   
matter of bail. I   
believe that the new evidence before you, your honor, casts serious   
doubts on the   
prosecutions claims that Ms Moss has a large hidden stash of cash   
which she will use to   
escape. The evidence in fact proves that no such cash ever existed."  
  
"We're not trying the case here Miss Hayes, we're only talking about   
bail. And why isn't   
your client present?"  
  
Ainsley continued undaunted. "My client, sir, is currently recovering   
from serious   
injuries she received inside the prison walls and is therefore unable   
to attend. I realize   
that we are not trying the case here, however, the prosecution   
contends that Ms Moss is a   
flight risk because she has access to a large cash reserve and the   
fact that such a reserve   
never existed means the risk of flight moves from likely to minimal."  
  
"I'm sure that your honor is aware that the defendant is employed at   
the White House. I   
would say that she would therefore have connections which would still   
make her a flight   
risk." The prosecutor said  
  
"Oh come off it" Ainsley said losing just a bit of her southern   
charm "I hardly think that   
the president is going to smuggle her out of the country on Air Force   
One."  
  
"Still...." The prosecutor began but Ainsley cut him off  
  
"Your honor. We do not agree with the prosecutions assessment of Ms   
Moss's flight risk   
but we are willing to agree to electronic monitoring in order to ease   
their mind."  
  
"Your honor, we still contend...  
  
This time it was the judge that interrupted the prosecutor. "Miss   
Hayes makes a good   
case here counselor. So I'm going to try to make both of you happy.   
Miss Moss can have   
bail under the following conditions: 250,000 dollars cash or bond and   
24 hour electronic   
monitoring with daily "in person" check-ins. Anything else?"  
  
"No sir" the prosecutor mumbled.  
  
"No sir, thank you sir" Ainsley beamed.  
  
"That's all then" the judge said  
  
Ainsley turned around and bounded to the back of the courtroom and   
gave Josh a huge   
hug.  
  
"We did it," she said jubilantly.  
  
"Thank you" he said brushing back a tear. "Now how do we go about   
getting her out?"  
  
"You arrange for the bail. Its 250,000 cash or bond. That means   
you'll have to come up   
with 10% in cash and collateral for the rest. Can you do it?"  
  
"No problem. I'll find a way."  
  
"Good. While you're doing that I'll go and make the arrangements for   
the electronic   
monitoring. We should be able to get her out first thing tomorrow   
morning."  
  
"Ok then, lets get to work" Josh said  
  
"Hold on Donnatella, for just a few more hours," he whispered as he   
ran out of the   
courthouse towards his car.  
  
  
  
7:00 PM  
Mandy's Hotel Room  
  
"What do you mean she's being released on bail?" Mandy screamed into   
the phone.  
  
"Just what I said." The voice on the other end answered. "They   
presented new evidence   
to the judge, and he thought it was compelling enough that he granted   
her bail."  
  
"What new evidence?" Mandy asked with just a hint of fear inching   
into her voice.  
  
"I'm not sure but I'll let you know as soon as I find out."  
  
"You do that-and soon" Mandy hissed as she hung up the phone.  
  
So Josh, she thought, you're a little smarter than I gave you credit   
for. You've managed   
to score a temporary reprieve for the fair maiden. But I haven't come   
this far just to give   
up when I hit a little snag. I just need to do a little revising of   
my plan. But trust me-this   
isn't over.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe that little witch made bail. New evidence they said.   
That's why she got   
out---new evidence. What the hell evidence could they have found? I   
covered my tracks   
well. I know I did. This no time to panic. There is no way I can ever   
be tied to any of this.   
In fact, I've managed to find the perfect dupe. Poor, stupid Larry.   
He called me last night   
and told me that he wanted no part of the plan anymore. He said that   
he was starting to   
have second thoughts. He claimed that he didn't realize how serious   
this was, he thought   
that I was just going to give Donna few minor inconveniences. HA.   
Well, this is what it's   
like when you play in the big leagues Larry. And if you try to back   
out now, this whole   
thing is going to land right in your lap. Because you see, I've   
finally found a use for that   
little piece of info you gave me about the great anniversary flower   
debacle of 2001.   
Donna may be getting out today, but I have one more trick up my   
sleeve before she goes.   
They say it pays to know people in high places-but sometimes it pays   
to know people in   
low places too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna was stunned when Ainsley called her with the news that she was   
getting out. The   
judge had granted her request for bail. She had no idea where Josh   
had come up with that   
much money but she was grateful that he had. All she had to do now   
was be fitted with an   
electronic monitoring device and she could be on her way. She wasn't   
happy about the   
idea of someone being able to track her movements 24 hours a day, but   
if it meant getting   
out of this horrible place, she would find a way to handle it.  
  
Two unfamiliar guards led her to a room, ostensibly to be processed   
for release. She saw   
the electronic "ankle bracelet" lying on the table. It was smaller   
than she thought it would   
be. Maybe it would become a fashion statement. She smiled as she   
wondered how it   
would look with three-inch heels. Suddenly one of the guards crossed   
to the door and   
locked it. Donna immediately felt uncomfortable.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked backing away.  
  
"Didn't they tell you?" the guard asked not even bothering to attempt   
to hide a smile.   
"We have to do a search to make sure that you aren't smuggling any   
contraband out of   
the prison. We have had prisoners who tried to hide electronic   
scramblers on their body   
so that we couldn't calibrate the monitoring equipment correctly. We   
have to be sure we   
do this right because we certainly don't want to lose track of you   
Blondie."   
  
"No you can't do this" Donna cried. "I'm going home today. I want to   
see my lawyer.   
You can't do this."  
  
"As long as you're still a prisoner here, we can do anything we want.   
Now please remove   
all of your clothes or I'll do it for you." the guard said, taking a   
menacing step forward.  
  
Donna sobbed as she fought to get her clothes off. Her hands were   
shaking and the splints   
on her fingers made dealing with the buttons almost impossible. She   
couldn't lift her   
arms over her head because of the pain from her broken ribs.   
Suddenly, the guard stepped   
forward and yanked the prison jumpsuit from Donna's shoulders. Donna   
screamed out in   
pain. All she could think of was that Josh was waiting for her, she   
was going home, and   
she couldn't believe this was going to happen again.  
  
"Maybe if you're good," the guard leered "I'll send you flowers next   
year to   
commemorate our anniversary, but I'll make sure that I get the date   
right."  
  
Donna's head swam. How did the guard know about the flowers Josh had   
sent her?   
Suddenly it was all very clear. MANDY. She was behind this. Somehow   
she had   
arranged for this search. Donna began to shake uncontrollably.   
Someone in the west wing   
must have told her about Josh's flowers. But who?  
  
The search itself was almost unbearable and made worse by the fact   
that Donna knew   
that it had been arranged simply to hurt her. She winced as the guard   
roughly patted her   
broken ribs. Donna's already bruised and battered body couldn't stand   
any more   
punishment. She cried out several times unable to stand the pain.   
When the guard forced   
her to lean over and grab her ankles, she very nearly passed out from   
a mixture of pain   
and humiliation.  
  
As the brutal search continued, the guard leered at Donna. "Well, I   
guess we won't be   
seeing you around here anymore Blondie. Unless of course you're   
starting to like this"  
  
After the search was over, the guard tossed Donna a paper bag; inside   
were the clothes   
that she had been wearing when she was arrested and said, "Put these   
on."   
  
Donna opened the bag. The sight of Josh's Harvard t-shirt made her   
cry even harder. She   
stared at the wall, sobbing, until a technician entered the room to   
attach the ankle   
bracelet. Donna didn't hear a word he said as he explained the rules   
she had to follow.   
She just took the papers that he handed her and continued to stare at   
the wall.  
**********************************************************************  
**  
Ainsley stood waiting impatiently for Donna at the release desk.   
After what seemed like   
an eternity, she spoke to the officer on duty.  
  
"Could you kindly tell me what is taking so long?" she asked  
  
The guard peered at Donna's paperwork and said, "It looks like they   
have her scheduled   
for a final search and the attachment of the monitoring device. She   
should be out any   
minute."  
  
"What do you mean a final search?" Ainsley voice rose sharply "That   
cant be."  
  
"Its policy ma'am." the guard said. "We do a final search to make   
sure that nothing is   
being smuggled out of the prison. We also make sure that the prisoner   
is not hiding any   
item that may be used to block the signal of the monitoring device.   
If we don't get the   
frequency right the first time, the device is useless. I assure you   
ma'am, it's all perfectly   
legal."  
  
"Get me the warden RIGHT NOW." Ainsley screamed trying to fight the   
rising panic in   
her stomach. She had to stop this. She couldn't let it happen again.   
Not now, not when   
they had finally arranged for Donna to be free. The warden had   
promised that this   
wouldn't happen. Ainsley still knew very little about Mandy Hampton,   
but somehow she   
knew that she was behind this. Her rage burned white hot as she vowed   
revenge against   
this woman she had never even met.  
  
As the guard at the desk picked up the phone to summon the warden, a   
door down the   
corridor opened and Ainsley heard the sound of a Donna sobbing. She   
wheeled around   
and saw Donna emerging from the room in near hysteria. Ainsley ran to   
her. She tried to   
speak to Donna, tried to comfort her but she was battling tears of   
her own. She looked at   
the guards standing in the doorway and said, "you haven't heard the   
last of this. I assure   
you of that."  
  
Ainsley led Donna to the desk where the guard shoved an envelope   
containing her   
personal effects at her and said, "you'll have to sign for these".  
  
Donna could barely hold the pencil let alone sign her name. Between   
her taped fingers   
and her wracking sobs, her signature came out as nothing more than   
chicken scratch.   
Ainsley placed her arm around Donna's shoulder and said, "Let's go".  
  
  
Josh and Sam had been pacing outside for over 45 minutes. Josh was   
just about to go in   
to see what was taking so long when the door opened and Ainsley and   
Donna appeared.   
Josh tensed immediately when he saw Donna crying. Crying wasn't   
really an apt   
description, her entire body was shaking and she seemed to be having   
trouble catching   
her breath. Josh ran towards them with Sam hot on his heels.  
  
He placed his arm around Donna's shoulders and felt her   
recoil. "Donna honey, what's   
wrong?" he said softly into her ear. She turned to look at him and he   
was overwhelmed   
by the fear and sadness in her eyes. There was a fresh trickle of   
blood coming from one   
of the cuts on her lip.  
  
"What the hell happened?" he asked Ainsley through clenched teeth.  
  
"They did another search"Ainsley screamed no longer able to control   
her own anger   
"those sons of bitches did another search. I swear I didn't know they   
were doing it until it   
was over. I would have stopped it. Somehow I would have stopped it. I   
had an agreement   
with the warden. Mandy had to have gotten to someone. It had to have   
been her."   
  
Sam surveyed the people in front of him and knew he had to make a   
quick decision   
before the situation became totally unmanageable. He could see that   
Donna was clearly in   
terrible condition. The last thing she needed right now was to be   
confronted with any   
more anger. He mentally agreed with Ainsley's assessment, this stunt   
had Mandy written   
all over it. Worse than anything, Sam wanted Mandy to feel some of   
the pain that he saw   
in Donna's eyes right now. However he had more immediate problems to   
deal with, as   
both Josh and Ainsley seemed to be bordering on losing control. He   
stepped over beside   
Josh and placed one hand on Ainsley's shoulder and one hand on   
Donna's elbow. He   
cringed when Donna let out a small yelp. He pulled his hand back. He   
wasn't sure   
whether he had caused her physical pain or emotional pain but either   
way, it broke his   
heart. "Its ok, Donna." He said as soothingly as he possibly   
could "It's gonna be ok now,   
we're gonna take you home."  
  
"You two take Donna to my place." Josh said through clenched   
teeth. "I have something   
to take care of. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."  
  
"Josh wait" Sam said grabbing his friends arm "this isn't going to   
help anything".  
  
"I'm gonna find Mandy, Sam-and I swear I'm gonna make her pay."  
  
"You can't do that Josh."  
  
"I have to Sam. I can't let her get away with this."  
  
"She wont get away with it-you have my word." Sam said trying to find   
a way to deal   
with the blind fury in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Listen to me Josh" Sam said in a stern tone that he couldn't   
remember ever using with a   
friend before. He grabbed Josh's shoulders forcing him to look him in   
the eyes. "Listen to   
me" he repeated "This is it buddy. This is the big test. This is   
where we separate the men   
from the boys. Donna needs you now. Are you gonna be there for her,   
or are you more   
concerned about Mandy and the idiots inside that building. Who is   
more important Josh?   
You have to decide. Because you're not gonna get two chances to make   
the right   
decision."  
  
"But look at her Sam. I can't let Mandy get away..." gesturing towards   
Donna and   
battling with his own rage at the same time.  
  
"She won't." Sam said. "I promise. But we will take care of her   
later. Right now Donna   
is our main concern."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I just lost my head for a minute." Josh   
said returning his   
attention to Donna.  
  
He wrapped his arms lightly around her shoulders and steered her   
across the lot to Sam's   
car. Sam unlocked the doors as they approached. Josh opened the back   
door and helped   
Donna inside. She was still sobbing and shaking. Josh winced as he   
saw her gingerly sit   
down. He secured her seat belt before carefully closing the door. He   
went quickly around   
to the other side of the car and slid in beside Donna as Sam and   
Ainsley got into the front   
seat. Donna was doubled over with her head on her knees. She was   
still sobbing and was   
taking in breath in large gulps. Josh leaned his head close to her   
ear and spoke in tones as   
soothing as he could muster. "Its ok, Donna. You're safe now. Try to   
breathe deep. Try to   
calm down angel. You're making yourself sick. Please try to calm   
down."  
  
"I'm sorry, Josh." she sobbed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"SShhhhhh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is going to   
be ok now. I know   
it might not feel like that right now but it is. I promise."  
  
  
They rode in silence for several minutes, everyone in the car   
struggling to regain control.   
As they made their way toward Josh's apartment, he leaned over and   
stroked Donna's   
hair. "I love you, Donna." he said softly "I'm sorry about this, but   
I won't let anyone   
hurt you ever again. I promise. I'm so sorry this happened angel."  
  
Donna raised her head up off of her knees and looked directly into   
Josh's eyes. " This   
wasn't your fault Josh, you have nothing to apologize for." she   
said, "You promised me   
that you would get me out and you did. This isn't your fault. I love   
you, too. I just   
can't...I mean right now...it just hurts so much." she said dissolving   
again into wracking   
sobs.  
  
"I know." Josh said "Its ok. You just tell me what you need. I'll   
take care of it for you."  
  
"I don't know what I need," she whispered  
  
"Well then we'll figure it out together," he said   
  
  
  
By the time they reached the apartment, Josh and Ainsley were calmer   
but only   
marginally. They helped Donna, who was still crying but had managed   
to calm down a   
bit, inside and sat her on the couch. Josh immediately sat down   
beside her. He wanted   
desperately to take her in his arms but he had a sense that being   
touched right now was   
not what she needed. Ainsley appeared with a glass of water and some   
pills that the   
prison doctor had prescribed for the pain.  
  
"Take these," she said, "they'll make you feel a little better."  
  
Donna reached for the pills but was unable to grasp them because of   
the splints on her   
fingers. Her frustration was evident.  
  
"Let me help you." Josh said as he reached up and gently placed the   
pills in Donna's   
mouth. He lifted the water glass to her lips as she drank just enough   
to get the pills down,   
wincing at the pain that the newly opened cut on her lip was causing.  
  
"Those should help her get some rest." Ainsley said to Sam  
  
Sam hoped that was true because he knew that Donna needed to sleep,   
but he also knew   
that both Josh and Ainsley needed some time to pull themselves   
together. Ainsley   
signaled to Sam to join her on the terrace. Once there, she pulled   
out the cell phone and   
began angrily punching numbers.  
  
"I'm not letting this go, Sam." she said, "This is unforgivable".  
  
It only took her a moment to get CJ on the line. She quickly   
recounted the mornings   
events growing angrier by the minute. "We need to start avenging the   
sisterhood." Sam   
heard her say "and we need to do it right now. I need you to get me   
all available   
background info on Mandy- I have some digging to do."  
  
As Ainsley disconnected the phone she turned to Sam and said. "My   
daddy always said   
you should know your enemy well-and that's exactly what I intend to   
do."  
  
  
  
"Are you tired, angel?" Josh asked. "Maybe you should lay down and   
try to get some   
sleep." He hoped that sleep might give Donna some much-needed relief   
from the pain.   
Even if it was only temporary.  
  
"Ok." Donna said curling up into a very tight ball on the corner of   
the couch.  
  
"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?" Josh asked  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Ok, I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Josh returned with her pillow, the one he had been sleeping with   
since her things were   
delivered to his apartment, and a blanket. He lifted her head gently,   
trying hard not to   
hurt her and placed the pillow underneath her. He then covered her   
with a blanket.  
  
"Josh??" she said sleepily, trying hard to fight the effects of the   
pills she had taken.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Is everything really going to be ok?"  
  
"I promise." he said meaning it with every fiber of his being. "Now   
you sleep, and I'll be   
right here when you wake up".  
  
  
When Donna awoke several hours later, Josh was sitting in the chair   
across from her   
thumbing through a file. She watched him for a moment before he   
glanced up and   
realized that she was awake.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked dropping the file and kneeling on the   
floor in front of her.  
  
"A little." she said trying to sit up but being stopped by both the   
pain and the dizziness.  
  
Josh placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her and felt Donna's   
entire body tense.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, "did I hurt you?"  
  
"No" she said "its just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh God. I'm sorry."  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
"Its just that.... every time I feel a hand on me... I get taken right   
back to those horrible   
searches and..." Donna trailed off as she tried to hold back the tears.  
  
"Its ok, sweetheart. Its just gonna take some time that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry, Josh- I know that you're not them but..."  
  
"I understand, Donna." he said, "We'll find a way to work this out".  
  
Josh looked deeply into Donna's eyes searching for some sign of which   
direction he   
should go. He wanted so desperately to do or say the right thing. He   
knew that the old   
Donna spirit was still in there, he could feel it, he just needed to   
find a way to help her get   
it back. A knock on the door broke the spell. Josh looked out the   
peephole to see Toby   
and CJ carrying a pizza box and a six-pack of beer. He opened the   
door and welcomed   
them, at the same time shooting them a look that clearly said that   
Donna was not yet in a   
party mood. Sam had already filled them in, so they were prepared.  
  
Donna rose from the couch and tried to welcome them with a smile. She   
knew that they   
had worked very hard to get her released and it was important to her   
that they realize how   
much she appreciated it. She knew how lucky she was to have such good   
friends.   
Unfortunately, her fear and anger were preventing her from allowing   
herself to feel the   
comfort that they wanted to give her.  
  
She began to feel an increasing sense of panic as the noise level in   
the apartment rose but   
she kept reminding herself that these were her friends, not the other   
inmates at the jail.  
  
Soon they were all settled comfortably in the living room. CJ noticed   
that Josh was sitting   
very close to Donna on the couch, but was avoiding touching her as   
much as possible.   
She gave him credit for understanding. It was going to be a tough   
road back but at that   
moment, when she saw that Donna's comfort was more important to Josh   
than his own,   
she knew that they would find a way to make it through. She looked   
over at Toby and   
when their eyes met, a small smile crossed his lips and she knew that   
he was thinking   
exactly the same thing. 'He really is a nice person' she   
thought 'Even if he won't let   
anybody see it.'  
  
Josh went into the kitchen and returned with a can of soda for Donna.   
He knew that she   
shouldn't have a beer because of her pain medications. He had managed   
to scrape up a   
straw from somewhere, probably left over from a takeout meal long   
forgotten. He retook   
his seat on the couch and held the can out towards Donna.   
  
"Thanks." she said  
  
"No problem." he said not removing his hand from the can when she   
grabbed it between   
hers, but rather casually leaving it there to steady the can while   
she took a drink. He then   
placed the can on the table and handed her a piece of pizza, which   
she refused. She knew   
that she couldn't possibly eat it without help and she refused to be   
fed like a child.   
  
"You need to eat something," Josh said  
  
"I'm just not hungry now-maybe later." she said  
  
She rose unsteadily off the couch and said, "I'm going to use the   
powder room. I'll be   
right back."  
  
A few minutes passed and Donna called for CJ, who stood up and bolted   
back to the   
bathroom.  
  
"Everything ok?" she asked as she slipped in the door.  
  
"I can't get these sweat pants retied." Donna said as two tears   
slipped down her face.  
  
"No problem." CJ said. "We'll get you fixed right up."  
  
  
When the women returned to the living room, Josh and Toby were both   
sitting in an   
awkward silence. They were both dealing with the same guilt, even   
though neither one   
knew of the others feelings. They were each thinking that they should   
have done   
something sooner. They should have found a way to keep Donna out of   
jail altogether,   
and then she wouldn't be suffering like this. They noticed Donna's   
red eyes but neither   
one commented.   
  
Donna couldn't believe what was happening to her. She had worked so   
hard to win these   
peoples respect and now she was reduced to being like a three year   
old in front of them,   
unable to complete the smallest task without help.  
  
"Donna," Toby began " Leo and the president would like to see you as   
soon as possible,   
maybe even tomorrow if you feel up to it".  
  
"See me?? For what? Are they going to fire me?" she asked unable to   
hide the fear in her   
voice.  
  
"No." Toby said, "It would be a cold day in hell before I'd let you   
lose your job over a   
bitch like Mandy. They just need to discuss the special arrangements   
for your electronic   
monitoring while you are inside the White House".  
  
Donna automatically looked down at the intrusive black box around her   
ankle and   
attempted to pull the leg of her sweat pants down.  
  
"Special arrangements?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Toby answered. "For security reasons, the signal on your ankle   
bracelet will be   
jammed when you are inside the White House".  
  
"Does that mean I cant go back to work?"  
  
"No, but it means that special arrangements have to be made. The   
President himself   
called the judge and worked out the details. I'm not exactly sure   
what they are but I'm   
sure the he will explain it to you when he sees you."  
  
"Along with all pertinent trivia related to the subject." CJ snorted   
trying to lighten the   
mood.  
  
"Was there any special time he wanted to see me?" Donna asked  
  
"He said that he could fit you in first thing in the morning if you   
felt up to it."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Are you sure Donna?" Josh asked "I think it might be a little soon.   
Maybe you should   
wait until Monday."  
  
"No I'm sure. The sooner I can get back to my normal life-the better.   
Besides I didn't   
say I was coming back to work-I mean-look at me-I can hardly type. I   
just want to   
try to get back to my normal routine ASAP."  
  
"Ok-but its gonna be a short day. And if you get tired, you let me   
know."  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
After a few hours, Toby and CJ departed for home to try to get much-  
needed good nights   
sleep. They were both glad they had come though. They had needed to   
see Donna, to   
convince themselves that she was in fact home. To see that the tide   
had turned and that   
Mandy was no longer calling the shots. They both knew that they would   
somehow need   
to take an active role in her recovery. But as they looked at her and   
saw the destruction   
that Mandy had caused, each of them began to formulate thoughts of   
revenge.  
  
Josh carried the dishes to the kitchen and threw the empty bottles   
in the recycling. Then   
he came back in and sat down beside Donna.  
  
"Tired?" he asked knowing that she needed to catch up on her sleep.  
  
"Kind of." she said "But what I would really like is a nice hot   
bath." Donna couldn't help   
but remember the humiliation of the guard watching her while she took   
showers. It would   
be nice to have a little privacy.  
  
"Ok." Josh said remembering the box marked bathroom from her   
apartment. " I even   
know exactly where all that stuff you use is."  
  
"Stuff?"   
  
"You know-all that girly stuff."  
  
A small smile crossed Donna's lips. "How did all of my stuff get   
here?" she asked   
noticing for the first time the stacks of boxes in the hallway.  
  
"I had it brought here because your smarmy landlord was threatening   
to throw it out on   
the street."  
  
"Did you pack it up?" she asked.  
  
"No I hired a company."  
  
Donna blanched at the thought of perfect strangers going through her   
belongings.  
  
"Is that ok?" he asked eyeing her warily " I would have done it   
myself but I just couldn't   
find the time. Between going through the records trying to find some   
evidence and trying   
to keep up with work...."  
  
"It's ok." Donna said, "Don't worry about it." but she made a mental   
note to wash all of   
her clothes as soon as she got a chance.  
  
"Ok-I'll run a bath for you." he said.  
  
As the hot water began to flow, Josh added the contents of a bottle   
and watched as the   
bubbles filled the tub. He turned around and saw Donna standing in   
the doorway behind   
him. Her hands were crossed over her chest. She looked very ill at   
ease. She seemed to be   
waiting for him to leave before she entered the room.  
  
"I'll be in the living room if you need anything." he said looking   
down.  
  
"Thanks." she said  
  
After a few minutes, Josh heard Donna struggling. He hesitated at the   
door before   
entering.  
  
"Can I come in?" he said trying to respect her privacy. Then he heard   
her softly crying   
from the other side of the door. He poked his head in and saw her   
sitting on the edge of   
the tub. Her sweat pants were thrown over the towel rack and she was   
struggling to get   
her socks off. Her fingers had swelled from the activity of the day   
and were unable to   
remove the remainder of her clothing. Josh froze momentarily not   
exactly sure what to   
do. He took note of the helpless look in her eyes and knew exactly   
how she felt. It was   
the same way he had felt after the shooting. He knew he needed to   
find a way to help her   
without making her feel even worse.  
  
"I can't even get my stupid clothes off so that I can take a bath   
myself" Donna spit out   
angrily.  
  
Josh reached behind her and shut off the water, which was threatening   
to overflow. Then   
he carefully knelt down in front of Donna and removed her   
socks. "It's just going to take   
a little while." he said "This is your first day home, don't put too   
much pressure on   
yourself." Then he took Donna's hand gently and stood her up. He   
proceeded to remove   
the remainder of her clothes as gingerly as possible and without   
breaking eye contact. He   
then steadied her while she stepped in to the tub and sank down in   
the relaxing water.  
  
"Thank you." she said turning her eyes to the wall.  
  
"No problem," he said "just call me when you're ready to get out. I   
don't want you to   
slip."  
  
Tears stung Donna's eyes. She hated being this helpless. She was used   
to being the strong   
one, the caregiver. She hated feeling weak and out of control. She   
laid her head back and   
wondered when this nightmare was going to be over. By the time water   
began to turn   
cooler, Donna's muscles had loosened up considerably. She managed to   
get out of the tub   
herself and put on Josh's robe. She emerged from the bathroom and   
almost ran straight   
into Josh who was leaning against the wall just outside the door.  
  
"You scared me." he said as she crossed the room and stood against   
the opposite wall.   
She looked down and noticed that her hands were trembling. "Please   
don't do that   
anymore."  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked  
  
Donna's tears began to fall again. 'God, I'm sick of crying she   
thought to herself.' "The   
shower in the prison didn't have a curtain on it." she said suddenly   
needing to try to share   
the horror of her ordeal with him. "There was a guard standing right   
outside of it   
watching the entire time I took a shower. It was awful." she said  
  
" I'm sorry." Josh said, "I didn't know. I just wanted to be close   
in case you needed me.   
I'll never do it again. I'll respect your privacy, I promise."   
  
"Thanks" Donna said. She wanted to so badly to reach out and hug him   
but she just   
couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that Josh was only trying   
to help. He was really   
being very sweet. She wondered if he had felt this helpless after the   
shooting. He had   
been so angry during those first few weeks and she wondered if that   
anger was anything   
like the anger she was feeling now. Was it fueled by the same kind of   
feelings of   
helplessness?  
  
"Well the bath did the trick." she said "I'm really tired now."  
  
"Good." he said "I put the boxes marked clothes in the bedroom so   
maybe we can find   
you a pair of pjs."  
  
"Um...I really don't want to wear any of that stuff until I wash it."   
she said " I'm   
probably overreacting but I cant stand the thought of a strangers   
hands all over my   
things...." She said choking back tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never thought of that," he said. "Do you want me to   
grab you some sweats   
to sleep in?"  
  
"That'd be great thanks," Donna said as Josh went to the dresser and   
tossed a pair of   
sweats on to the bed.  
  
"Um ...Josh, "she said nervously". I can't...I mean I just don't feel   
comfortable.... I   
mean its not you but..."  
  
"I understand," he said moving to stand beside her but not touching   
her. "I've already put   
my stuff out on the couch. You sleep in here where you'll be more   
comfortable."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Not a problem." he said "You'll call me if you need anything?"  
  
"Absolutely." she said as Josh retreated to the living room.  
  
Josh waited a while until it sounded as though Donna had managed to   
get settled and he   
took his pillow and blanket and stretched out on the floor in front   
of the bedroom door.   
He wanted to be as close as possible in case she needed him. When   
sleep wouldn't come,   
he began formulating a plan to get back at Mandy.  
  
  
Donna arose in the morning, still looking haggard but having   
definitely been helped by   
her best nights sleep since the ordeal began. She dug through the   
boxes of her clothing   
carefully looking for something to wear to work. She found a spring   
sweater set and a   
pair of pants that were still sealed in dry cleaning bags and so she   
decided to wear those.   
She tried valiantly to dress herself but once again her sore and   
swollen fingers didn't   
want to cooperate. Josh helped her willingly, trying to be as   
nonchalant as possible. She   
tried to control it, but every time his hand brushed her skin she   
flinched. She just couldn't   
get the memory of the guard's hands out of her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said "its not you, its me."  
  
"Please stop apologizing." Josh told her "You just tell me what YOU   
want, what YOU   
need."  
  
"I just wish I could turn time to before this all started."  
  
"Me too." Josh said as he finished tying her shoes. "Are you ready to   
go?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." she said as Josh picked up his backpack   
and they moved   
towards the door.  
  
  
  
Donna perched nervously on the edge of a chair in the oval office as   
Leo and the   
president explained the internal monitoring procedures to her. She   
would be under the   
direct supervision of the assigned security guard. She would need to   
report her   
movements to him as well as check in with him personally several   
times a day. Under no   
condition could she leave the premises without him knowing. Donna   
felt like she was   
back in prison. The thought of someone having to know her whereabouts   
every minute   
disturbed her.  
  
"I know these rules seem harsh Donna," Leo said "but it's the only   
way. Without these   
concessions, you wouldn't be able to come back to work."  
  
"I understand," she said somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Look Donna," the president spoke softly as if addressing one of his   
own daughters   
"what happened to you isn't fair, and it certainly wasn't your fault,   
but we need to just   
play by the rules until we can get the whole thing straightened out."  
  
"I know sir, and I appreciate all your help. Both of you." she said   
indicating Leo "I'm just   
grateful that you aren't firing me."  
  
"Firing you?" the president asked incredulously "Where would you get   
a crazy idea like   
that?"  
  
"Well I just thought that after everything. I might be..you know..a   
liability."  
  
"You are no such thing, Donna and I don't want to hear anymore talk   
like that. This is all   
gonna work out fine."  
  
"Go home, Donna and enjoy the weekend. Get some sleep and spend some   
time healing.   
Start back fresh on Monday morning-if you're ready." Leo said  
  
"Ok thanks, I think I will"  
  
Just then, Mrs. Landingham poked her head in to say that the senior   
staff was waiting   
outside. As they filed in, Donna pulled Josh aside and told him that   
she was going to go   
back to the apartment.   
  
"I'll call and check on you in a little bit." Josh said as she turned   
to go  
  
  
  
Josh called two hours after Donna got home with the news that there   
was a hostage   
standoff at a courthouse in Illinois. He didn't know how long it was   
going to take to   
resolve but it looked like it might be awhile. He said that he was   
sending someone by to   
pick up a few things.   
  
"Do you want me to ask Bonnie or Ginger to come by and stay with   
you?" he asked.  
  
"No that's ok, I'll be fine." she assured him thinking that she could   
actually use some   
time to herself. "But will you promise me that you'll try to get a   
little rest?" she added  
  
"I'll do what I can," he said. "I'll call you as soon as I get a   
chance."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Donna sat in the apartment mentally replaying the events of the last   
few weeks in her   
head. Was there anything she could have done differently? Was there   
any way she could   
have seen it coming? How could she not have seen the depth of Mandy's   
hatred?  
  
Josh finally arrived home late Saturday night and found Donna sitting   
in the darkened   
living room crying. He rushed to her side.  
  
"Donna, are you ok? Did something happen?"  
  
"I ran out of laundry detergent." she sobbed.  
  
Josh smiled. "Well Donna, that's hardly worth crying over. We'll just   
go the store and get   
some more tomorrow."  
  
"That's just my point." she said "I went to the store to get it, and   
I was almost in the   
checkout line before I realized that I couldn't do it. I don't have   
any money, I don't have   
a bank account, I can't write a check and all of my credit cards have   
been cancelled. I   
can't even go to the store and buy laundry detergent." she sobbed.  
  
Josh continued to smile, mostly a smile of relief that this was an   
easily fixable problem.  
  
"Do you think this is funny?" Donna said, "Does this amuse you?"  
  
"I'm not laughing at you." Josh said suddenly sensing that Donna was   
taking this very   
seriously. "I'm just glad that it wasn't something more serious you   
were upset over."  
  
"Well it may be a simple thing to you but it isn't to me. It took me   
all morning to get the   
laundry unpacked and separated. I worked really hard at it. Then I   
realized I can't even   
go to the store and buy detergent!!" she said as her voice escalated.  
  
"I know, Donna. I'm sorry that I laughed." Josh said trying to calm   
her all the while   
trying to push down his own feelings of dread. The old Donna-his   
Donna-would never   
have been so thrown by such a minor detail.   
  
"Listen," he said, "When you get your next check, we'll open a new   
account for you so   
you'll have a checkbook. We'll get your credit cards straightened out   
eventually. And in   
the mean time, I'll give you a little money to tide you over."  
  
"You don't have to do that." Donna said, drying her tears.  
  
"I want to." Josh replied. "And you just let me know if there's   
anything else you need   
ok?"  
  
"Ok." Donna said with a sigh that said more than her words ever could.  
  
  
  
Donna was feeling a bit better by the time she walked into the west   
wing on Monday   
morning. Josh left the apartment very early so she came in alone.   
Though she had   
managed to get dressed by herself, she was wearing no jewelry because   
she absolutely   
couldn't handle the clasps by herself. She wore a small amount of   
makeup, which had   
taken her nearly an hour to apply.  
  
She walked out to the bullpen to find Larry standing beside her desk.   
He took one look at   
the bruises on her face and the cast on her arm and all of the color   
drained from his face.  
  
"Larry?" Donna asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine" Larry said as he fled the bullpen without a backward glance  
  
  
  
Donna glanced at Josh's schedule and saw that he was conducting a   
tour for the   
Georgetown interns right before lunch. She noticed that the rest of   
his day was fairly light   
and she thought that she might be able convince him to go home early   
since she was   
certain that he hadn't got much rest all weekend.  
  
A shadow crossed over Donna's desk and she looked up to see a   
uniformed guard   
standing over her. Donna recognized him; she had seen him around the   
grounds many   
times. Despite that, her heart was racing and her hands began to   
shake. He introduced   
himself and said that he would be in charge of monitoring her   
movements while she was   
in the White House. He assured her that he anticipated no problems   
and didn't want to   
intrude on her work activities. He asked her to simply make sure she   
let him know when   
she intended to leave the building etc... Donna could barely hear him   
speaking over the   
roaring in her ears. There was something about his uniform that sent   
her mind flying back   
to those guards...those horrible guards.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked  
  
"I'll be fine," she said   
  
  
  
By the time that Josh returned from his meeting, Donna was sitting at   
her desk trying to   
regain control. He motioned for her to follow him into his office and   
closed the door   
behind them.  
  
"Are you ok? Are you sure you're ready to come back?"  
  
"I'm sure," she said, giving him a small smile to show that she   
appreciated his concern.   
The writing in your schedule book will be even more distinctive than   
usual for a while   
though. At least until I get these stupid splints off."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Josh said crossing to stand in front of her   
but being careful to   
give her some space "If there's anything you can't do, anything you   
need help with, you   
let me know ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said switching quickly into assistant mode "The interns   
will be here any   
minute. Is there anything you need me to do while you are giving them   
the tour?"  
  
"You could get me some research on the transportation thing if you   
feel up to it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But don't over do it Donna. Take it slow."  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
Donna was sitting at her desk when it began. Toby and CJ were   
standing just outside of   
her office arguing over how to best handle a rogue senator from   
Texas. Josh and Sam   
were showing a large group of interns the way the bullpen system   
worked. The noise   
suddenly became overwhelming. All of the sudden Donna's heart began   
to pound like it   
was going to explode. Her hand went instinctively to her chest. She   
wanted to get away-  
needed to escape but she couldn't make her legs work. Suddenly she   
couldn't catch her   
breath. The room began to spin and Donna felt sick to her stomach. CJ   
was the first to   
notice.  
  
"Donna are you ok?" she said "Donna-say something!!"  
  
Donna tried to speak but no words would come out.   
  
"Donna!!" CJ said loudly enough that she caught Josh's attention   
across the room. Josh   
looked up, saw the fear in Donna's eyes and immediately ran to her   
side."  
  
"Donna, are you ok?" he asked in a panicked voice but there was still   
no answer.  
  
"Let's get her in your office." Toby said trying to keep the   
situation from spinning out of   
control.  
  
"Get a Dr." Josh said to Carol as he lifted Donna from her chair and   
steered her towards   
his office.  
  
Once inside the office, away from the crowd and the noise, Donna   
seemed to calm down   
a little. She said she was all right but Josh still insisted that the   
staff Dr. check her over.   
Sam managed to pass the interns off to a junior staffer and made his   
way over to Josh's   
office in time to hear the Dr. say that he believed Donna had   
suffered a panic attack.  
  
"Has this ever happened to you before?" the Dr. asked   
  
"Just once," Donna admitted "the morning I woke up in the infirmary."  
  
"Well its not an unusual occurrence for a person who has been through   
what you've been   
through" the Dr said. "Still, its nothing to take lightly. If it   
happens again, you will need   
to see your physician immediately."  
  
"Thank you Dr. I will"   
  
After the Dr left, the office was silent for a few minutes then CJ   
spoke.  
  
"Donna, I think you need to talk about what happened to you in   
prison. You can talk to   
us, or you can talk to a professional but you definitely need to talk   
it out. You're holding   
it inside and it's starting to eat you up."  
  
"I'm fine CJ."   
  
"You're not fine Donna. That's quite obvious."  
  
"It's just the noise. It threw me that's all."  
  
"Well noise is something you can't escape around her Donna" Toby   
said, "if you're   
having trouble dealing with it, then we need to do something about   
it. Maybe talking to   
someone would be the best thing."  
  
"I told you, I'm fine! Can we please just forget this and get back to   
work?"  
  
"No, Donna" Toby said, "We can't just pretend everything is normal.   
It isn't"  
  
"So you're saying that you think I can't handle it?" Donna asked as   
tears began to flow   
down her cheeks "you think I can't do my job anymore?"  
  
"No one said that" Sam said stepping in to try to restore calm. "We   
just think you might   
need to talk to someone. Let's not forget the lessons we learned   
after Rosslyn. Holding   
things in only leads to trouble Donna. Were just trying to head it   
off at the pass."  
  
"What about you?" Donna wheeled around and faced Josh "Do you think I   
need help   
too?"  
  
"I think that you are very frightened right now Donna. And I want to   
give you what you   
need but I'm just not sure what that is. I just don't want you to be   
in this much pain   
anymore. I've been in that place Donna and I know how lonely and   
scary it is. I want to   
help you get out of that place. And if I can't get you out-I want to   
find someone who   
can."  
  
"I'm going home," Donna said turning on her heels. "Obviously you   
don't think I can do   
my job so I may as well leave."   
  
Josh chased after her and caught up with her in the hallway.  
  
"They---we----all of us-----we're only trying to help you Donna. We   
all want you to feel   
better. I'll do anything to make you feel better. I just need you to   
figure out what you   
want so you can tell me"  
  
"I understand that Joshua, but right now I just don't feel like I can   
talk to anyone."  
  
"I felt that way too Donna. But once I talked to Stanley, things   
started looking up. I want   
things to start getting better for you before you put your hand   
through a window?"  
  
"I appreciate that."  
  
"Good, let me grab my stuff and I'll take you home. After this   
weekend I deserve to get   
out of here early."  
  
Donna felt somewhat silly by the time she arrived back at work on   
Tuesday. She knew   
that the others were only trying to help her. She had very little   
time to think about it   
though.   
  
The day became a swirl of activity when a few key house members   
decided to withdraw   
their support of the president's newest crime initiative. Sam, Toby   
and Josh all spent the   
biggest part of the day running back and forth to the hill trying to   
marshal support.  
  
They found themselves in the mural room at 10 PM comparing notes.   
They all felt   
confident that they would be able to get the votes they needed and   
the mood began to   
lighten, another crisis averted.   
  
Josh and CJ were bickering over the way that the entire situation   
should be spun to the   
press. Toby was watching CNN trying to gauge the opposition's   
response to the day's   
events. Sam began singing some silly show tune to try to annoy Toby.   
Toby responded   
by increasing the volume on the TV. Suddenly Sam grabbed the remote   
and began   
flipping quickly through all of the channels. He began taunting Toby   
by holding the   
remote just out of his reach. CJ joined the fray yelling, "Boys, lets   
show a little decorum"   
and trying to wrestle the remote away from Sam.  
  
Finally, Donna snapped. "Stop it. Just stop it." she yelled as she   
began picking up cans,   
folders and anything in sight and throwing them at Sam and Toby "Why   
do you always   
have to act like children? Can't you just behave like adults for   
once? I am so tired of   
this..."  
  
There was a dull thud as an unopened can of soda made contact with   
Sam's head. His   
hand flew up to feel the spot and when he pulled it back, he saw a   
small spot of blood. He   
turned to stare at Donna.   
  
"What is happening to you?" he asked incredulously   
  
"What is happening to me?" she screamed "Do you really want to know   
what is   
happening to me?" she said as she resumed the search for something   
else to throw. Her   
eyes landed on the remains of the Chinese food that had eaten for   
dinner. Suddenly, she   
began throwing the containers at the wall.  
  
Josh jumped up and grabbed Donna's arms but she continued to flail   
away.   
  
"Calm down Donna" he said but she continued to rage on unabated.  
  
Finally Josh had to restrain her in a bear hug." Donna stop" he said   
over and over "they   
were only kidding. Stop" but she continued to struggle to get free.  
  
CJ stepped directly in front of her. "Donna, you need to calm down.   
Everyone here is   
trying to help you. Just tell us what we can do."  
  
"We want to help you" Toby said standing up "but you have to tell us   
what you need."  
  
Donna returned her eyes to CJ. "They can't possibly understand," she   
said indicating the   
men in the room. "They can't know what it feels like to have every   
inch of your body   
violated by total strangers. They can't know how it feels to have   
your breast squeezed so   
hard that they end up bruised. They can't know what its like to have   
a stranger stick their   
entire hand into the most intimate corners of your body. To have   
swelling and bruising so   
bad that you can't sit down. To know that the whole event is being   
looked on as a source   
of amusement. You say you want to help me? Well how come you couldn't   
help me   
then? How come you couldn't help me to avoid those searches? Where   
were you when   
those guards had their hands all over me? How am I supposed to get   
over that CJ?" she   
asked, begging for an answer. "How am I ever supposed to forget   
that?" Donna said as   
she collapsed in angry sobs.  
  
All three of the men in the room were stunned. None of them had ever   
stopped to   
consider the physical realities of a body cavity search. They   
suddenly realized that what   
Donna had been through amounted to rape, and it had happened to her   
three separate   
times. They would never know what she had felt like during those   
searches. But each of   
them could see how deeply it had affected her and each wanted nothing   
more than to take   
away her pain.  
  
"You just don't understand. You have no idea what it was like" she   
said breaking free   
and fleeing out the door and towards the ladies room.  
  
A silence hung over the room, everyone trying to deal with what had   
just happened.  
  
"We have to get her some help" CJ said "and I mean NOW, Josh. She   
can't get past this   
alone."  
  
Josh was having trouble speaking. He was still trying to come to   
grips with Donna's   
anger and her fear. He didn't know how to fix this. He didn't know   
what to say. She was   
right in that he would never be able to know how she felt during   
those horrible searches.   
He had to find someone who could help her through this.  
  
"This is bigger than any of us knew, Josh." Toby said, "She looked   
like a caged animal.   
I've never seen that much fear in one person's eyes before. We need   
to get her some   
help."  
  
"Josh, I love Donna. We all do." Sam said. "And that's why we are so   
worried about her.   
We need to take care of this before she really hurts someone-or   
before she really hurts   
herself."  
  
Sam's words hung ominously in the air.  
  
"I'll talk to her about it tonight" Josh said grabbing his things and   
turning to go  
  
Donna was in no shape to discuss seeing a therapist. She stared out   
the window of the car   
and sobbed all the way home. As soon as they entered the apartment,   
she collapsed on the   
bed without a word and was sound asleep in no time. Josh sat on the   
sofa all night   
contemplating his next move. He decided that he would call Stanley in   
the morning and   
get Donna an appointment. She might resist at first but he knew that   
it would be the best   
thing for her.  
  
  
When Josh and Donna arrived in the bullpen the next morning they were   
greeted by   
complete silence. Donna felt every eye in the place watching her for   
any sign that she   
was about to have another meltdown. Leo appeared outside of her   
cubicle only minutes   
after they arrived.  
  
"Donna. My office. Now." Leo said.  
  
Donna turned and looked at him.   
  
"NOW." he repeated.  
  
Josh began to walk down the hallway towards Leo's office but Leo   
stopped him with a   
glare. "I want to talk to her alone." he said  
  
Josh began to protest but quickly realized it was no use. "Please   
Leo, take it easy on her.   
I'm gonna get her an appointment with Stanley as soon as I can."  
  
Once they were inside his office, Leo turned to Donna and his voice   
softened a bit.  
  
"Donna, I heard what happened last night. I don't want you to think   
that anyone was   
tattling on you, they are simply concerned. You need to get yourself   
some help," he said.   
"I can't allow anything like that to ever happen inside this building   
again. I want you to   
take some more time off. Do whatever you need to do. If you want to   
talk, I'm here. If   
you need professional help, I'll find someone for you. But you need   
to do something   
Donna. I don't want you back at work till you've done something."  
  
"Are you firing me?" she asked  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that" Leo said solemnly "but I can't have   
you working here in   
your current condition. I think maybe you should consider an   
inpatient care facility."  
  
"What?" she screamed.  
  
"Just for an evaluation, Donna. Just so you can get a handle on this   
thing."  
  
"Fine" Donna said as she fled the office. She didn't even bother to   
return to the bullpen   
but rather headed straight for the door. She headed off down the   
street not having any   
idea where she was going-and not really caring.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had been running when she finally found   
herself in a little   
park. Her feet hurt and she was looking for a place to sit down. The   
monitoring device on   
her ankle banged into the bench and she suddenly remembered that she   
had left without a   
word to the security guard. She wondered if anyone was looking for   
her. She sat down on   
the bench and buried her head in her hands. She had no idea what to   
do next. She was   
suddenly unable to see any options. Leo thought she was crazy. Sam,   
CJ, and Toby   
probably did too. She didn't even want to think about what Josh   
thought of her after last   
night. They had barely spoken a word since the incident. Maybe they   
were all right-  
maybe she was crazy. Maybe they would all be better off if she wasn't   
around anymore.   
She was desperately trying to clear her head and figure out what her   
next move should be   
when she looked up and couldn't believe who she saw. Standing almost   
right in front of   
her was ----MANDY.  
  
"Hello Donna" she said flatly.  
  
"Wh..wh..What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why Donna, you don't seem happy to see me!!!" Mandy said in a mock-  
wounded tone  
  
Donna stood her ground." Why are you doing this to me? What did I   
ever do to you?"  
  
Mandy threw her head back and laughed derisively." Don't play   
innocent with me" she   
said. "I knew my days were numbered as soon as you walked into that   
office. All of the   
sudden it was Donna this and Donna that. Everyone thought that you   
were so refreshing   
and so wonderful and so delightfully quirky."  
  
"What are you saying Mandy? How could you have been jealous of me?   
You had   
everything. An education, power, influence and a man who loved you"  
  
"Josh never loved me. We had a relationship yes, but it was never   
love. And he barely   
noticed me after you arrived."  
  
"That's not true"  
  
"Oh but it is. And deep down you know it. I worked hard to be a   
player in politics. I   
thought I'd finally made it. I was going to have the ear of the   
president and a major role   
in his administration. But you took that all away from me. And now   
I'm going to take   
everything away from you"  
  
As Donna looked at Mandy, she couldn't believe how cold her eyes   
were. It was as if   
something inside of Mandy had died. Donna recoiled at the thought   
that her eyes might   
someday look like that.   
  
Suddenly, like being hit by the proverbial lightning bolt from the   
sky, it all became   
perfectly clear to Donna. Mandy was only winning because Donna was   
letting her. She   
was playing right into Mandy's hands. She was letting her anger;   
fear, frustration and   
confusion cloud her own better judgment. CJ, Sam, Toby and Leo   
weren't the enemy.   
They were her friends. They had fought hard to get her out of jail.   
They cared about her   
and they wanted her to be happy. They were only trying to look out   
for her best interests.   
She probably did need to see someone-someone who could help her find   
her way out of   
all this fear and anger.  
  
And then there was Josh. She loved him with all her heart and yet   
she continued to keep   
him at a distance. She had been doing everything she could to push   
him away ever since   
she had gotten released and he had been nothing but patient and   
supportive. She had   
waited her whole life for someone to love her like that. She realized   
with amazing clarity   
that she had a long way to go to get back to normal, but running   
away from her friends   
and the man she loved was definitely taking things in the wrong   
direction.  
  
Donna looked back at Mandy who was still talking, then turned and ran   
back in the   
direction off the White House.  
  
They had searched the west wing top to bottom to no avail. There was   
no sign of Donna.   
They were desperately trying to convince the security guard to give   
them more time   
before he reported her missing.  
  
All of the sudden, they heard a commotion and turned to see Donna as   
she came sailing   
across the bullpen, tears streaming down her face and directly into   
Josh's arms. He was   
momentarily shocked by the move but quickly wrapped his arms around   
her.   
  
"Its ok." he murmured in her ear "its ok."  
  
  
She pulled back but left her arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm so   
sorry" she said " the   
words tumbling out of her mouth like a waterfall " I shouldn't have   
shut you out.   
Shouldn't have pushed you away. I was so confused. There is just so   
much pain and so   
much anger. I didn't know how to deal with it. I'm still not sure I   
know how. I know that   
I need to talk to someone-a counselor of some kind- but I also know   
that it will be easier   
if I let you help me."  
  
He looked into her eyes and to his great delight; he saw that the   
light was back. It wasn't   
full strength by any means but it was back. He knew that Donna was   
ready to fight and   
that she was determined to win. He pulled her back into his embrace   
and said, "I love you   
Donna. Everything is gonna be ok."  
  
"I love you too," she said, crying tears of happiness and relief.  
  
Suddenly, she turned to Sam, Toby and CJ. "I owe you all an apology"   
she said, "I'm   
sorry for the way I've been acting. I should have had as much faith   
in you as you had in   
me. I'm so so sorry."  
  
"Its ok." CJ said wrapping Donna in a warm embrace "We were just   
worried about you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Donna turned towards Toby and said, "I appreciate everything you've   
done for me. You   
deserved better treatment. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"It's already done. You can see the right path now and that's all   
that matters." Toby said   
opening his arms and giving Donna a nervous hug." Now that that's out   
of the way" he   
growled " I will be reverting immediately to the nasty cynical man I   
used to be."  
  
"Sam" Donna said taking his hand and looking sadly at the bruise on   
his head. "thanks so   
much for everything you've done. You're a good friend and I'm sorry   
if I don't tell you   
that enough."  
  
"Seeing the light starting to come back to your eyes is all the   
thanks I need," he said  
as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Where's Ainsley?" Donna asked. "I need to thank her too"  
  
"She's working on a bit of a project," Sam said casting a nervous   
glance at CJ. "She'll be   
by to see you later.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So," Josh asked pulling Donna back in his arms, and pressing his   
forehead to hers, "Not   
that I'm complaining but what brought on this change of heart?"  
  
"I saw Mandy in the park today" Donna said   
  
"WHAT????" they all said in unison  
  
  
  
Mandy's Hotel  
  
I can't believe that little witch walked away from me! I was right in   
the middle of a   
sentence and she just turned around and ran. Who the hell does she   
think she is? I saw the   
look in her eyes when she came in to the park and saw me-it was pure   
fear. God, I love   
that look. The one that tells you that you are in charge because the   
person you are looking   
at is too scared to challenge you. But that wasn't the look she had   
on her face when she   
left. She looked like she had just realized something. Like a light   
bulb had just gone on. I   
wonder what the hell was going on in that little blonde head of hers.   
Well, since my   
presence here isn't a secret anymore, I guess it's time for me to   
prepare to confront Josh   
and whomever else he might have dragged in on his little project. Oh   
goody-this should   
be interesting!!  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

OK Fine. I know that I may have made a slight tactical error by   
approaching the little   
witch in the park. But I just couldn't resist. You know what I mean?   
I just wanted to see   
the look in her eyes. Up close. The panic and the disappointment. And   
I did see that, for a   
few minutes. But then everything changed. A whole different look   
cropped up and I have   
to say that I can't exactly put my finger on what it was. But,   
whatever it was, it won't   
last. I didn't get into this battle to lose it. I still have a lot of   
fight in me. So if Blondie   
thinks she's in the clear, she's sadly mistaken. I just need to drop   
back a little and rethink   
my strategy. But I'm not worried, I still have the upper hand.  
  
  
  
CJ looked at her watch as she hurried towards the door of Josh's   
apartment. She had   
promised to meet everyone there as soon as possible but a press   
briefing, which ran long,   
had held her up. As she rounded the corner and looked down the hall,   
she saw Ainsley   
about to knock.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Not much. I've just been going over all of the information you gave   
me about Mandy."  
  
"Find anything interesting?"  
  
"Not yet, but I know it's there. I can feel it." Ainsley said as she   
knocked on the door.  
  
"You can feel it?" CJ asked with a smile. "I thought lawyers needed   
something more   
concrete than feelings to go on."  
  
"Ok." Ainsley chuckled "Let's chalk it up to women's intuition."  
  
As Josh opened the door he heard them say in unison "Long live the   
sisterhood". He just   
rolled his eyes and motioned for them to come in.  
  
  
  
The scene in the living room brought a smile to both of the women's   
faces. Sam and   
Toby were sitting, relaxed and comfortable, over a slew of Chinese   
takeout containers.   
Josh returned immediately to his place on the couch next to Donna,   
who was eating an   
egg roll, which she was managing to hold on to despite the splints on   
her fingers. It was   
good to see everyone so relaxed for a change.  
  
Ainsley grabbed a plate and a fork and dug into the Kung Pao chicken.  
  
"Hungry?" Sam asked with a smile  
  
"Bite me, Sam." Ainsley shot back.  
  
"Hey!! You've been spending too much time with CJ!!"  
  
"Long live the sisterhood." Ainsley laughed  
  
"Amen." Donna added.   
  
  
  
Donna leaned back against Josh, as he placed his arm lightly around   
her shoulders. The   
noise level in the apartment was rising but she kept reminding   
herself to breathe and to   
remember that these were her friends. The feelings of panic, while   
still present, were no   
longer threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
As soon as everyone had settled in, she recounted her meeting with   
Mandy in the park.  
  
"She really didn't say that much. It was more the look in her eyes.   
They were empty and   
ice cold. I've never seen pure hatred before but I have now. I've   
never seen anything like   
it. It was quite scary, really." she said as her voice broke,   
remembering the way she had   
felt in the park, talking to Mandy. Josh squeezed her forearm   
reassuringly.  
  
"Did she admit anything to you about what she had done?" Toby asked.  
  
"Not directly." Donna said. "All she really said was that I had taken   
her job away from   
her. She said the President was her big chance to be a major player   
and that I had taken   
that away from her by forcing her out. It really didn't make any   
sense."  
  
"Well, what she's doing certainly doesn't make any sense so I'm not   
sure we should be   
looking for logic in her actions." Sam said  
  
"She didn't threaten you, did she?" Josh asked worriedly.  
  
"No." Donna said, smiling at the concern in his voice.  
  
"Regardless," Toby said "I still think it's best if you observe extra   
caution until Mandy   
gets what she has coming to her. Don't go anywhere alone etc...."  
  
"Okay, I'll be careful." Donna promised  
  
"So..." Sam spoke up "Speaking of getting what she deserves, where do   
we stand on   
that?"  
  
"I have a meeting with Chad tomorrow to go over what he has found so   
far." Toby said,   
"Then we will make a decision as how to proceed from there. It's only   
a matter of time   
but I just want to make sure we do this right every step of the way.   
No way I'm letting   
her slip through our fingers."  
  
Sam glanced at CJ and Ainsley who were both staring intently at their   
plates. "Does the   
sisterhood have anything to report?" he asked with a barely concealed   
grin.  
  
"Not yet but we're working on it." Ainsley said. "We need a good   
codename though. You   
know..Operation.....??"  
  
"Why do you need a codename?" Toby asked derisively.  
  
"All good operations have a codename." Ainsley countered. "We need a   
good one. I'll   
think about it and let you know what I come up with."  
  
"We'll be waiting with baited breath." Toby growled as everyone else   
in the room   
chuckled.  
  
  
  
Sam gathered up a few dirty dishes and carried them to the kitchen.   
Donna excused   
herself and followed him.  
  
"Sam?" she said as he stood at the sink with his back to her.  
  
"What?" he said turning around.  
  
"I wanted to say again how sorry I am for...well for...my behavior the   
other night." She   
said pointing to the bruise on his forehead as tears sprung to her   
eyes. "I really don't   
know what came over me."  
  
"It's okay, Donna. Don't worry about it. I know that you were under a   
lot of stress. I   
should have been more sensitive to that. I'm the one who should be   
sorry."  
  
"No." she said. "It wasn't your fault. I just couldn't get past the   
anger and the pain. I took   
it out on you when it wasn't your fault at all."  
  
"That's ok." he said, "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal".  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll volunteer to be the target of your anger anytime if it helps   
you to feel better. If you   
need to get some things off your chest-I'm your guy. You can yell at   
me, you can   
scream at me-----just stay away from the full soda cans ok? Empties   
only!!"  
  
"Deal." Donna said with a smile.  
  
"It's good to see you smile again." Sam said sincerely dropping an   
arm around her   
shoulders.  
  
"It's good to smile again," Donna said as they returned to the living   
room to join the   
others.  
  
  
  
After everyone left for home, Josh carried the dishes and the empty   
takeout containers to   
the kitchen and sat them on the counter.   
  
"I'll take care of this stuff tomorrow." he said with a yawn  
  
"Tired?" Donna asked.  
  
"A little." he shrugged "I think everything is just finally catching   
up with me".  
  
"You need to get a good nights sleep."   
  
"We both do."  
  
"Josh..." she said hesitantly. "I feel like I had a real breakthrough   
this afternoon in the   
park, but I'm still not ready to...."  
  
"I understand." he said, "Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna tuck   
you in and then I'll   
sleep on the couch."  
  
"I could sleep on the couch." she said "I feel bad kicking you out of   
your own bed."  
  
"It's not a problem, Donnatella."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Donna went into the bathroom and slipped into Josh's worn Yale t-  
shirt and a pair of   
boxers. Even though she had washed all of her own pajamas, she still   
enjoyed sleeping in   
Josh's clothes.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take the couch tonight?" she asked   
as she reentered   
the bedroom.  
  
"Positive".  
  
"Thank you Josh," she said looking deeply into his eyes. "Not just   
for sleeping on the   
couch but for understanding, for being there, for everything."  
  
"You're welcome," he said wrapping his arms around her   
waist. "Anytime."  
  
Josh was so relieved to see the light back in Donna's eyes. There   
were moments   
over the last few weeks when he was worried that he would never see   
it again. He found   
himself completely hypnotized. He leaned forward and placed a gentle   
kiss on her   
lips. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her lips on his and   
thought how he could   
stay right here, in this moment, forever. Donna wrapped her arms   
around his neck. The   
kiss quickly deepened. After a few minutes, Josh reluctantly pulled   
away. He knew that   
Donna wasn't ready, either physically or emotionally, to escalate   
their relationship. The   
last thing he wanted to do was rush her into something she wasn't   
ready for. He was   
willing to take it as slowly as she needed to.  
  
"I love you.," he said placing his forehead against hers but not   
removing his arms from   
her waist  
  
"I love you too." She sighed.  
  
"Now let's get some sleep" he said turning to pull back the covers on   
the bed.  
  
Donna climbed in and Josh pulled the comforter over her. He leaned in   
and gave her a   
kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Josh said as he   
turned out the lamp on   
the bedside table.  
  
"Okay." she said.  
  
Within 10 minutes, they were both sound asleep.  
  
  
  
6:30 AM  
Josh's Apartment  
  
"What time is your appointment with Stanley?" Josh asked for the   
tenth time.  
  
"9:45."  
  
"And you're sure you don't want me to go with you?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Ok, but you'll call me as soon as you're done right?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Be careful. Remember what Toby said about taking extra precautions."  
  
"I'll call a cab, Josh and I wont leave the building till I see it   
out front."  
  
"Ok-I'm not trying to be a nag but...."  
  
"I understand. Now get to work before you're late for the staff   
meeting."  
  
"Slave driver."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I love you," he said leaning in and kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I love you too. Now go." Donna said literally pushing Josh out the   
door. He stood in the   
hallway for a few minutes until he heard Donna latch the locks and   
then he walked down   
the hallway towards the elevator, happier than he had been in weeks.  
  
  
  
6:45 AM  
Sam's office  
  
Sam's head jerked up at the sound of a knock on his door. He thought   
he was the only   
one in this early on his end of the building.  
  
"Come in." he said eyeing the door curiously.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Larry asked hesitantly  
  
"Sure, Larry. What's up?"  
  
"Well-it's about everything that's been going on lately...with Donna."  
  
Sam suddenly sensed the edge in Larry's voice and asked, "Do you know   
something   
about what's been going on?"  
  
"Yes" Larry said in a voice barely above a whisper. "In fact, I'm   
pretty sure I contributed   
to it. But I certainly never knew it was going to go this far when   
she contacted me."  
  
"When you say "she" I assume you mean Mandy?"  
  
"Yes." Larry said sheepishly  
  
Sam listened as Larry spilled out the details of his initial meeting   
with Mandy. How he   
thought it had been a coincidence when he had run into her the night   
that they had tried to   
fix the speech for the correspondents dinner. How she had invited him   
to breakfast at an   
all night diner across town. How they had spent the night gossiping   
about what had   
happened in the White House since her departure. How she had asked   
nonchalantly about   
many people including Josh and Donna and how he had recounted the   
story of their   
argument earlier in the night over the flowers."  
  
"Did she tell you what she was planning?" Sam asked unable to hide   
the anger in his   
words.  
  
"Not exactly." Larry said staring at the floor.  
  
"She said that she wanted to have a little fun, to pay Donna back,   
she didn't really say   
what for. She asked me if I could get her some information from   
Donna's personnel file   
like her social security number and her date of birth."  
  
"And you did?"  
  
"I never guessed that she was gonna do something this serious. I   
swear."  
  
"But why?" Sam asked, "Why would you even do anything like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I asked Donna out a few times when we first got to the   
White House. She   
turned me down. I guess I still hold a little grudge. But I swear Sam   
I never thought it   
would go this far. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it?" Sam said angrily as   
he realized that he needed   
time to think. "I think you need to take a few days off Larry."  
  
"I'm fired, aren't I?"  
  
"Right now, I can't even think about that. I'm going to have to talk   
to Toby. I just need   
you not to be here today, ok? I'll call you when I decide what I'm   
going to do."  
  
"Ok." Larry said heading for the door. As he reached it he turned and   
said " Sam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I am really sorry Donna got hurt."  
  
"I believe you, but it doesn't change the fact that she did. And not   
only Donna, but a lot   
of other people as well."  
  
"I know" Larry said as he turned and left the office.  
  
Sam pounded his fist on the desk. Larry!! One of his own employees.   
He tried to decide   
how and when would be the best time to tell Toby about this.  
  
  
  
8:00 AM  
The Capital Diner  
  
Toby spotted Chad as soon as he entered the diner. He was sitting in   
a booth in the back   
nibbling on a bagel. Toby crossed the room and took the seat directly   
across from him.  
  
"Just coffee please" he told the waitress as she approached with a   
menu.  
  
"What have you found out?" Toby asked getting right down to business.  
  
"Well, we're getting much closer." Chad said not disturbed at all by   
Toby's brusque   
manner. "We have managed to track about 50 percent of the transaction   
so far back to   
their source. But it isn't Simmons and West like we thought. They   
only served as a   
clearinghouse. The transactions seem to have originated with a   
company out of New   
York called Foster Group Ltd. As far as I can tell, they are pretty   
much of a shell   
company."  
  
"Any idea who owns them?"  
  
"Some big time marketing and PR firm called Lennox Chase."  
  
Toby laughed out loud.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
  
"About 90 %" Chad said "Is there something funny about that?"  
  
"Just that I can't believe that Mandy was stupid enough to try to   
hide this stuff behind   
Lennox Chase. She used to work for them so she must have a working   
knowledge of their   
computer system, which helps explain how she managed to do it. But   
somehow I don't   
think the brass over there is going to relish the idea of being drawn   
into this scandal.   
Something tells me I wont have much trouble convincing them to   
cooperate" Toby said   
with a smile. "Do you have copies of everything you've found?"  
  
"Yep. Here they are" Chad said handing Toby a thick stack of computer   
printouts. "I'll   
get the rest to you as they come in."  
  
"Thanks a million, Chad" Toby said as he got up and through some   
money on the table.   
"Breakfast is on me."  
  
"Thanks." Chad laughed "I'll get more info to you soon."  
  
Toby smiled to himself as he walked out of the diner. This was going   
to be even more fun   
than he had anticipated. He was looking forward to calling the folks   
at Lennox Chase.   
'You've made a major tactical error, Mandy' he thought to himself,   
and I'm going to take   
full advantage of it.  
  
  
  
11:50 AM  
White House  
  
Josh was surprised when he looked up and saw Donna standing in the   
doorway of his   
office.  
  
"Hey," he said, "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Gee, Josh. That's the kind of greeting every girl dreams of   
hearing." she said   
sarcastically  
  
"I just meant..."  
  
"I know what you meant," she said with a laugh as she dropped into   
the visitor's chair.  
  
"So how was you meeting with Stanley?"  
  
"Good. Really. I'm glad I went."  
  
"So you're going back?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"But if you do?"  
  
"I know where you are."  
  
"OK" Josh smiled. He knew that dealing with what had happened to her   
in prison would   
be tough for Donna, but he could see that her old spirit had   
returned. She was ready now   
to fight the demons. He marveled at how strong she was. He was just   
about to tell her   
how impressive he thought she was when CJ came through the door.  
  
  
  
"I thought I saw you come in here." She said as she crossed the room   
and gave Donna a   
hug. "How are you today?"  
  
"Good thanks. I had an appointment with Stanley this morning. I still   
have a long way to   
go but it definitely helped."  
  
"Great." CJ said with a smile. She was glad to see Donna taking   
control of her   
life again.  
  
She suddenly remembered what she had come in for in the first place   
and turned her   
attention to Josh. "I just wanted to drop off this information for   
you before you went over   
to the hill to have lunch with Matt Skinner. I thought you might be   
able to use it to   
convince him."  
  
"Thanks, CJ"  
  
"So I guess that means you can't have lunch with me?" Donna pouted  
  
"No, sorry I can't. I really need to try to get Matt's support on   
this."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"Hey" CJ piped up "I'm meeting Ainsley over at Houlihan's for lunch.   
Why don't you   
join us?"  
  
"Maybe I will." Donna said actually relishing the thought of a nice   
leisurely lunch out.  
  
"Is this a meeting about Operation whatever?" Josh asked with a   
smirk. "Has Ainsley   
come up with a name yet?"  
  
"Not yet" CJ said shooting Josh a warning glance "But don't jest,   
Josh".  
  
"I'm not. I swear."  
  
"I'll see you later" Donna said moving around the desk and leaning   
over to brush a quick   
kiss across Josh's cheek.  
  
"OK have fun-and be careful"  
  
"We will."  
  
"Good luck with Matt Skinner." CJ called over her shoulder.  
  
"Good luck with Operation whatever." Josh called back.  
  
"Don't mock the sisterhood, Josh" Donna warned.  
  
Josh just rolled his eyes and watched them walk across the bullpen.  
  
  
  
  
12:20 PM  
Houlihan's Tavern  
  
Ainsley was already halfway through an order of potato skins when   
Donna and CJ   
arrived.  
  
"Donna!!" she said obviously happy to see her friend. "I wasn't   
expecting you. How are   
you?"  
  
"Good thanks. Very good as a matter of fact."  
  
The waitress came to the table to take CJ and Donnas drink order and   
Ainsley said, "You   
better bring us more potato skins."  
  
CJ and Donna exchanged amused smiles.  
  
"So," CJ said getting down to business "You have a very enigmatic   
smile on your face   
Miss Hayes. Could it be that you have discovered something?"  
  
"Why yes, Ms Cregg. I believe I have."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Ok. But first, I've decided on a name."  
  
"A name?"  
  
"For the operation."  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"Operation Porter." Ainsley said with a flourish that indicated she   
had put quite a bit of   
thought into the selection of just the right moniker.  
  
"Operation Porter?" CJ and Donna said simultaneously.  
  
"Yes. Porter. You know....that's the name of the guy Mel Gibson played   
in that movie."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Payback."  
  
"Aha. Now I get the connection."  
  
"But that was a terrible movie." Donna said  
  
"But Mel looked good." Ainsley offered  
  
"True," they all agreed, "Nice eyes...nice ass...Operation Porter it is."  
  
"Ok." CJ said, "Now that that's settled, tell us what you found out."  
  
"Well I've been doing a little digging into Mandy's bank records."  
  
"Really? Where did you get a hold of her bank records?" Donna asked  
  
"I have some powerful connections of my own." Ainsley answered  
  
"You had Mel's twinkle right there." Donna observed  
  
"What?"  
  
"In your eyes. When you talked about having connections. You had that   
Mel Gibson   
twinkle. I think Operation Porter is the perfect name."  
  
"Why thank you." Ainsley beamed.  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
"So," Ainsley continued. "Would you be surprised if I told you that   
Mandy Hampton has   
an off shore bank account in the Cayman Islands?"  
  
"Really?" CJ said, "That's very interesting."  
  
"Oh, that isn't even the interesting part of it." Ainsley said   
positively bursting with news.  
  
"Do tell." CJ said.  
  
"It's a joint account. And would you like to know the other name on   
the account?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Senator Lloyd Russell" Ainsley said unable to hide her glee any   
longer.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" CJ and Donna asked in unison as they both   
stared at Ainsley   
trying to absorb this new information.  
  
"And there's more." Ainsley continued "Would you like to know how   
much money is in   
it?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"7.5 million dollars!!"  
  
"No" CJ said smiling as she considered all of the possible   
implications of this news.  
  
"Yes." Ainsley replied happily.  
  
"Kind of makes you wonder where all that money came from doesn't it?"   
Donna asked  
  
"It certainly does." CJ said  
  
"And more to the point, why they need to hide it offshore." Ainsley   
wondered.  
  
"I think we have a little more digging to do." CJ said. "And I think   
I know just where to   
start. Do you have the name of the offshore bank involved?"  
  
"Right here." Ainsley said passing her a slip of paper. "And that's   
the account number."  
  
"Great. I have a friend at justice who should be able to help us get   
some more   
information."  
  
"In the meantime, Donna, can you go through the financial disclosures   
from the last few   
years and find out if there is any explanation for how all Senator   
Russell came into all   
this money."  
  
"Sure thing." Donna said. "As soon as I talk to Leo and make sure I   
still have a job."  
  
"You do." CJ said "Don't worry. Leo was just concerned about you. Now   
that he knows   
you're seeing Stanley, everything will be fine."  
  
"I hope so." Donna said  
  
"I guarantee it." CJ said  
  
"Well good. Then as soon as I talk to him, I'll get right on this."  
  
"And I am going to do a little digging in Mandy's tax records."   
Ainsley said. "Something   
tells me she may just have forgotten to mention any of this money to   
the IRS."  
  
"Something tells me, there may be a lot of things about this story   
that Mandy has   
conveniently forgotten to mention." CJ said. "And I intend to find   
out every single one of   
them."  
  
"Let's toast" Ainsley said "To Operation Porter"  
  
They all laughed as they clinked their glasses together.  
  
  
  
Josh returned from his meeting with Matt Skinner and found that CJ   
and Donna weren't   
back from lunch yet. He glanced at his schedule and saw that, aside   
from a few phone   
calls that needed to be made, his afternoon was basically free. He   
made a quick decision.  
  
He reached his destination fairly quickly through surprisingly light   
afternoon traffic. As   
he approached the receptionist, he tried to think of the best way to   
handle the situation.  
  
"I'd like to see Ms. Hampton." he said  
  
"Is she expecting you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Can I tell her your name?"  
  
"Actually" Josh said leaning in and flashing the receptionist a full   
dimpled smile, "It's   
kind of a surprise. I'm an old friend of hers. I'd like to just pop   
back unannounced if I   
can."  
  
After hesitating for a moment, the receptionist said, "Well, I'm sure   
it will be ok. It's   
down that hallway, the last office on the right."  
  
"Thanks." Josh said as he walked away.  
  
  
"Come in." Mandy said in an irritated voice as she heard the knock.   
She hated   
unannounced visitors. Suddenly the door flung open.  
  
"Hello, Josh" she said "I've been expecting you."  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

It took every ounce of strength Josh had to keep from launching   
himself across the office   
and strangling the life out of Mandy. He wanted nothing worse than to   
wrap his hands   
around her throat. To make her feel some of the pain, the fear and   
the panic that he knew   
Donna must have felt during those hideous searches. But he knew that   
he couldn't do it.   
He knew that he had to maintain control, for his sake, as well as for   
Donna's.  
  
"You were expecting me?" he asked in a measured tone.  
  
"Of course." Mandy said turning to look out the window. "I figured   
that eventually you   
would have to ride your trusty white steed over here to defend the   
fair maiden against the   
evil witch."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Josh asked.  
  
She turned and lashed out at him, anger blazing in her eyes.  
  
"Don't play games with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about.   
You're only here   
because of HER. You've only lowered yourself to speak to me again   
because of HER.   
You're just dying to be HER hero. Well, too bad. You're not going to   
get that chance, I'll   
make sure of it. You can just sit there and watch her go down in   
flames."  
  
Josh fought hard to control his rising anger, determined to hold his   
temper. He kept   
reminding himself that Mandy was only baiting him.  
  
"Donna's not going down in flames, Mandy. You should be able to see   
that. We   
obviously found enough evidence to convince a judge to give her bail.   
We know what   
you did, and we know how you did it. It's just a matter of time until   
we prove that Donna   
is completely innocent."  
  
Mandy was momentarily taken back. She was surprised by his references   
to other people.   
"We" found enough evidence and "We" know what you did. She had been   
so sure that   
Josh would want to handle this alone. Had he really allowed other   
people in to help? The   
old Josh, the Josh she knew, would never have admitted he needed   
help. He would never   
have admitted that there was any situation that he couldn't handle   
himself.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see, Josh." she said breaking herself   
free from those   
troubling thoughts. "This isn't over by a long shot."  
  
"Then let's end it, Mandy. Right here. Right now." Josh yelled,   
losing his grip on his   
emotions for a split second before pulling himself back   
together. "Tell me what this is   
really all about. Tell me what all of this pain and suffering has   
been about."  
  
  
  
  
  
Margaret wasn't at her desk when Donna entered Leo's outer office.   
Through the crack in   
the door, she could see him poring over files. She took a deep breath   
and knocked lightly.  
  
"Leo?" she said sticking her head in just far enough so that he could   
see her.  
  
"Donna, come on in." he said with a smile, rising and crossing over   
to meet her.  
  
"Do you have a minute?"  
  
"For you? Anytime." He said motioning for her to sit on the couch.   
  
Donna perched nervously on the edge of the cushion and Leo sat down   
in the overstuffed   
armchair facing her. She stared intently at the floor, her hands   
shaking slightly.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Leo asked attempting to put her at ease.  
  
Donna lifted her eyes to meet Leo's. "I wanted to apologize for what   
happened in the   
Mural Room the other night. And also for the way I behaved yesterday   
here in your   
office. I know that you were only trying to help me, Leo and I'm   
sorry. I overreacted. I   
don't know what was going on in my head. I'm really sorry..." she said   
sniffling back   
tears.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten." Leo said handing her   
a box of Kleenex.  
  
"I want to assure you that nothing like that will ever happen again.   
I promise."  
  
"Okay, then." Leo said. "Did you talk to Stanley this morning?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"Josh mentioned that he was going to get you an appointment. Did it   
help?"  
  
"Yes it did. I know that this isn't going to go away overnight. I   
know that it's going to   
take a lot of work. But I think I'm back on the right track now. I   
know that I was focusing   
my anger on the wrong people, on the people who were trying to help   
me. I won't be   
doing that anymore."  
  
Leo looked in her eyes and he knew that she was telling him the   
truth. She had turned a   
corner, and while it was still a long way back, she was at least   
headed in the right   
direction. With the help and support of the people who loved her, he   
knew she would   
make it back. Just as he had.  
  
"Good." he said, "That's all I wanted to hear."  
  
Donna hesitated, looking for the nerve to ask the next question.  
  
"When would it be ok for me to....well....um.....would it be ok for me to   
come back to   
work?" Donna stammered, afraid that he was going to tell her that she   
no longer had a job   
there.  
  
"As soon as you feel up to it." Leo said patting her knee gently.  
  
Donna's body relaxed immediately. She exhaled deeply as she dried her   
remaining tears.  
  
"I was just worried about you, Donna. We all were. I want you to   
realize that. When CJ   
and Toby came to me about what happened in the Mural Room, their only   
concern was   
your well being. They saw that you were in pain and they wanted to   
help. And when I   
told you that you needed to seek treatment, your welfare was my only   
concern. It was   
never my intention to make you think that your job here wasn't   
secure. It is."  
  
"Thank you." she said softly.  
  
"Anytime." he said. "Now let's get back to work."  
  
"Ok." she smiled.  
  
"Donna?" he said as she reached the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know that my door is always open right? That you can come to me   
if you need to   
talk?"  
  
"Yes I do," she said "and I appreciate it."  
  
Donna smiled as she walked back down the hall towards the bullpen,   
thinking how very   
lucky she was to have these people in her life, and how close she had   
come to letting   
Mandy take it all away from her.  
  
  
  
  
"You know exactly what it's about." Mandy hissed.  
  
"No, I really don't." Josh said. "Why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
"It's all about her. Donna. And the fact that she took everything I   
wanted away from me.   
Right when it was within my grasp, she yanked it all away. And now   
I'm going to do the   
same thing to her."  
  
"What did Donna take from you, Mandy?" Josh asked no longer able to   
contain his   
anger. "Because the way I see it, you willingly gave it all up. You   
ended our relationship,   
you quit your job, you left town. How is any of that Donna's fault?"  
  
"It's all her fault, Josh. She took you away from me and you took   
everything else with   
you when you went."  
  
"Donna didn't take me away from you, Mandy." Josh exploded. "Our   
relationship was   
never going to work. You've said that yourself a million times. We   
were like fire and   
gasoline. It was only a matter of time until the explosion came."  
  
"That's right." Mandy said crossing over to stand directly in front   
of Josh. "But I was the   
one holding the match. I was supposed to be the one to decide when   
the explosion came."  
  
They were standing face to face now, screaming at each other.  
  
"So it's all about the fact that you didn't get to control where and   
when the relationship   
ended?"  
  
"No it's not about that. Don't kid yourself into thinking this is all   
some elaborate plan to   
get back at the man who broke my heart. Our relationship was never   
like that. It was   
never all hearts and flowers. I needed you for something else,   
something much bigger.   
Bartlet was my ticket to the top Josh. My chance to be somebody   
important. My chance   
to make a name for myself. To be a real player. I was going to have   
the ear of a president.   
And everybody would know that. They would all have to go through me   
to get whatever   
they wanted. I was right on the threshold of feeling real power Josh.   
But I needed you to   
get there. Because Bartlet may have been my ticket to the top, but   
you were my ticket to   
Bartlet. You were my in. I knew that if it came down to the two of   
us, he would keep you   
around over me. I needed to keep you close so that I could stay close   
to him. But the day   
you met HER, it all started to fall apart."  
  
"You can't think that's true. Not even you are that delusional." Josh   
said clenching his   
fists at his side.  
  
"It is true Josh and you were the only one who couldn't see it. You   
may have convinced   
yourself that you took her in for purely professional reasons but you   
sure as hell never   
convinced anybody else."   
  
"I'm tired of this argument Mandy. Donna had nothing to do with the   
end of our   
relationship. I've told you that a thousand times."  
  
"A thousand more and I might actually believe it-more to the point   
you might actually   
believe it yourself."  
  
"There was nothing between Donna and I during the campaign."  
  
"There's been something between you and Donna from day one. But you   
know what?   
That isn't even the point. You could have screwed your secretary on   
the side for all I   
cared. I could have lived with that. But I needed you for what we   
could have   
accomplished professionally."  
  
"I'm not having this argument again Mandy. That's not what I came   
here for."  
  
"What did you come here for Josh?"  
  
"I told you-I came here to end this-once and for all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam entered Toby's office just as Toby was hanging up the phone. He   
couldn't help but   
notice that Toby looked very pleased and wondered if now was the best   
time to break the   
news to him about Larry.  
  
"Good news?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed." Toby said making a few final notes on the paper in front of   
him. "That was   
Jack Harmon from Lennox Chase. He was quite surprised to hear that   
one of his   
companies was apparently involved in what happened to Donna. When I   
told him that we   
believed that Mandy was behind it, he told me a little story of his   
own. One of   
approximately 3 million dollars systematically pilfered from various   
Lennox Chase   
accounts over the last 2 years. He's faxing all of the information   
they have over to Chad,   
as we speak, to see if we can make any connections." Toby leaned back   
and clasped his   
hands behind his head. "We're close Sam. I can feel it. It won't be   
long now. And I'm   
going to be the one who tells her she's been nailed. I want to see   
the look on her face."  
  
"Well you deserve to enjoy that moment Toby. You've certainly earned   
it."  
  
"I just want to make sure she gets what she has coming Sam. I want to   
see her pay for   
what happened to Donna. She can't be allowed to get away with it."  
  
"And she won't"  
  
Sam cleared his throat and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" Toby asked  
  
"Actually, yes" Sam said sinking down onto Toby's couch and trying to   
decide where to   
begin. "I had a conversation with Larry earlier."  
  
"Speaking of Larry, where is he? I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"I sent him home." Sam said.  
  
"Is he ill?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what, Sam. Spit it out." Toby said impatiently, wanting to get   
to the point so he   
could move on to other things.  
  
"Larry told me this morning that he is the person inside the White   
House who has been   
feeding Mandy information."  
  
"What?" Toby said, convinced that he had misunderstood Sam's   
statement.  
  
"Larry was the one who gave Mandy Donna's social security number and   
personal   
information. He is the one who told her about the flowers."  
  
"When? Why?" Toby screamed.  
  
"He ran into her the night we stayed late trying to punch up the   
speech for the   
correspondents dinner. He said he had no idea what Mandy was up to,   
how bad things   
were going to get. He just wanted to pay Donna back for a little case   
of unrequited love."  
  
"Well, this is quite a little payback isn't it?" Toby thundered.  
  
"I know. Look, I didn't know what to do. I sent him home and I told   
him we'd call him   
when we knew what our next step was going to be. I know it doesn't   
mean much now,   
but he definitely seemed sorry. I think Mandy really manipulated him.   
I know that   
doesn't excuse his behavior."  
  
"No, it doesn't." Toby growled.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about him?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I need time to think. But the first thing he is   
going to have to do is   
apologize to Donna face to face. Let him look her in the eye and see   
what he's done.   
After that, we'll decide."  
  
"Ok. I'll call him."   
  
Sam walked back to his office to call Larry. He would have to get   
with Donna to set up a   
time for them to talk. He wasn't sure that hearing Larry's confession   
was exactly what   
Donna needed right now but better that she hear it from him than that   
she pick it up off   
the grapevine.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts when he entered his office   
that he didn't see   
Ainsley sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey" she said causing him to jump a foot in the air. "Sorry, I   
didn't mean to startle you.   
Cathy wasn't at her desk so I just let myself in. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine." Sam said regaining his composure. "To what   
do I owe the   
pleasure of this visit?"  
  
"I just got back from having lunch with CJ and Donna and I thought   
I'd stop by to see   
how you were doing."  
  
"Well, I'm better now that you're here." he said.  
  
Ainsley felt a slight blush creeping up her face.  
  
"So how goes Operation??. Have you come up with a name yet?"  
  
"Operation Porter."  
  
"Porter?"  
  
"Yes. In honor of the character Mel Gibson played in Payback."  
  
"OK" Sam said with a grin.  
  
"Don't make fun of the codename Sam. I worked very hard on it. It's   
completely fitting."  
  
"Ok, I'll take your word for it. So has Operation Porter dug up   
anything?"  
  
"Oh yes, quite a bit."  
  
"Really. Like what?"  
  
"Like an offshore bank account with over 7 million dollars, which is   
jointly held between   
Mandy and Senator Lloyd Russell."  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No. CJ's getting all of the details now from someone she knows at   
justice."  
  
"Well that's very interesting considering that Toby just talked to   
the people at Lennox   
Chase and they are missing over 3 million dollars."  
  
"Do they think Mandy was involved somehow?"  
  
"They do now. They are sending the information to Chad and he is   
going to try to see if   
he can come up with anything more concrete."  
  
"This is great Sam. We're closing in." Ainsley said with a satisfied   
smile.  
  
"I know. This nightmare might be about to come to a close."  
  
"I wish it was all going to be that easy, ending it I mean. I think   
we're close to nailing   
Mandy and exonerating Donna, but we will be dealing with the fallout   
from this for a   
long, long time."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Including the fact that I need to start thinking about what I'm   
going to do for a job. It's   
expensive living in DC, a girls gotta work."  
  
Sam noticed the sad look in her eyes that she attempted to hide   
behind her glib statement.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I know how much you gave up to help Donna and I can't   
even begin to   
express how much I appreciate it. How much we all appreciate it ." he   
said as he sat   
down beside her on the couch and took her hand in his.  
  
"I know. It's fine. I did it because I wanted to. I don't have any   
regrets its just...."  
  
She was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
  
"Come in." Sam said without removing his hand from Ainsley's.  
  
"I heard you were in here, Ainsley" Leo said as he stepped into the   
office. He couldn't   
help but notice their linked hands. He made a mental note to tell   
personnel that they were   
not to hire anymore leggy blondes. They seemed to weave some kind of   
magical spell   
over the male members of his senior staff. The thought that he might   
some day have to   
watch Toby swoon like Sam and Josh were was too much for him to   
handle. 'Brunettes it   
is from now on' he said to himself.  
  
"Was there something in particular you needed from me, sir?" Ainsley   
asked breaking   
him out of his reverie.  
  
"I just wanted to see how your vacation was going?" he said  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Your vacation. I wanted to see if you were getting the personal   
problem straightened   
out."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you are talking about." Ainsley said,   
no longer able to   
mask her confusion.  
  
"Josh told me that you needed to take some vacation time to deal with   
a personal matter."   
Leo said with a twinkle in his eye. "I just wondered when it might be   
cleared up and   
when we might be getting you back here working for us?"  
  
"Are you serious Leo?"  
  
"Ainsley, listen to me. As soon as you get your personal matter taken   
care of, you start   
right back to work here. If you want to that is."  
  
"If I want to?" Ainsley squealed, "Of course I want to."  
  
"Great." Leo said. "When do you think we might be seeing you back?"  
  
"Well, if things continue down their current path at their current   
speed, I should be back   
from "vacation" within a week."  
  
"Great, see you then." he said as he left Sam's office closing the   
door behind him.  
  
"I still have my job!!!" Ainsley squealed as she impulsively wrapped   
her arms around   
Sam's neck.  
  
"Yes, you do." Sam said, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and   
suddenly having to fight   
back a very strong desire to kiss her. 'Oh yeah,' he thought to   
himself. 'I definitely have a   
lot of thinking to do'.   
  
  
  
  
Mandy glared triumphantly.  
  
"Well you don't have the power to end it Josh. This is between Donna   
and me. It doesn't   
end till I say it ends."  
  
"I'm warning you right now Mandy. You leave Donna alone. You stay   
away from her.   
Because if you don't, it'll be the biggest mistake you ever made."  
  
"Aren't you cute when you're lovesick?"  
  
"I mean it Mandy."  
  
Suddenly, she found herself wanting desperately to broach the one   
topic that she had   
promised herself she would stay away from, that she would never bring   
up with him   
again. Why her? Why Donna? What was so special about her? Why had she   
been able to   
have this effect on Josh's life that no one else could. She simply   
couldn't stop herself   
from asking the question even though she dreaded the answer.  
  
"You know there is one thing I'm curious about though. What is it   
you see in her? It's   
obviously not her education, her breeding, her class....what is it? I   
mean there are a lot of   
pretty faces in the world, why her?"   
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know Donna.   
You don't know   
the first thing about her. And I'm certainly not going to stand here   
and defend her to   
you."  
  
"All I can say is---she must be one hell of a lay." Mandy said   
needing to believe that   
Josh's attraction to Donna was that basic-that elemental.  
  
Suddenly Josh realized why Mandy was asking.  
  
"I wouldn't know." he said  
  
He watched as Mandy digested those words. Her eyes widened. She   
couldn't believe it.   
Couldn't believe that they had never slept together. All that   
attraction-all that chemistry.   
She had been so sure that they had acted upon it during the campaign.   
But she could see   
that Josh was telling the truth. She had always been able to tell   
when he was lying.  
  
"Oh my God." Mandy rasped. "You really do love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
For some reason that she couldn't explain, that revelation rocked her   
to her very core.   
This wasn't a fling, wasn't some tawdry affair. Josh really loved   
Donna. In a way that he   
had never even come close to loving her.  
  
"And I guess I should really thank you for making me realize that."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying that there is one good thing that came out of all this   
Mandy. It made me   
realize how much I love Donna. I was buried so deep in denial before   
any of this   
happened that it's doubtful I would have ever dug my way out. And   
even if I had, I'm   
sure Donna would probably have given up on me and moved on long   
before it happened.   
So I guess I really should say thank you."   
  
  
Mandy's mind was reeling. She couldn't believe what he was saying. It   
wasn't possible.   
He couldn't possibly mean that she had been responsible for bringing   
them together.   
Since the day she had met Donna, she was only focused on keeping them   
apart. On   
getting Donna out of Josh's life. The thought that she might actually   
have brought them   
closer together made her nauseous.  
  
"Fuck you, Josh" she screamed.  
  
Josh knew her well enough to read the look in her eyes. He had   
devastated her, and he   
was glad. Let the others handle the legal revenge. He had done his   
part. He had come   
here to see hurt in Mandy's eyes and now he saw it. He wondered why   
he didn't feel bad   
about it. He had cared about her once after all. But then he   
remembered the look in   
Donna's eyes that night in the Mural Room. And he knew that the pain   
Mandy was   
feeling now was nothing compared to what Donna had gone through.   
  
He turned and walked out the door. Just as it closed behind him, he   
heard Mandy begin to   
throw things against the wall.  
  
  
  
  
"Donna?" CJ said as she entered the bullpen. "I need to see you,   
Josh, Toby, Sam and   
Ainsley."  
  
"Did you find something?"  
  
"I think so. I have to check on a few things first. I also need you   
to do a little digging for   
me. Find out as much as you can about the balance in Senator   
Russell's reelection fund.   
Ok?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"See if you can get everybody to my office in an hour, ok?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
  
  
  
Josh shot the receptionist a full dimpled smile as he sailed past her   
towards the elevator.   
He could tell by the horrified look on her face that she had heard   
the screaming.  
  
As he stepped out onto the ground floor, his phone rang.  
  
"Josh Lyman." he said  
  
"Donna Moss." came the reply.  
  
"Hi there. How was lunch?" he asked  
  
"Good. Where are you? CJ wants to see everyone in her office in an   
hour."  
  
"I had an errand to run but I'm on my way back now. I'll be there in   
plenty of time."  
  
"An errand?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when I get there."  
  
"Ok. See you in a bit."  
  
"Donnatella?" he said, "I love you."   
  
"Love you too, Joshua. Hurry back."  
  
Josh found himself actually whistling as he walked through the   
parking garage to his car.  
  
  
  
  
"I talked to Mark Wilkins at the Justice Department." CJ said as soon   
as everyone was   
assembled in her office. "He was very interested to hear about the   
off shore account for a   
variety of reasons, not the least of which is that it is illegal for   
a US Senator to be a party   
to such an account."  
  
"I would think so." Toby snorted.  
  
"Did you find out anything about his reelection fund, Donna?" CJ asked  
  
"Yes, I did." Donna said proudly. "As a matter of fact, within the   
last week, several very   
large chunks of cash have been withdrawn, ostensibly to pay   
consulting fees, however, as   
far as I can tell, the money never made it to the consulting company."  
  
Josh could tell by the look on Donna's face that there was more to   
the story. She had   
another piece of news that she was just dying to share. He decided to   
give her the opening   
she needed.  
  
"Who is the consulting firm involved?" he asked.  
  
The gleam in Donna's eyes was blinding. "Lennox Chase," she said with   
a smile.  
  
"Amazing." Sam said. "I can't believe she thought she could pull it   
off."  
  
"Stealing from Lennox Chase and the Senator's reelection fund? How   
did they think they   
would get away with it?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"Lack of confidence was never Mandy's problem." Josh said derisively.  
  
Toby's phone began to ring and he stepped out in to the hallway so   
that he could hear   
better. When he came back in, he was wearing the biggest smile anyone   
had ever seen   
Toby wear.  
  
"We've got her!" he said, "Dead to rights."  
  
"Really?" Donna asked standing to face Toby. "Are you sure?"  
  
"100%." he assured her.  
  
Donna sat back down on the couch and wrapped her arms around Josh. As   
the tears fell   
down her face she said, "It's over. It's really over."  
  
"Not quite," CJ said with a grin. "We still have to confront Ms   
Hampton with the   
evidence."  
  
"Exactly." said Toby "This is going to be the fun part".  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

The mood in CJ's office was jubilant. Josh and Donna sat on the   
couch, arms wrapped   
firmly around each other, finally allowing themselves to believe that   
this nightmare might   
actually be close to an end. Sam wrapped Ainsley in a big bear hug   
and whispered, "We   
did it, we really did it," over and over again in her ear while she   
giggled gleefully. CJ and   
Toby locked eyes across the office and shared a wry smile, each   
understanding exactly   
what the other was thinking and wanting to savor this moment. This   
was what they had   
all been working so hard for. This was the moment in which they knew   
they had won.   
Mandy would not be successful. And not only that, but she would pay,   
and pay big for   
what she had done to Donna.  
  
Toby wanted the moment to last forever but he knew full well that   
there was still a lot of   
work to be done. "I'm going to meet with Chad to collect hard copies   
of all of the   
evidence he dug up." he said, "Then I'm going to call Jack Harmon   
back and give him   
the news. I think he will be very happy to know that we have located   
the money missing   
from the Lennox Chase accounts."  
  
"Good idea." CJ said. "As soon as you get your hands on the proof, we   
need to get it over   
to Mark Wilkins at justice. We also need to get him everything we   
have on the   
irregularities with Senator Russell's re-election fund. Do you have   
printed copies of the   
information you dug up this afternoon, Donna?"   
  
When she didn't get a response, CJ glanced over at the couch and saw   
that Donna was   
still wrapped in Josh's arms. She could tell by the shaking of her   
shoulders that Donna   
was crying, but for the first time in a long time, CJ was certain   
that they were tears of   
happiness. Josh was stroking her hair and gently rubbing her back all   
of the while cooing   
softly in her ear. CJ hated to interrupt but she needed the   
information.   
  
"Donna?" she asked again more softly.  
  
"Yes?" Donna said looking up but not removing herself from Josh's   
arms.  
  
"Do you have copies of the information that you got on Senator   
Russell's campaign funds   
this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Donna said, picking up the stack of papers lying beside   
her on the couch.   
"All I need to do is make a few more phone calls to confirm some of   
these numbers..."  
  
"Why don't you let me do that?" Sam said gently, reaching out and   
taking the papers   
from her hand. "I think you need to go home and get a little rest.   
It's been a long day."  
  
"No, really. I'm ok..." Donna protested as she wiped the tears from her   
face.  
  
"Please," Sam said softly. "I want to do this. I'll make a few calls.   
It's not a big deal."  
  
"Thanks, Sam." Donna said, "I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," Sam assured her.  
  
  
"I need to get copies of all of the information you get from Chad   
ASAP." Ainsley said   
turning to Toby. "If the evidence is as iron clad as he claims it is,   
I should be able to use   
it to convince the DA to drop all of the charges against Donna."  
  
"Thank God," they all said in unison.  
  
Toby noticed that Josh hadn't said much since entering CJ's office.   
  
"Josh?" he said eyeing his friend warily. "You've been awfully quiet   
this evening. Is   
anything wrong?"  
  
"Not really," Josh began, pausing momentarily trying to decide the   
best way to break the   
news. "The fact is I went to see Mandy this afternoon."  
  
"You what?" Five shocked voices asked in unison.  
  
"I went to pay Mandy a visit," he said. "I had a few things I needed   
to clear up with her.   
A few things I wanted to say to her face to face while I had a   
chance." Josh said.  
  
"Is she still alive?" Toby asked with a smile.  
  
"She was when I left." Josh smirked. "Although it sounded as though   
she was hurling the   
entire contents of her office against the door as I was walking down   
the hall."  
  
"What were you hoping to accomplish by seeing her? CJ asked.  
  
"I needed to look her in the eyes and ask her why she did this. I   
needed to hear her   
answers for myself. And most of all, I needed to see her face when   
she realized that she   
had failed. That Donna was strong enough to survive and that we would   
get through this   
together."   
  
Josh tightened his grip on Donna as he continued. "I also told her   
that in some twisted   
way, I owed her a thank you. She finally forced me to admit how I   
really felt. I might   
have stayed in denial about my feelings for Donna forever. And heaven   
knows she   
probably would have given up on me and moved on long before I wised   
up."  
  
"I would never have given up on you." Donna said as she planted a   
kiss on his cheek.  
  
Josh smiled at her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going. It was   
kind of a spur of the   
moment thing."  
  
"That's ok," Donna said. "I understand."  
  
"So how did she react to the news?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, like I said," Josh laughed, "She was throwing things when I   
left."  
  
Toby couldn't help smiling. He was glad that Josh had gotten his   
chance to have his say   
with Mandy, but now it was time to put the rest of the plan into   
action.  
  
"Okay then," he said. " It's time to finish the job that Josh has so   
ably begun for us. Let's   
get to work. We have a lot to do before morning. Ainsley, I'm on my   
way to meet with   
Chad, would you like to join me?"  
  
"Definitely," Ainsley said gathering up her things and following Toby   
out of the office.   
"Let's go get the evidence we need so I can go to the DA."  
  
Sam rose from the chair "I'll make these calls from my office." he   
said, "I'll let you   
know what I find out, CJ."  
  
"Thanks." CJ with a mischievous grin "I have a few phone calls of my   
own to make."  
  
"Are you up to something?" Sam asked warily.  
  
"Always." CJ said  
  
"Long live the sisterhood" Donna said without lifting her head off of   
Josh's shoulder.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes as he left the office mumbling something to   
himself about Operation   
Porter.  
  
  
  
CJ looked at Josh and Donna sitting on the couch. They both looked   
exhausted. "Hey,   
why don't you two call it a night? I think we have everything under   
control here. Go   
home and get some rest. I'll let you know was soon as there is   
anything to report."  
  
"Excellent idea." Josh said without putting up even the smallest   
argument.  
  
"Are you sure?" Donna asked, "Isn't there something I should be   
doing? You are all   
doing so much for me-I feel like I should be doing more."  
  
"Nonsense, Donna. The only thing we want you to do is to take care of   
yourself. So go   
home, let Josh buy you a nice dinner, then just relax. Tomorrow is   
going to be a big day."  
  
"If you're sure." Donna said, secretly loving the idea of going home   
and putting her feet   
up.  
  
"I'm sure." CJ said.  
  
"Ok." Donna agreed. "But you promise you'll call if you need   
anything?"  
  
"I promise," CJ said "Now go."  
  
Josh went to his office to collect his things and on the way back   
through the bullpen he   
grabbed Donna's coat and bag. Meanwhile, Donna lingered in the   
doorway of CJ's   
office.  
  
"Thanks, CJ." she said "And I mean for everything. You've been a real   
rock through this   
whole ordeal and I will never be able to tell you how much I   
appreciate it."  
  
"No problem," CJ said, "Just defending the sisterhood."  
  
"No," Donna said, "It's gone way above and beyond that. I don't know   
how I can ever   
thank you."  
  
"No thanks needed. Now you go home and get some rest ok?"  
  
"OK. Goodnight."  
  
Josh came up behind Donna and slipped an arm protectively around her   
waist. "Ready to   
go?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." She said as smiled up at him with a look of absolute adoration.  
  
"Goodnight CJ," they said in unison as they headed across the bullpen   
arm in arm.  
  
"Goodnight," CJ said watching them leave with a wistful smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toby and Ainsley spotted Chad sitting in a corner booth as soon as   
they entered   
Houlihan's. In front of him, on the table, sat a large stack of   
computer printouts.  
He was so engrossed in what he was reading that he didn't notice them   
until they were   
standing right beside him.  
  
"Oh, hi," he said   
  
"Hello." Toby answered. "Tell us what you've got."  
  
By now, Chad was used to Toby's habit of getting right to the point.  
  
"Well, I was just sitting here marveling at the absolute brilliance   
of it. She almost pulled   
it off. It was just simple mistake that brought the entire thing   
crashing down."  
  
"It usually always is." Toby said  
  
"True." Chad replied  
  
"Pardon me for being slow," Ainsley said "But which little mistake   
was it that tripped her   
up?"  
  
"Answering her own phone." Toby said with a smile while Chad laughed   
in agreement.  
  
"Let me lay it all out for you." Chad said shifting in his seat and   
flipping through the   
paperwork in front of him. "Mandy was very familiar with the computer   
system at   
Lennox Chase from the time she spent working there. She knew that   
there was a soft   
spot."  
  
"A soft spot?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"Yes," Chad explained. "A portal where she could get in past the   
security system. She   
used the knowledge she had to get in and to siphon money slowly out   
of their so-called   
"soft-accounts." Accounts that she knew would draw the least amount   
of attention. Then   
she entered in a few dummy entries to make it look as though the   
money had disappeared   
legitimately."  
  
"Wouldn't those dummy entries eventually be discovered?" Ainsley   
asked.  
  
"Of course they would," Toby said. "But my guess is that by then, she   
intended to be in   
the Cayman's keeping her money company."  
  
"You're probably right," Chad said.  
  
"Ok, please continue." Ainsley said.  
  
"All right," Chad went on. "After she had the money out of the Lennox   
Chase accounts,   
she set up an off shore account in the Cayman's. That wasn't   
difficult at all I'm sure. The   
reason people choose the Cayman's is because they have a very   
liberal "don't ask/don't   
tell" policy about where the money came from. Then it was a simple   
matter of getting the   
money there."  
  
"So that's where Donna comes in." Ainsley said as the whole plan   
began to be very clear   
to her.  
  
"Exactly." Toby said, "She saw a chance to kill two birds with one   
stone. She could get   
back at Donna and make herself rich at the same time. She used   
Donna's bank account as   
a front to move the money off to the Cayman's."  
  
"Right." Chad said, "Except she made a very important mistake. She   
ran all of the money   
through Ms. Moss's account during a very short period of time. Three   
dates to be exact.   
And three dates that just happen to coincide with dates on which   
large sums of money   
disappeared from Lennox Chase accounts. Then she went back and   
altered the bank   
records to make it look as if the transactions had taken place over a   
longer period of time.   
She assumed, apparently correctly, that the police and the DA would   
simply follow the   
flow of money out of the accounts without really looking to closely   
at where it came in."  
  
"Was someone at the bank in on it with her?" Ainsley asked  
  
"I don't think so." Chad said. "The bank was a customer of Simmons   
and West. I think   
she simply used her position there to get a hold of their password   
information. She then   
broke into their system and used a particular teller's information to   
complete the   
transactions. She was very careful to use the same teller information   
every time. No   
doubt she thought that, even if someone did manage to track the   
deposits, the police   
would simply assume that the teller was Donna's accomplice."  
  
"No doubt." Toby said.  
  
"Once she had the bank misinformation in place," Chad continued, "she   
started on the   
credit card companies and the landlord. Making it look like the rent   
had never been paid   
was fairly easy. The landlord only offered online payment as a   
convenience. It was a   
secure site but far from impenetrable. She simply got into the system   
and deleted the   
confirmation numbers. She left the money in the landlords account.   
She knew that   
eventually they would realize that the money was indeed there, but   
she figured that by the   
time they did, it would be too late."  
  
"Amazing." Ainsley said shaking her head. "Absolutely amazing."  
  
"And don't even get me started on the credit card companies." Chad   
said shaking his   
head in disgust. "Those computers are an absolute cesspool. They   
can't see a mistake if   
it's staring them right in the face. She just got in there and   
overloaded the system with   
fake transactions The credit card providers are notorious for being   
easy to hack in to."  
  
"But you managed to get it all tracked right?" Toby asked. "We need   
to be able to prove   
that every one of these entries is fake."  
  
"Don't worry." Chad said patting the stack of papers in front of   
him. "It's all right here.   
Every single transaction."  
  
"But I still don't understand how Mandy answering her own phone was   
her downfall."   
Ainsley asked quizzically.  
  
"Simple," Chad said. "You see, she was very good at covering her   
tracks. When we first   
followed the evidence back to Simmons and West, we assumed that   
someone had used   
them as a pass through. As a front. They would have been an obvious   
choice because of   
the kind of business they are in. Who knows how many blind alleys we   
would have gone   
down trying to figure out who was behind all this. Searching for this   
kind of evidence is   
like looking for a needle in a haystack. That's why the damage that   
comes from cyber-  
crime is so devastating. The shear volume of misinformation that can   
be perpetrated in a   
few seconds is mind-boggling. Mandy made it much easier on us by   
giving us a place to   
focus our search. If she hadn't answered her own phone that day, we   
might still not even   
know she worked there."  
  
"Well then, thank heavens she did." Ainsley said.  
  
"Amen," Toby answered.  
  
"So, here you go" Chad said pushing the files toward Toby. "This   
should be everything   
you need. I've laid it all out step by step so no one should have any   
problem following it.   
You're going to take it to the police I assume?"  
  
"Eventually," Toby said. "But first I have a little plan of my own   
for Mandy."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna take it to the DA first thing in the morning. It   
should be plenty of proof   
for him to drop the charges against Donna."  
  
"Good," Chad said, "If anyone has any other questions or if you need   
anything else, Toby   
knows how to get in contact with me."  
  
"Thanks again," Toby said as Chad stood up to leave. Suddenly he had   
an idea, "Would   
you like to be there when Mandy goes down?"  
  
"Just let me know where and when," Chad said, smiling as he walked   
away.  
  
"Are you headed back to the White House?" Toby asked Ainsley as he   
took some money   
from his wallet and dropped it on the table.   
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to Sam." She answered.  
  
"Ok then, let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CJ knocked lightly on the door then poked her head into Sam's office.  
  
"How's it going?" she asked.  
  
"Great." Sam said with a broad smile. "I think we have just about   
everything we need.   
I'm just waiting for one more fax to come in. Then we will have   
irrefutable proof that   
there are over 4 million dollars missing from Senator Russell's   
campaign fund."  
  
"Great" CJ said "Because my friend at justice has been tracking the   
influx of money into   
Mandy's Cayman's account. All we need to do is match up the dates and   
we will be set."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear" Toby said, as a startled CJ jumped   
backwards almost falling   
into his arms. "Because between that and what we have, I'd say its   
time to drop the net."  
  
"So, I take it the two of you had a successful meeting with Chad." CJ   
said after she   
regained her composure.  
  
"Very much so. I think we're ready to go. I say we close in   
tomorrow." Toby said   
triumphantly.  
  
"Can't be too soon for me," CJ said.  
  
"Amen," Sam and Ainsley agreed.  
  
"I have to go call Jack Harmon and fill him in. Then I'm going to   
talk to your friend over   
at justice, CJ. When we have a firm plan in place, I'll let everyone   
know."  
  
With that, Toby turned and walked towards his own office.  
  
"Great," CJ said. "And I suggest that we all go home and get some   
rest. Tomorrow is   
going to be "our day of jubilee" and we should all be awake enough to   
enjoy it."  
  
"Good idea." Sam said. "I'll be heading out as soon as my fax comes."  
  
"I'll wait here with you," Ainsley said "Just to make sure I have all   
the available facts to   
present to the DA."  
  
"OK" CJ said rolling her eyes. "I'll see you both in the morning." As   
she turned to leave,   
she saw Sam and Ainsley, eyes locked, grinning shyly at each   
other. 'Oh great,' she   
thought, 'Here we go again.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was yummy." Donna said as she carried the dirty dishes to the   
kitchen.   
  
"Yes it was," Josh said "And to think, I ordered it all by myself."  
  
"Oh my," Donna laughed. "You must be worn out from the exhaustion of   
it all. Maybe   
you should go rest on the couch while I finish cleaning up."  
  
"No, no. I'll help. I just wanted to make sure I got credit for all   
my hard work." He   
smirked.  
  
"You're a saint." Donna laughed as she set the dishes in the sink. "I   
don't deserve you."  
  
When she turned around Josh was standing directly in front of her   
with a look that   
Donna found impossible to read.  
  
"Don't say that." He said firmly. "Don't ever say that you don't   
deserve me. I'm the one   
who isn't deserving Donna. I want you to always remember that."  
  
Donna's first instinct was to make a smart remark but the look in   
Josh's eyes were so   
intense that she didn't dare.   
  
"Why would you say that, Josh? Why would you ever say that you don't   
deserve me?"   
  
"Because it's true, Donna. You could do much better than me."  
  
"There is no one better than you, Josh." Donna said sincerely.  
  
The look in Josh's eyes told her everything she needed to know. It   
erased any doubts she   
might have had about his feelings for her. She leaned in and placed a   
sweet gentle kiss on   
his lips. She knew that she was ready to take their relationship   
farther. She also knew that   
Josh was holding back because he didn't want to push her. She decided   
that she would   
have to take the lead.  
  
"I don't think you need to sleep on the couch tonight," she said   
softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean are you really sure, Donna. I don't   
want to rush you   
into anything."  
  
"I'm sure." She said breathlessly.  
  
Slowly, they turned and walked towards the bedroom, turning out   
lights as they went.   
Josh sat on the bed while Donna went into the bathroom. He knew what   
he wanted, he   
had no doubts. But he didn't want to rush Donna. He wanted her to be   
ready. She was   
finally making some real progress and he didn't want to do anything   
that would interfere   
with that. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Donna stepped out.  
  
"What in the hell did you do?" Josh asked staring at Donna's right   
hand.  
  
"I took my splints off. I couldn't stand them anymore."  
  
"Put them back on! The Dr. didn't say you could take them off."  
  
"I'm fine, Josh. Look, they can bend and everything." she said   
flexing her fingers. "And   
they hardly hurt anymore."  
  
"Donna, please" Josh said moving over to stand directly in front of   
her. "I want you to   
take care of yourself. You shouldn't take the splints off till the   
Dr. says it's ok."  
  
"I'm fine, Josh. Besides," she said seductively "I need this hand."  
  
"For what?" he asked unable to control his curiosity.  
  
"For this," she said as she grasped the back of his head and pulled   
his lips down to hers.   
The kiss started out softly but quickly deepened. When they came up   
for air, Donna   
began planting a line of kisses across the bridge of his nose and to   
his ear.   
  
Josh shuddered when Donna began to nibble on his ear.  
  
"And for this," she whispered as her hand moved down and found its   
way under Josh's   
shirt.   
  
The feel of her warm hand on his bare chest made Josh moan. His sense   
of resolve was   
fading quickly.  
  
"Donna," he moaned. "Are you sure?"  
  
Donna didn't answer but simply moved her hand lower yet until she   
reached the front of   
Josh's pants.  
  
"And for this." She said as she ran her hand over Josh's arousal.  
  
"Oh, God" he said wrapping his arms tightly around Donna and moving   
her towards the   
bed. "I love you, Donna."  
  
"I love you too, Josh."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't care what he's doing" Mandy screamed into the phone, "You   
tell Senator Russell   
to call me back right away or he'll be sorry!! Do you understand me?"  
  
She disconnected the phone and hurled it at the wall.  
  
'This isn't happening' she thought. 'There is no way this is going to   
fall apart. I will not   
be left holding the bag. It won't happen. I had this all planned. How   
could it have gone so   
wrong? My plan was foolproof. Except for the one thing I never   
counted on, the one   
variable that I never even considered. It never crossed my mind that   
Josh really loved the   
little witch. I wasn't even sure that Mr. Wrapped-Up-In-Himself was   
capable of those   
kinds of feelings. I certainly never dreamed that he would pull out   
all the stops to save   
her, that he would get so many other people involved.'  
  
She reached for the room's phone book and looked up the number she   
wanted.   
  
'Well they aren't going to get me. I've got everything I need waiting   
for me in the   
Cayman's. All I need is a couple of days to wrap things up here and   
then I'm off. I'll   
never have to deal with these idiots again. Let Josh live happily   
ever after with the bitch.   
See if I care. I'll be sitting pretty in the Cayman's with all the   
money and well built pool   
boys that a girl could ask for.'  
  
The ringing of the phone startled her back to reality. She had to go   
to the other room   
since she had hurled the phone from the living room against the wall.  
  
"Hello," she barked.  
  
"Hello, Mandy" came Lloyd Russell's tight voice over the phone.  
  
"Well, hello Lloyd," she said sarcastically "How nice of you to get   
back to me so   
promptly."  
  
"I need to see you," he said wanting to avoid a long dramatic   
conversation. "In my office   
tomorrow. 1:00 PM.  
  
"I'll be there." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
Lloyd Russell hung up the phone and turned to the man standing across   
the desk from   
him "It's done. She'll be here," he said.  
  
"Perfect," Toby said. We'll be waiting for her.  
  
  
  
Josh and Donna were lying naked and content, wrapped in each other's   
arms. Both of   
them knew that they had to get up and get going, but neither wanted   
to leave the bed.   
  
"Josh?" Donna said without raising her head off of his chest.  
  
"Hmmm??" he said.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting up?"  
  
"No."  
  
Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't ever want to get out of this bed." He said kissing   
the top of her head.  
  
"As much as I like that idea, there is still that pesky matter of a   
country to run."  
  
"True."  
  
"So we're getting up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"And that's why you love me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I only put up with you being impossible because I love you." Donna   
said as she leaned   
upward and placed a kiss on Josh's lips. "Now let's get up."  
  
"Ok," Josh said rewarding her with a full dimpled smile. "But only on   
one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We agree to meet right back here in say...12 hours?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Josh leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss but was interrupted by   
the ringing of the phone.  
  
  
"Josh Lyman," he growled.  
  
"Josh, it's Toby."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"We have a meeting today at Senator Russell's office at 1:00 PM. Can   
you and Donna   
make it?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, we'll be there. But do you think the Senator's   
office is the best place to   
do this?"  
  
"It's the perfect place. I'll fill you in on all the details when I   
see you."  
  
"Ok, we'll be there in an hour."  
  
Josh leaned over and kissed Donna on the forehead as he disconnected   
the phone.  
  
"That was Toby." He said trying carefully to gauge her reaction. "We   
have a meeting at   
Senator Russell's office at 1:00. Is that ok?"  
  
"If that's what Toby thinks is best," Donna said.  
  
"Are you ok, Donna? Because if you aren't we don't have to go."  
  
"No, I want to be there."  
  
"But if you change your mind, you'll tell me right?" Josh said.  
  
"I promise," she said  
  
"Ok then, we'd better get ready."  
  
"Did you tell Toby we'd be there in an hour?" Donna asked with a   
glint in her eye.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, then in the interest of time, I think we better share a   
shower." Donna said with a   
wicked smile as she dropped the sheet from in front of her naked body   
and headed for the   
bathroom.   
  
Josh stared at her back for a few seconds before he could will his   
legs to move. When he   
finally got his breath back, he bounced all of the way to the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go right in," Margaret said as Josh entered Leo's outer office. "I   
think they've already   
started."  
  
Josh entered the office and saw that everyone else was, indeed,   
already present.  
  
"Morning, Josh. Glad you could join us." Leo said sternly.  
  
"Sorry." Josh said  
  
"You don't look very sorry." Sam said with a snicker.  
  
"Well," Leo said, "Can we discuss Josh's obvious happiness later. We   
have a lot to cover   
this morning. Just because the President is out of town doesn't mean   
that we have a free   
day."  
  
The staff meeting drug on for close to 90 minutes. Just as it seemed   
to finally be   
wrapping up, Margaret tapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Leo asked  
  
"Ainsley Hayes is here."  
  
"Send her in." Leo said.  
  
Ainsley burst through the door grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," she said with barely concealed glee.  
  
"Well, Ainsley. You look nearly as happy as Josh this morning."  
  
"I am very happy, sir. You see I'm starting back to work today, if   
that's all right with   
you."  
  
"Starting back? So are you telling me that your little problem has   
been cleared up?"  
  
"Yes, sir it has"  
  
"Completely cleared up?" Josh asked rising from his seat on the couch.  
  
"Completely cleared up" Ainsley beamed. " I had a breakfast meeting   
with the DA   
himself this morning. All of the charges have been dropped. Donna is   
completely in the   
clear."  
  
Josh gathered Ainsley up in a huge hug. "Thank you" he said "Thank   
you, thank you   
Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure." Ainsley said.  
  
"Does Donna know?" Josh asked anxiously  
  
"I called her as soon as I knew for sure. As a matter of fact, the   
technician is here right   
now to remove the electronic monitoring device."  
  
Josh looked at the door then back at Leo.  
  
"Meeting dismissed." Leo said with a smile. "Get going."  
  
Josh ran down the hall towards the bullpen with Toby, Sam, Ainsley,   
and CJ close   
behind. As they approached her cubicle, they saw the technician   
leaning down in front of   
Donna removing the bracelet. She looked up as she heard them coming.   
As soon as the   
technician finished Donna jumped up and wrapped her arms around Josh.  
  
"It's really over" she said, "They dropped all the charges. It's   
over."  
  
"Well this part is over." Josh whispered into her ear. "But the good   
part is just   
beginning."  
  
  
"Well," Toby interrupted. "As much as I'd like to stay and celebrate,   
we have a lot to get   
done before if we want to get out of here this afternoon"  
  
"Very true," Sam said. Then he turned to Ainsley and held out his   
arm. "May I escort you   
to the steam pipe distribution center Miss Hayes?"  
  
"I'd be honored." Ainsley giggled.  
  
They could still hear Sam and Ainsley giggling and talking excitedly   
as the exited the   
bullpen.  
  
"I have a briefing to get ready for. CJ said as she strolled away.   
I'm definitely going to   
enjoy making the announcement that Donna has been cleared. More than   
a few reporters   
will be eating crow this afternoon."   
  
"I have some phone calls to make," Josh said as he headed back to his   
office.   
  
"Are you coming?" he asked when he realized that Donna wasn't   
following him.  
  
"I'll be right there," Donna said.  
  
Josh nodded as Donna followed Toby back the hall towards his office.  
  
"Toby?" she said.  
  
"Yes," he said stopping and turning back to face her.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you again for everything you've done."   
Donna said. "There is   
no way I'll ever be able to repay you."  
  
"Donna, its fine," Toby said. "I'm glad I could help. Knowing that   
you are in the clear   
and on the road to feeling better is all the thanks I need."  
  
Donna impulsively threw her arms around his neck. At first, Toby   
froze but then he   
awkwardly returned the hug. When they broke apart, Donna said, "Well   
I guess I better   
get back."  
  
"Me too," Toby said.  
  
He watched her walk back towards the bullpen and smiled. Seeing her   
this happy   
reminded him of exactly why he had done everything he had done.  
  
'Oh yeah,' he thought 'Making Mandy pay is going to feel good.'  
  
  
  
  
The entire staff, with Chad in tow, arrived at Senator Russell's   
office at 12:30. They   
wanted to make sure that they were there well before Mandy.  
  
"Are you ok?" Josh asked Donna.  
  
"I'm fine," she said "I just can't believe that it's really   
happening."  
  
"Believe it," Josh said squeezing her hand "Mandy is finally going to   
pay."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Senator sent his entire staff out to lunch with orders not to   
return until 2:00 PM.   
  
Right on schedule, Mandy entered his outer office. She didn't   
immediately react to the   
fact that it was deserted. She knocked on the Senator's inner office   
door and barged right   
in without waiting to be invited.  
  
As she entered the office, she froze. She was shocked to see Josh,   
Donna, CJ and Sam   
sitting there, along with some scruffy guy she had never seen before   
and an attractive   
blonde.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she asked as she began to back towards   
the door thinking   
about making a quick escape.  
  
"We're all here to see YOU." Toby said stepping into the office   
behind Mandy and   
blocking her access to the door. "You weren't thinking of leaving   
were you? We haven't   
had a chance to talk yet."  
  
Mandy's eyes began darting around the room. "What's this all about,   
Lloyd?" she said   
focusing her attention on the senator.  
  
"Well, Mr. Ziegler and his friends have been filling me in on the   
details of a very   
interesting story, Mandy. The story of a large amount of money   
missing from my   
campaign fund. Money that was apparently redirected to an offshore   
account in the   
Cayman Islands."  
  
Mandy's eyes narrowed with fury as she looked at Lloyd Russell. She   
realized in a flash   
that he was going to try to deny any involvement. That son of a bitch   
was going to hang   
her out to dry. After everything she had done for him.  
  
"Don't get cute with me," she spat "You're in this just as deep as I   
am."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I had nothing to do with   
any of this." The   
senator said. "These people have just been filling me in on the   
details and frankly I'm   
shocked.  
  
Mandy began to panic. There was no direct evidence linking any of   
this to the senator.   
She had made sure of that. She had decided she couldn't take a chance   
on the plan   
blowing up too soon due to the diligence of some oversight committee.   
She had even put   
his name on the account in the Cayman's without his signature. Now it   
would come down   
to her word against his.  
  
'This isn't happening,' Mandy thought.  
  
"It seems that they have proof, Mandy. It's all here in black and   
white. I can't believe you   
would do something like this to me."  
  
"You won't get away with this," she screamed. "None of you."  
  
She wheeled and faced Donna, "I hate you," she hissed. "I've hated   
you since the first   
day I met you. You may think you've won but you haven't. You're still   
going to do time   
for this."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Ms. Hampton." Ainsley piped up. "All of   
the charges   
against Donna have been dropped. The DA knows that she is completely   
innocent."  
  
"Look toots," Mandy said derisively, "I don't even know who you are   
but I really don't   
need to hear your opinion on anything."  
  
"Oh how rude of me," Ainsley said drawling even more than usual. "My   
name is Ainsley   
Hayes. I'm an associate White House Counsel, who also served as   
Donna's lawyer. But   
that was when Donna needed a lawyer, which she doesn't anymore." The   
glint in   
Ainsley's eye was unmistakable.  
  
"White House counsel?" Mandy asked incredulously. "What is blonde   
hair a new   
requirement for getting employment in the Bartlet administration?"  
  
"Knock it off," Sam jumped in. "This isn't about Ainsley, it's about   
you Mandy. We   
certainly had our differences through the years, but this is over the   
top, even for you. I   
was there the whole time Mandy. From the first day Donna started with   
the campaign.   
You and I both know that whatever problems you had, you brought on   
yourself."  
  
"That's not true, Sam" she hissed "Everything was fine until the day   
SHE showed up."  
  
Finally CJ couldn't hold her tongue any longer.  
  
"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard, Mandy. You and   
Josh were never really   
happy together and you know it. And as far as your work on the   
campaign goes, we   
tolerated you because you managed to get the job done. You were never   
as close to   
power as you thought you were. You were never going to be in the   
inner circle. And the   
only thing that happened when Donna came to work with us, is that   
Josh got a chance to   
see what it was like to spend time with someone who was supportive   
and caring.   
Someone who wanted to build him up as opposed to tearing him down."  
  
"I don't have to stand here and listen to this," Mandy said "You have   
absolutely no   
proof."  
  
"Oh that's where you're wrong" Toby said still standing in the   
doorway. "We can pin   
everything on you. All of the money missing from the Senators   
reelection fund, all of the   
money missing from Lennox Chase, all of the false transactions at   
Donna's bank, her   
landlord and her credit card companies. It can all be traced directly   
back to you."  
  
"You're lying," She spat. "And worse, than that you're lying to   
protect this two bit piece   
of trash...."  
  
"Shut up.." Toby screamed as something inside him that he had managed   
to keep under   
control for a very long time snapped.  
  
"You don't get to talk anymore, do you understand me? We have heard   
quite enough   
from you and we don't intend to hear anymore. I can't even begin to   
fathom what you   
were thinking, Mandy. How in the world you thought you could get away   
with this. You   
underestimated Donna and more importantly you underestimated her   
friends. She may   
not have your breeding Mandy or your education, but she's 100 times   
the person you ever   
were or ever will be. She is kind and decent and smart and loyal. She   
is too strong to   
allow herself to be destroyed by the likes of you. She not only fits   
in at the White House   
but she is an integral part of all we do there. I am proud to call   
her my friend. I hope she   
feels the same way."  
  
"I do," Donna said, tears coursing down her cheeks. "Thank you, Toby."  
  
"Well that's just fine and dandy," Mandy said. "You can all just hang   
around here and   
talk about how wonderful Donna is but I have things to do."  
  
With that she turned and stalked out of the office. Toby let her pass   
and the entire   
assemblage followed her out into the hall. Just as she was leaving,   
three DC police   
officers stepped into her path.  
  
"Madeline Hampton?" Lt Stoebner said.  
  
"Yes." Mandy hissed  
  
"I have a warrant for your arrest ma'am. Please turn and place your   
hands against the   
wall and spread your legs shoulder width apart."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? What are the charges?" Mandy   
screamed.  
  
Lt. Stoebner began to tick off the list. "Embezzlement, theft by   
deception, money-  
laundering, fraud, harassment, and electronic fraud to start with."  
  
All activity in the hallway ceased as everyone turned to stare at   
Mandy. As she looked   
over the policeman's shoulder, she saw the unmistakable glare of   
television cameras.   
  
"What the fuck are they doing here?" she screamed.  
  
CJ looked around triumphantly. "The reporters are here courtesy of   
Operation Porter,"   
she said. The staff broke out into wide grins.  
  
"Say it," CJ said.  
  
"Long live the sisterhood," they all muttered.  
  
"Damn straight," Donna said as she put her arm around Josh.  
  
"Please step against the wall," Lt Stoebner said again.   
  
Mandy turned around and looked. There was no avenue of escape.   
  
"You did this," she said as she lunged at Donna. Josh stepped   
protectively in front of   
Donna, as did Toby.  
  
The uniformed officer grabbed Mandy and pushed her against the wall.   
She then   
proceeded to pat her down as hundreds of people gathered to watch and   
the television   
cameras whirred.  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

"I think that's a great idea. I'll see you as soon as we land then. I   
love you. Bye." Josh   
smiled as he hung up the phone on Air Force One.  
  
He turned to Sam who was half asleep in the seat across the   
aisle. "Donna and Ainsley   
are going to meet us at the airport."  
  
"Excellent," Sam said  
  
"So is tonight the night that you tell Ainsley how you feel about   
her?" Josh asked with a   
smile. It was the same question he had asked Sam almost daily for the   
last month.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Josh. Ainsley and I are   
friends. That's all."  
  
"God, you sound just like I did, you know that?"  
  
"Again, I have no idea..." Sam began before Josh cut him off.  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that I know denial when I see it. I stared   
at in the mirror for three   
long years. I'm just hoping that you don't waste as much time as I   
did."  
  
Sam just closed his eyes, put his head back and tried to go back to   
sleep.  
  
"Denial..." was the last thing he heard Josh say before he drifted off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" a tentative voice asked.  
  
Donna was taken aback when she looked up and saw Larry standing in   
front of her desk,   
shifting his weight and looking at the floor.  
  
"Hello, Larry." She said. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you again, Donna." he said nervously.  
  
"That's not necessary." Donna assured him.  
  
"Yes it is. I really owe you big. I know that Toby and Sam both   
wanted me fired, and I'm   
pretty sure that Josh wanted me dead. I'd be out of a job right now   
if it hadn't been for   
you. I think I got off easy with 60 days unpaid suspension and a   
transfer. It's a better deal   
than I deserved."  
  
Donna looked at him sympathetically. She didn't blame Larry for what   
had happened.   
She knew that he had been used. If Mandy hadn't gotten the   
information from him, she   
would have gotten it somewhere else.  
  
"It's ok," Donna said. "I know that you were manipulated. It doesn't   
excuse what you did   
but I know how Mandy can play mind games. I just don't want to see   
her hurt anymore   
people than she already has, and that includes you. Let's just put   
this behind us and move   
on."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Have you gotten your new assignment yet?" Donna asked, eager to stop   
talking about   
the past and start talking about the future.  
  
"Yeah, I start Monday in the Travel Office. I was just down there   
filling out some forms.   
I think I'll like it there."  
  
"Good. I hope everything works out for you, Larry."  
  
He continued to shuffle his feet as he glanced nervously at Josh's   
office door.  
  
"Do you think Josh is ready to hear my apology yet?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. He may need a little more time. Anyway, he's not here   
right now but I'll   
let him know that you stopped by."  
  
"Will you at least tell him again how sorry I am?"  
  
"Yes I will. And don't worry, Larry, he'll come around."  
  
"I hope so. Well, I guess I'll be going now. See you around."  
  
"Bye, Larry."  
  
As Larry exited the bullpen, he ran smack into CJ who was walking   
hurriedly with her   
head down. When she looked up and saw him, she fixed him with a   
steely gaze.  
  
"Larry." She said.  
  
"Hello, CJ." He said as he shuffled down the corridor, wondering why   
it was that all of   
Donna's friends were so much less willing to forgive him than she   
herself was.  
  
"What was HE doing here?" CJ asked as she flopped down in the chair   
beside Donna's   
desk.  
  
Donna sighed. "He came to apologize yet again, and to thank me for   
saving his job."  
  
"Yeah, well he ought to thank you," CJ snapped. "I still can't figure   
out why you   
wouldn't let Toby fire him-or have him arrested-or both."  
  
"I told you, CJ...." Donna began.  
  
"I know. I know." CJ said waving her hand in surrender.  
  
"There is no way I'm going to let Mandy do any more damage than she   
already has."  
  
"You're a good person, Donna." CJ said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a regular saint." Donna snorted.  
  
"Did you eat lunch today?" CJ asked in an abrupt change of topic.  
  
"Um..yes." Donna laughed. "Why are you asking? It's almost 6:00."  
  
"Well Josh has called me at least twice a day for the entire week   
he's been gone and he   
always seems inordinately interested in your food intake. Is Donna   
eating lunch? Did   
Donna have dinner? So I know that when he calls me before they land   
he's going to ask   
and I just want to have an answer prepared."  
  
Donna couldn't help but smile at Josh's concern. "It's the first time   
we've been apart   
since...you know." She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." CJ said. "I actually think it's kind of sweet.   
Nauseating but sweet."  
  
Donna smiled and swatted CJ on the arm. "Well at least they'll be   
back tonight so you   
won't have to worry about my eating habits anymore."  
  
"Speaking of eating habits," CJ said with a smile as she saw Ainsley   
approaching.  
  
"Hey guys," Ainsley said. "Are we talking about food, because I'm   
starved."  
  
"Gee, that's a switch." CJ laughed.  
  
"Are we still headed out to the airport this evening?" Ainsley asked   
Donna.  
  
"Yep." Donna answered.  
  
"Great. Maybe we can grab something to eat before we go."  
  
"I really want to change out of my work clothes. Maybe we can swing   
by the apartment   
and just order some takeout?"  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Ainsley said.  
  
"Can you join us CJ?" Donna asked.  
  
"Thanks but no. I have a pile of work on my desk. Besides, touching   
reunions make me   
want to hurl." She snorted as she rose and headed towards her office.  
  
Donna and Ainsley both smiled. They knew that despite her cynical   
exterior, CJ was   
really just a romantic at heart.   
  
"What sounds good to you?" Ainsley asked. "And when will you be ready   
to go?"  
  
"Anything -you pick." Donna answered. "And how about right now?"  
  
She looked at the work on her desk and momentarily considered putting   
it in her   
totebag to take home. She decided against it. Josh had been gone for   
an entire week and   
there was no way that they were going to work tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at Josh's apartment about 15 minutes later. Donna still   
couldn't help but   
think of it as Josh's apartment, even though she had been living   
there for two months   
now. At first, she had assumed that she would find a new apartment as   
soon as her   
injuries were healed. Her old landlord had even offered to let her   
have her old place back,   
along with several months free rent to make up for the mix-up. But   
Josh seemed reluctant   
to have her move out and she had to admit, she didn't relish the idea   
of living alone   
again. Actually what she didn't relish was the idea of not living   
with Josh. She was quite   
happy exactly where she was thankyouverymuch. She needed to start   
thinking of this as   
"their" apartment as opposed to "his apartment." Donna began to   
ponder the possibility   
of them finding a new place together. A place that could both think   
of as home. A place   
without the memories of Josh's recovery from the shooting, or her   
recovery from her   
prison ordeal hanging over it. She made a mental note to talk about   
it with Josh this   
weekend.   
  
"Help yourself to something to drink." Donna said as she moved   
towards the bedroom to   
change out of her work clothes. "There's all kinds of stuff in the   
fridge. I'm pretty sure   
there's even a Fresca. I'll call Wong's while I'm changing."  
  
"Ok great," Ainsley said heading to the kitchen.  
  
Donna emerged a few minutes later looking much more relaxed and   
casual in a pair of   
jeans and a cropped t-shirt. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a   
bottle of water before   
joining Ainsley in the living room.  
  
"So?" Donna asked. "Anything new on the Sam front?"  
  
"The Sam front?" Ainsley laughed. "That sounds like some 70's radical   
group."  
  
"You know what I mean." Donna said. "Has he made his move yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I don't really think he feels that way about me..."  
  
Donna laughed so hard that water came perilously close to shooting   
out her nose.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ainsley asked.  
  
"Nothing. You just sounded exactly like-well, me---when you said   
that. I sang that song   
for three long years. And it took something as horrible as what   
happened to me to get   
Josh and I to admit our feelings." Donna's face suddenly got more   
serious. "Don't let that happen to   
you. Make the first move yourself if you have to. Just don't let it   
go as long as Josh and   
I did. Sometimes I want to cry when I think about all the time we   
wasted."  
  
"I know." Ainsley sighed. "But you guys have figured it out now and   
that's all that   
matters."  
  
"True." Donna smiled.  
  
The doorbell startled them both out of their private thoughts.  
  
"That was fast!" Ainsley said.  
  
"The delivery people all know us." Donna chuckled as she grabbed her   
purse.  
  
When she opened the apartment door, she froze. There in the hallway,   
holding two bags   
of Chinese takeout, stood Mandy.  
  
"I met the delivery boy on the way up and told him I'd be happy to   
bring this up for you."   
She said.  
  
Donna moved quickly to close the door but Mandy shoved her way in. It   
wasn't until   
then that Donna saw the gun in Mandy's hand. Mandy dropped the food   
in the entryway   
and pointed the gun at Donna.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice, Donna." She said. "This is an awful lot   
of food for one   
person, and since I know that Josh is out of town, I wonder who is   
here. Let's go in and   
see shall we?"  
  
Donna was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move until Mandy pressed   
the gun against her   
side and began to force her into the living room. Her senses were   
overloaded with the   
memories of the aftermath of Josh's shooting.  
  
"Did they remember....." Ainsley stopped mid sentence when she saw the   
two women   
enter the living room. She couldn't actually see the gun but by the   
look on Donna's face   
she knew it was there.  
  
"Well, well Miss Hayes," Mandy hissed. "It's so nice to see you   
again."  
  
  
  
  
  
CJ needed a break from the endless stack of paperwork on her desk   
that never seemed to   
get any smaller. She knew that Toby was still in his office and she   
needed to get some   
notes from him on the President's schedule for next week. She decided   
to walk over to   
his office instead of calling. Maybe, if she was lucky, he would let   
her play with one of   
his stress balls.  
  
"Hey," CJ said as she entered through his open office door.  
  
"Hey, yourself," he answered barely looking up from the folder he was   
reading.  
  
"Do you have a copy of next months schedule?" she asked. "I need to   
get the info to the   
press corps."  
  
"I have it right here," he said reaching for a folder in his out   
box. "I was going to have   
one of the interns bring it over to you."  
  
"That's ok, I needed the break." She said sinking into his couch and   
closing   
her eyes.  
  
"Why can't you take a nap in your own office?" he growled playfully.  
  
"Your couch is more comfortable," she countered.  
  
The ringing of the phone roused CJ just as she was about to drift off.  
  
"Toby Zeigler," she heard him say. "No, I don't think she's here   
right now. Hold on."  
  
He punched the hold button on the phone and turned to CJ.  
  
"The switchboard says they have an urgent call for Donna. Do you know   
where she is?"   
he asked with a somewhat nervous tone. He hoped it wasn't bad news.  
  
"She and Ainsley are headed back to Josh's place to get some dinner,   
then they're going   
out to the airport to meet the plane."  
  
Toby punched the hold button again and said, "She's not in the   
building. Have they tried   
her cell phone?"  
  
The growing look of concern on Toby's face caused CJ to sit up and   
pay attention.  
  
"Put him through to me." he said.  
  
"It's the warden from the prison," he said to CJ as he quickly   
switched the call to   
speakerphone.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hello, warden" Toby said. "This is Toby Zeigler. I have you on   
speakerphone and CJ   
Cregg is listening also. How can I help you?"  
  
"It's very important that I reach Ms. Moss as soon as possible. We   
are having a bit of a   
problem here at the prison."  
  
"A bit of a problem?" Toby asked.  
  
"Well, the truth is....." the warden stammered.  
  
"Get to the point, warden," Toby said in the tone that left little   
doubt that he wanted a   
straight answer NOW.  
  
"Well, the truth is, it seems we came up one prisoner short at the   
roll call this evening."  
  
Both Toby and CJ knew what he was going to say next before the words   
were even out of   
his mouth.  
  
"The missing prisoner is Madeline Hampton. Ms. Moss is on the list of   
people to contact   
in case an escape ever happens."  
  
His words hung in the air for a split second before either Toby or CJ   
could react.  
  
"I've also been trying to reach Mr. Lyman," the warden continued. "I   
can't seem to locate   
him either."  
  
"He's on Air Force One right now, on his way back from California.   
They should be   
landing in about 60 minutes." CJ said.  
  
"Could you possibly get word to him and let him know what's going   
on?" the warden   
asked.  
  
"Yes," Toby answered gruffly. "Have the police been notified?"  
  
"We are following our usual procedure in these cases."  
  
"Have the police been notified?" Toby screamed.  
  
"Yes," the warden answered defensively.  
  
"Fine," Toby continued. "We will try to reach Ms. Moss from here.   
We'll notify you   
as soon as we find her. Please keep us informed of any new   
developments on your end."   
  
Toby punched the button and disconnected the phone without waiting   
for a reply.  
  
"I'm going to head over to Josh and Donna's place and try to head   
them off. You better   
call Lt. Stoebner and ask him to meet me there. Then call Josh and   
give him a heads up   
before some reporter gets the story off of the scanners and gets to   
him first." Toby   
barked.  
  
"Ok," CJ said reaching for the phone. "Be careful," she yelled at his   
receding back.  
  
CJ quickly called Lt. Stoebner and filled him in on what was   
happening. She gave him   
the address of Josh's apartment and he promised to meet Toby there   
right away. She   
quickly tried both Donna and Ainsley's cell phones praying one of   
them would answer.   
When neither one did, she took a deep breath and dialed Air Force One.  
  
"You have a phone call, Mr. Lyman." The porter said as he placed the   
phone on the table   
next to Josh.  
  
"Who is it?" Josh asked.  
  
"Ms. Cregg," the porter answered as he backed away to give Josh some   
privacy.  
  
Josh picked up the phone and said, "Hey CJ, what's up?"  
  
"Josh, we have a little problem here." CJ said trying to decide the   
best way to break the   
news to him.  
  
"What kind of little problem?" Josh asked as the tingle of fear began   
to dance up his   
spine. "Is it Donna?"  
  
The mention of Donna's name combined with the look of rising panic on   
Josh's face   
caught Sam's attention. He came over and sat directly in front of   
Josh.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he mouthed.  
  
"The warden from the women's prison called." CJ said. "Look I'm not   
going to beat   
around the bush. Mandy has escaped."  
  
"WHAT?" Josh screamed. "HOW?"  
  
"I don't know the details," CJ continued trying to be as calm as   
possible. "He called here   
looking for Donna because she was the first person on the list of   
people to be contacted in   
case something like this happened. I tried to reach both Donna and   
Ainsley and they   
aren't answering their cells. As far as I know, they were going to   
your apartment to order   
some dinner and then they were heading out to meet you. Toby is out   
trying to retrace   
their steps right now."  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God." Josh muttered, seemingly unable to form a   
coherent thought.  
  
"Josh, are you ok?" CJ asked.  
  
"I need to try to call Donna," he said methodically.  
  
"Listen, Josh. At this point, we have no reason to think anything bad   
has happened. I'll   
keep trying to reach her too. I'll call you as soon as Toby finds   
them."  
  
"Fine," Josh said.  
  
"Toby will find them, Josh."  
  
"Ok," he said as he hung up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked.  
  
"Mandy has escaped." Josh said, the shock he felt evidenced by his   
shaky voice. "The   
warden of the prison called the White House looking for Donna. He   
said that she needed   
to be notified. She and Ainsley were supposedly headed for the   
apartment to get some   
dinner before they came to the airport."  
  
Josh looked at Sam, letting the words he had just said sink in. He   
knew he had to tell   
Sam the rest.  
  
"Neither one of them are answering their cell phones," Josh said in a   
choked voice that   
came out barely above a whisper.  
  
Sam and Josh both sat stunned for a moment before instinctively   
reaching for their   
phones. Each dialed a number they knew by heart. And each looked at   
the other, their   
countenance dropping when the voice mail picked up. Each man looked   
at his watch and   
had the exact same thought. 45 minutes till landing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this, Mandy?" Donna asked as she and Ainsley stood   
side by side,   
backed up against the glass doors to the balcony. "Haven't you had   
enough yet? Since   
you obviously managed to escape, why didn't you just run? Why did you   
come back   
here?"  
  
"You know the answer to that." Mandy said with a deranged smile. "I   
told you this   
wasn't over. I told you that I wouldn't rest until I know that you   
have been destroyed."  
  
"Fine," Donna said trying to remain calm. "Your problem is with me.   
Why don't you and   
I just go somewhere? Leave Ainsley here. You can tie her up so she   
doesn't call for help.   
And we can settle this once and for all."  
  
"My, my aren't you noble Donna? Trying to bargain to save your   
friend. Well sorry, it   
isn't going to happen that way. I'm sorry Miss Hayes got caught up in   
this. I guess we'll   
just have to consider her as an unlucky victim of circumstance. Just   
in the wrong place at   
the wrong time."  
  
Donna's mind whirled as she tried to formulate a plan. She looked at   
her watch. Less than   
an hour to go till the plane landed. If they weren't at the airport,   
Sam and Josh would   
come straight to the apartment. She couldn't let that happen. She had   
to think of a plan.  
The simultaneous ringing of two cell phones broke her reverie.  
  
"Isn't that a coincidence? " Mandy snarled as she snatched the cell   
phones off of the   
living room table. "Sam and Josh deciding to call at exactly the same   
moment. Something   
tells me that my escape has been discovered. They must have heard the   
good news. And   
they're calling to see if you both are safe. Isn't that sweet? Too   
bad that they are going to   
have to find you both dead when they get here."  
  
Ainsley stifled a sob and grabbed onto Donna's arm for support. She   
wanted nothing   
more than to be able to see Sam one last time. To admit her feelings   
to him. She   
wondered why she hadn't listened to that advice when Donna gave it to   
her. She closed   
her eyes and said a silent prayer for strength.  
  
"You see," Mandy continued. "I want to see the look on Josh's face   
when he realizes that   
he's too late. I considered waiting till he got here and killing you   
in front of him, but I   
think that this will be much more tortuous for him. Let him think   
about what you were   
thinking in your last moments. Rob him of the chance to say any final   
words."  
  
"I talked to Josh a little while ago." Donna said, forcing herself to   
look Mandy in the eye.   
"Our final words to each other confirmed our love. You'll never be   
able to erase that. No   
matter how badly you want to."  
  
Mandy's face contorted with rage. She lifted the gun to Donna's eye   
level and pulled   
back the hammer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Toby reached the front door of the apartment at the same time as the   
DC police.   
  
"I know they're in there," he said to Lt. Stoebner as they entered   
the front door of the   
building. "Donna's car is out front. But they aren't answering the   
apartment phone or   
their cell phones."  
  
The men approached the apartment in relative silence. Lt. Stoebner   
motioned for Toby to   
stand back. He approached the door and knocked. Once. Twice. No   
response. Suddenly   
the sound of gunshots pierced the air followed by the sound of   
shattering glass. The   
lieutenant reared back and kicked the door in. He had no time at all   
to react. All that he   
saw was the glint of the pistol as it turned in his direction. He   
fired one shot, hitting   
Mandy in the right shoulder and knocking her backwards. The gun flew   
out of her hand   
and landed with a thud on the ceramic tile. She looked at him,   
glaring, before finally   
falling to the ground. He moved towards her, keeping his gun trained   
on her chest. She   
was conscious but in obvious pain. With his gun still pointing   
towards her, he pulled out   
his cell phone and called for backup and an ambulance.  
  
"Don't move a muscle," he growled "Or I swear I'll kill you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After being momentarily paralyzed with fear, Toby moved into the   
apartment. He saw   
Donna and Ainsley on the floor by the shattered window and moved   
quickly towards   
them. He saw blood on Donna's shoulder and began to panic. By the   
time he reached   
them, they had both managed to stand up and were staring, wide eyed,   
at the scene in   
front of them.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Toby asked as he reached their side  
  
"I think so," Donna said.  
  
"Just scared to death," Ainsley replied. She looked at Donna and saw   
the blood stain   
spreading on her blouse. "Oh God, Donna you're bleeding."  
  
"It's just from the glass," Donna assured her trying to remain as   
calm as possible.  
  
"Are you sure?" Toby asked.  
  
"Positive." Donna said grabbing a pillow off of the chair and using   
it to apply pressure to   
her wound.  
  
A plethora of backup officers arrived almost immediately. After they   
read Mandy her   
rights and rearrested her, they took her away in the ambulance. Lt.   
Stoebner crossed the   
apartment to speak to Donna and Ainsley. He noticed the pillow that   
Toby was now   
helping Donna hold to her cut.  
  
"Are you injured Ms. Moss?" he asked.  
  
"Just a cut from the flying glass," Donna assured him. "Of course, it   
would have been   
much worse if you hadn't gotten here when you did. Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me," he said modestly "thank Mr. Zeigler and Ms Cregg.   
They're the ones   
who tipped me off to where you were."  
  
"Thanks Toby," Donna said as she slung her good arm over his shoulder   
pulling him to   
her side. "You saved me again."  
  
"Yes, thanks." Ainsley added.  
  
Toby blushed and rushed to change the subject. "I think we better   
make a call to Air   
Force One before Sam and Josh have strokes." He said. "Then I think   
we better get you   
to the emergency room to have that shoulder looked at, Donna."  
  
"Ok," Donna said. She considered arguing but the pain in her shoulder   
was getting more   
severe and she thought a trip to the ER might be a good idea.  
  
  
  
  
Josh's cell phone was the first to ring.  
  
"Lyman," he barked into the receiver.  
  
"Josh?" Donna said softly.  
  
"Oh God, Donna. Are you ok? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Everything's just fine here, Josh. Are you ok?"  
  
"I am now that I hear your voice."  
  
Donna smiled. "Listen," she said. "I'll fill you in on all the   
details later. Right now I have   
something to tell you and I need you not to freak out. Can you do   
that?"  
  
"Gee, Donna. That kind of setup just invites a freak out don't you   
think?"  
  
"Please Josh."  
  
"OK, I promise."  
  
"OK. I'm going to the emergency room....." That was all the farther   
Donna got before   
Josh cut her off.  
  
"Why? What's wrong? You said you were ok."  
  
"Josh," Donna said, raising her voice to get his attention. "I am ok.   
I'm talking to you   
aren't I? I just have a little cut on my shoulder that I think might   
need stitches. It's not a   
big deal."  
  
"Are you telling me the truth, Donna?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Ok then. I'll meet you at the ER as soon as the plane lands."  
  
"Deal," Donna said. "Now I better get going. I'll see you in a little   
while."  
  
"Ok." Josh said reluctantly, not wanting to hang up. "I love you,   
Donna."  
  
"I love you too, Josh. I'll see you soon.  
  
  
  
  
As Josh disconnected, he saw Sam sinking down into a chair as he   
answered his phone.   
His eyes were blinking back tears of relief.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her for the third time.  
  
"Yes, Sam I'm sure." Ainsley answered. "I'm going to the ER with   
Donna to get her   
shoulder stitched."  
  
"But you're both ok right?"  
  
"Yes, Sam." She said as her heart soared at the sound of such intense   
concern in his   
voice. "Will you meet us at the ER?"  
  
"I'll be there," he said.  
  
"Ok. See you soon." She said  
  
As Ainsley hung up the phone and walked back towards the broken   
window, Toby   
looked at his watch.  
  
"If I leave now," he said "I can get to the airport in time to pick   
up Sam and Josh and   
keep them from hijacking the presidential limo."  
  
"That might be a good idea," Donna laughed.  
  
"Are you ok getting to the hospital by yourselves?" he asked Donna   
and Ainsley.  
  
Without giving them a chance to answer, Lt. Stoebner assured Toby   
that he would get   
them there safely.  
  
"I'll call CJ from the car and let her know what's going on." He   
yelled over his shoulder   
as he left the apartment.  
  
"Thanks," Ainsley and Donna yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, Donna was sitting in the curtained area of the   
ER, waiting for   
someone to stitch her shoulder. A very distinguished looking female   
Dr. walked in. She was   
wearing a black evening dress under her lab coat.   
  
Hello, I'm Dr. Wagner. I'm the chief of Emergency Medicine here at   
GW." She said  
  
Donna couldn't help but be taken aback. "Is my little cut that   
serious?" she asked only   
half joking.  
  
"Well," Dr. Wagner smiled. "When I get a call directly from the   
President of the United   
States asking me to forsake my orchestra tickets for Tosca to come   
over here and look at   
your shoulder, what am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Donna said hanging her head in embarrassment.   
  
"It's ok," the Dr. smiled. "I'll just catch it next time. And in   
return for this evening, I   
expect to see it while sitting in the presidential box."  
  
Donna laughed.  
  
"Now Mr. Lyman is a different story," she continued as Donna   
cringed. "He has called   
me four times in the last 30 minutes to ask me if I had arrived and   
looked at your   
shoulder yet."  
  
Donna smiled. "I'm sorry Dr.. It's just that we've had a rough couple   
of months....."  
  
"No need to explain. I read the paper. I wish all of my patients had   
someone who cared   
about them as much as he obviously cares about you."  
  
There was a sudden racket and raised voices outside of the curtain.  
  
"I want to see Donna Moss right now." A male voice demanded.  
  
"Speak of the devil" said Dr Wagner as she peeked her head out of the   
curtain and said   
"This way, Mr. Lyman."  
  
  
  
  
Sam spotted Ainsley across the waiting room. She had her back to him   
and was fidgeting   
nervously. He waited until he was less than five feet away before he   
called her name. She   
turned around and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Sam. Oh, Sam" she said over and over. "I was so scared."  
  
"I know," he said rubbing her back gently. "but its ok now. You're   
safe."  
  
Ainsley pulled back and looked in Sam's eyes. She gathered her   
courage and decided to   
take Donna's advice. She had never been very good at this kind of   
thing. The right words   
always seemed to desert her.  
  
"There was one thing I was terrified I was going to die without   
getting a chance to do."   
She said staring intently into his eyes.  
  
"Me too," Sam said with a shy smile.  
  
Suddenly each one realized that the other was thinking the same   
thing. All of their   
surroundings simply faded away as their lips moved towards each other   
and met in a very   
sweet but unmistakably passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Josh and Donna sat on the living room couch   
staring at the plywood   
that had been put in place to cover the shattered window until it   
could be replaced. Her   
head was on his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped securely around her   
waist and was   
using his free hand to hold an ice pack on her sore shoulder.  
  
"The landlord is going to start charging us a deposit for all the   
broken glass," Donna said.  
  
Josh laughed but he also saw his opportunity to bring up a subject he   
had been thinking a   
lot about as of late.  
  
"Donna," he started "How would you feel about us getting a new place?   
Something we   
pick out together, that can be OUR home?"  
  
Donna looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes. "Really, Josh?   
Because I was   
thinking the same thing earlier today. But are you sure? I know how   
much you love this   
apartment."  
  
Josh leaned in and kissed Donna gently on the lips. "No, I love you,"   
he said. "This is just   
an apartment. I want a new place. A place where we can start our life   
together without all   
of the ghosts of the unhappy past hanging around. So what do you   
think?"  
  
"I think I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Donna sighed.  
  
"No, I'm the lucky one" Josh said as he leaned down and captured her   
lips in another   
kiss. A kiss that held the promise of a lifetime together.  
  
  
  



End file.
